Hatsune Miku: Rising to Fame
by Postquam est
Summary: Name: Hatsune Miku. Searching...no errors found. Opening: Hatsune Miku. Status: Activated. "Welcome, Miku. You've been successfully created." Miku, a Vocaloid, faces struggles when she suddenly becomes popular, and does her best to overcome them.
1. Welcome, Miku

**Well, this is the first chapter of a story that is hopefully better than the last. I haven't finished the whole entire story yet, but I have it planned out and hopefully it will get finished.**

* * *

><p>Name: Hatsune Miku. Searching...no errors found. Opening: Hatsune Miku. Status: Activated.<p>

"Welcome, Miku. You've been successfully created."

Hatsune Miku opened her eyes, which were a beautiful shade of turquoise, perfectly matching her hair. She looked around, and, seeing no one, took a step forward. She was in a white room, with a single door. She went to the door and turned the knob, finding it was unlocked. She didn't know how she knew what to do, but she just did.

Walking through the door, she continued on through a hallway, the only option, until being stopped by a strong hand. Looking to her right, she realized who had stopped her: a smiling lady with short brown hair. Clueless of what to do next, Miku stood waiting for instruction, as she was seemingly programmed to do.

"Hi Miku! I'm Meiko, the leader of the Vocaloid and Utauloid Education Program. You are a Vocaloid, a robot programmed with a beautiful voice, with which you will sing songs your masters write for you. You'll learn more in this school, but first I want to show you where you will stay, which is also where your master will have access to you."

Miku, still silent, followed Meiko through many hallways and doors, until she came to a certain door. "Now please sing 'ah' at middle C." Miku, having been programmed with an automatic vocal and musical talent, immediately obeyed the command. The door opened and Meiko showed Miku around a little room.

"This is where you'll stay, OK? Don't worry about finding your way back, it'll be automatically programmed into your system from now on. Just sing that note to gain entrance to your new home. Also, don't let these things I'm saying about you being programmed make you think you're some kind of puppet. You're a unique and talented girl with a personality, Miku, advanced in some ways and held back in others. People will love you no matter what."

Miku waited for Meiko to leave, and then tested her voice again. "Ah," she sang. "Ah, ah, ah." She giggled. Then she frowned. She knew her voice sounded the same every time, and it was boring. However, she couldn't figure out how to change it. Distracted by a piece of paper stuck to her wall, she walked forward to read it.

"Report back to 'Origin' tomorrow at 10:00 am." Her eyes wandered down the page until she saw a map. After studying it, she found that the place she was supposed to go to was the same room she woke up in. She decided to see if her programming was visual, and to her delight she could turn away and remember all the places on the map.

Further down on the wall, under the paper, was a clock. The current time was 8:37 pm. With nothing else to do, she explored the room. Turning away from the wall, directly across from her, was a large curtain covering the whole wall. She ran across to it and dragged it to one side. After she had done so, her mouth fell open in shock. Moonlight illuminated the room through the window that took up the entire wall, and Miku tried to take in every detail she was seeing outside. Farthest to the right in the distance was a small pond bordered by a green field, which turned into an orchard, which was the edge of a little town.

Finally satisfied with the view, Miku turned back around and looked to her right. There was a bed with sheets that matched her hair, made up neatly with four pillows standing proudly at the head. Miku's eyes widened and she took a running leap into the bed. She rolled around, messing up the sheets, laughing all the while. Flat on her back, she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. It was painted white. "_Kind __of __boring_," she thought.

She rolled off her bed and stood up on the side closest to the door, and found herself face to face with a wall. The wall only extended to the foot of her bed, so she curiously went around it and found a couch sitting next to a little table in a carpeted area. Uninterested, she went to her door and pressed her back to it, staring at the window on the other side of her room.

She suddenly remembered the clock and checked the time. It was still only 9:12 pm. Annoyed, she narrowed her eyes at the clock and willed it to go faster. She wanted to know what else there was to explore. However, she understood that would have to wait. She went back to her bed and lay down. Realizing the effect of sleep, she closed her eyes and dozed off immediately.

The following morning, Miku rubbed her eyes, the newly risen sun having woken her up. She made a mental note to close the curtains next time, and checked the clock eagerly. She frowned, seeing that it was only 6:08 am. "Ah!" she screamed in annoyance. Then she smiled abruptly. She had figured out how to reach another pitch, and was proud of it. She alternated between the two pitches, experimenting with the length and sound. "Ah, ah! Ah, ah, ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaah!" she giggled some more, then realized her laughter was at a different pitch too. Delighted, she spent the next three and half hours listening to herself sing those three different notes in different combinations.

With ten minutes until she was due to be at the Origin, Miku jumped up and ran out the door. Slowing down to be cautious, she walked by memory to where she was supposed to go. Meiko was waiting for her there, and there were two others with her.

"Hey, I'd like you to meet some Utauloids," said Meiko, indicating the two girls next to her. "This is Momone Momo," she said, putting her hand on the shoulder of a cute pink-haired girl with a short white and green dress on. The girl smiled, twisting to one side shyly. Meiko put her other hand on the other girl's shoulder. "This is Nagone Mako," she said, and the girl with pretty black hair gave Miku a small smile.

"These girls are new, just like you. You're all going to go through some classes to prepare you for your career, which is singing. You'll learn how to sing as well as your relationship to your masters and other people. Please go through this next door over here for your first class," Meiko finished, pointing to a door on the right.

The three girls walked through it and found themselves in a room with a piano and walls painted red. A really young looking girl drew their attention and introduced herself in a high, sing-song voice as Kasane Teto. As she bounded over towards the piano, her red hair with drill locks on both sides bounced up and down. She was about to sit down, but seemed to change her mind.

Teto introduced the lesson, "Today you'll be adjusting to your voices. You may have wondered why you weren't programmed with the immediate ability to sing, and we do have a reason. It's because we want your voice to develop along with your personality. Vocaloids and Utauloids have a tendency to laugh before they sing or talk, so you may already have an idea of what your pitch is. Extreme emotion also may cause you to use your voice."

Teto paused and then sat down at the piano. She played a note on the piano and copied it with her voice. "That's middle C," she said. "Everyone here is asked to sing that upon their arrival to open their door. Believe it or not, the more and more you open your door, the more and more your room will get a feel for your personality and transform to accompany it. So be careful what your tone is when you open your door," she warned.

Teto proceeded to play every note on the piano steadily, accompanying with her voice when she played within her range. She told the girls to take turns finding their range by allowing the piano to tell them what to sing. When Miku sat down, she began playing at the lowest note. She found her range and sang when she felt commanded by the piano. When she finished Teto nodded and smiled.

"It's just about where I am," she beamed. After the other girls had finished finding their ranges, Teto began teaching them sounds. They spent the next few hours learning sounds, words, speaking, tones, harmonies, melodies, and how to sing with a personality. Most of it came naturally, it just took someone with experience to awaken their abilities. Miku couldn't decide exactly what her personality was, but she guessed it would show through by itself eventually.

Seemingly all too soon, Teto checked the time and said it was time for them to return to their rooms. They filed back out into the hallway and met Meiko once again. "_Does __she __always __stay __here?_" Miku wondered. Meiko told the girls they could go back to their rooms, but then told Miku to stay. Worried she was in trouble, Miku stared at the floor.

Unaware of Miku's nervousness, Meiko cheerfully began talking. "OK Miku, there was an odd number of Vocaloids and Utauloids yesterday, so you didn't get a roommate. Everyone has one, so you can help each other practice and just have a close friend. However, your roommate, or should I say roommates, sort of came as a package," Meiko said, grinning. She motioned to two short Vocaloids, who stepped forward smiling.

They were identical, except for the fact that one was a boy and one was a girl. Both had short blond hair; the boy's was in a little ponytail and the girl's hung down to just below her chin, her bangs restrained with little white clips while a white bow sat on top of her head. They smiled at Miku, their blue-green eyes lighting up.

"Remember, they can't talk yet," Meiko reminded Miku, "so don't expect to get to know them get. Just make them feel at home in your room." With that, Meiko walked off and left the new vocaloids staring at Miku. Miku was about to tell them to come with her when she remembered she didn't know their names. She called after Meiko, who was unfortunately out of hearing range. Miku shrugged and decided to give them temporary names. "OK, you're Right," she said, pointing to the girl, "And you're Left," she said as she shifted her indication to the boy.

Right and Left giggled. Miku scolded herself for not being more creative. "Ah, whatever. Just follow me," she instructed. She turned and walked to her room, the twins following right on her heels the whole time.

"OK, I'm not sure how it's done when there are more than two people in the room, but I guess we all say 'ah' at the same time. So, in that case on the count of three we're all going to sing 'ah' at middle C. Got it?" Miku paused to look at the twins. They were nodding their heads vigorously. They were so cute and immature. "_Or __am __I __just __suddenly __mature __because __I __was __put __in __charge?_" Miku remembered bouncing on the bed and singing for three hours straight. "_Yeah, __I __was __immature __too._" She smiled to herself.

"OK, one, two, three!"

"Ah," the three voices sang. Miku was surprised at how nice it sounded. She laughed to herself at the fact that the twins sounded alike too. Either Right had a manly voice, or Left had a girly voice. She smiled, guessing it was the latter. "_After __all, __they __do __look __young._" Miku opened the door and they went inside. Immediately, she noticed something was different. Where the carpeted area with the couch and table had been, there were now two beds with yellow sheets. The couch and table were now in between the large window and Miku's bed.

The twins, both mesmerized by the window as Miku had been, rushed over to it and stared. Miku walked over too, looking at the setting sun. She tapped the twins on the shoulder and told them to read the note on the wall. Pulling their gazes from the window, they reluctantly went to the opposite wall and read the note. Left glanced at his sister as if he were confused, and she smiled at him then pointed at the clock. It was easy to see who seemed to be a little bit smarter.

Miku too looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7:00 pm. So she lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do. Suddenly, the two twins leaped into her bed, bouncing her up into the air where she screamed and came back down, landing half on her side. Right and Left laughed hysterically at her reaction. Annoyed, she told them to go to bed. They looked at her with half smiles, still wanting to jump on the bed.

Suddenly Miku's immature side came back and her stern expression was replaced by a smile. "OK, one, two, three!" The three jumped, Right and Left also singing 'ah' like when they opened the door. Miku started laughing and counted again. They repeated this over and over until none of them could continue from exhaustion. They just lay there laughing, enjoying the beginning of a friendship.

"One, two, three!" Right shouted.

Left copied her, "One, two, three!"

"Ah!" They both sang at the same time. They continued laughing but Miku stopped for a moment. She was confused. Meiko had said that they wouldn't be able to talk yet. Miku shrugged to herself and glanced at the clock. Seeing that it was late, she told the twins to go to their bed and close their eyes. They obeyed, but she could still hear them whisper 'one, two, three!' over and over. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Miku was again awakened by the sun shining into her eyes. "For a programmed robot, I'm not really good at remembering stuff like this," she mumbled sleepily. She yanked the curtains closed and went to check on the twins. They were still fast asleep, so she tiptoed past them and looked at the clock. "9:55!" Miku shouted in a panicked voice. Just to make sure, she checked the paper on the wall. It still said 10:00 am. Miku ran to the twins and shook them awake, and told them they needed to get up and get going.

The three trotted down the hall; Miku was the leader, then came Right, and then followed Left. Meiko was there to meet them, and was about to instruct Right and Left into the next room when Miku interrupted her. "Meiko, you never told me the twins' names," she said quickly.

"Oh, right. The girl is Rin, and the boy is Len." She started to tell the twins to go into the next room for the second time. Yet again, Miku interrupted her.

"And, you said they wouldn't be able to talk. But they copied me. I said 'one, two, three,' and they copied me."

"Well, that is interesting," Meiko said with a thoughtful look. "Vocaloids and Utauloids are a relatively new type of people, so nothing is really a well-tested fact yet. So I want to try something. Will you please teach them everything you learned yesterday? All you were supposed to do today, Miku, was pick out your character item. As a singer, you really should have an object with which to identify you," Meiko decided.

"OK, so you want me to go back to my room with Right and- I mean Rin and Len, and teach them what I know about voices?"

"Yes, I think it might be a good idea to let them learn from someone they feel close to, and it will help you learn how to teach, which may be important as we recruit more singers. Also, be back here by yourself at 6:00, OK?" Meiko smiled, and Miku took that as her dismissal.


	2. Awkward Moments

**I don't want to spoil anyone reading this, but I already had this chapter written and was eager to put it out. After my Thanksgiving break ends I won't be able to write as much. For now, you have this. **

* * *

><p>Miku found her assigned job very enjoyable. A piano had appeared in her room when she entered, so she wondered if things you needed appeared when necessary. Rin and Len obeyed everything she said to do.<p>

Miku thought it was amusing that Len could in fact sing as high as Rin. "Either you're going to be hated or loved by a lot of people," she joked. The twins learned how to use their voices, and it seemed they had a younger sound to them, matching their height.

"Older sister, look it's 6:03!" said Rin innocently, pointing to the clock. Miku turned quickly and then looked back at Rin.

"OK just stay here and don't cause trouble, I'll be back before your bedtime. I think." With that, Miku sprinted down the hall to Meiko. When she got to the spot she normally met Meiko at, she instead found herself face to face with a man, his scarf and hair both the same shade of blue.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I'm Kaito. I'm going to help you pick out your character item."

Caught off guard by this new person in Meiko's place, Miku wondered if she should introduce herself, or if she should apologize for being late. She also wanted to ask what a character item was, and what his was, and if everyone had one. She also wanted to ask Meiko if she was supposed to teach the twins about this too. Instead of actually asking anything, she just stood there with her mouth half open, feeling stupid.

Kaito laughed. "Am I that stunning?" he asked jokingly. Miku blushed and looked at the floor, realizing she looked like she was staring at him.

"Ah, no...I mean...yes? Wait, well not extremely..." Miku trailed off, realizing she wasn't helping her situation. Acknowledging her nervousness, Kaito just kept smiling and motioned for her to follow him. Miku pressed her hand to her face, scolding herself for losing her cool.

They passed through Teto's room, where she was finishing up her day's lessons, and into another room that just had a computer set up on a desk at the front of the room with lots of chairs facing it, like a classroom. Kaito sat down at the computer and looked Miku up and down. Miku nervously rocked back and forth on her feet.

Kaito looked at the computer and typed something in. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Hatsune Miku," she replied.

"So, Ms. Hatsune, or Miku?"

"Oh, ah, Miku," she said quickly, not wanting to sound too mature. She still felt young.

"OK, Miku, I've got a special searching process to find you the perfect character item. It has to go well with your colors, and fit your personality, got it?"

Miku went over the computer and looked at the screen. "What is that?" she asked, pointing to a long, stick-like vegetable.

"Ha, it's a spring onion. It looks like a leek when the onion bulb is cut off the end. Do you like it?"

"Well, I could hit people with it," she said, thinking of the twins. Then she saw Kaito's raised eyebrow and half smile and quickly tried to reassure him she was joking. "No, I wasn't being serious! I was referring to...never mind." She scolded herself once more.

Kaito was laughing once again. "You freak out a lot. I think the spring onion works for you. You'll find it on your bed when you return to your room," he concluded. "Have a nice day, I'll see you again soon!"

Miku turned away, and once she got out of the room she sprinted back to her door. "_Well, __that __went __well,_" she thought, "_And __I __have __to __see __him __again? __That __could __be __good __or __bad. __He's __really __nice __though,_" she decided.

She opened the door and found Rin and Len sitting on the floor, staring at her. "Have you guys been here the whole..." she glanced at the clock, "The entire hour I was gone?" She looked at them questioningly. They nodded their heads.

"We had nothing better to do," said Rin, smiling so much her eyes were squinting.

"But now you're back, and you can tell us why that stick appeared on your bed," Len added. When Miku heard this, she looked up past the twins and saw the vegetable sitting on her bed. She smiled and ran to go get it.

"OK, Rin, Len, if you're naughty now, I will attack you with my leek!" She couldn't remember the real name, so she used the name leek. It was easier to remember anyway. Miku ran towards the twins laughing. They squealed in jest and ran to their beds.

"I sure hope these walls are extremely soundproof," Miku said, still giggling. "Otherwise we're going to be in big trouble!"

The three awoke in the morning, the twins side by side on the floor and Miku leaning against the wall. Apparently Rin had been smart enough to close the window curtain, because it was really dark in the room. Miku got up and opened it a crack, just enough to see the clock. "It's 7:19," she announced to the room. Len tried to roll to his bed and jump up without using his hands, but just fell over. This made Rin laugh, and her competitive side with her brother made her try too.

"I'm a ninja!" she whispered as she rolled across the floor like Len, and then tried to get up without her hands. She succeeded in doing a situp and then fell backwards again laughing. "Never mind," she admitted. "So, Miku, do we just go back to the Origin everyday at 10:00?"

"I guess so, nobody has told me otherwise," Miku replied. "I don't know how many days of Vocaloid and Utauloid classes there are, and I don't know if I'm supposed to teach you anymore. But, since you are a day behind me, we might not see each other during the day for a while."

Rin and Len simultaneously made the same sad face, tilting their heads to opposite sides. Miku just had to laugh, they were so cute. She would miss them if they had to split up, but part of her wondered if they'd ever get annoying. "So, I'm kind of tired still; I'm going to lie in my bed for a little bit. After all, the floor wasn't very comfortable," Miku said.

Rin, wanting to be like her sister, decided to go lie down too. Len didn't want to be left alone, whether on the floor or in his own bed. So he looked at the two girls in their beds, trying to decided which he felt more comfortable with. He crept over to Miku's bed and slid onto it. Miku felt her bed move and opened her eyes.

"Older sister?" Len asked with a cautious smile, wanting her permission to stay on the bed. Miku rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her, and Len crept forward and collapsed next to Miku with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Miku wondered if Len would get any more independent; she guessed acting like this might not give him a good reputation.

After their two hour nap, the three made their way to the hallway, where Meiko was standing once again. Miku felt relieved and disappointed at the same time, but said nothing about Kaito. However, she did ask, "So, am I supposed to teach the Rin and Len anymore?" Meiko thought for a moment, apparently considering what classes were left.

"No, I think starting them off was good enough. The rest of the classes have experts teaching them, and I want the twins to be able to learn from them," Meiko paused, "No offense to your abilities," she added with a smile. She turned to Rin and Len. "You two can go through Ms. Kasane's room and into the room with blue walls. Kaito will be there to help you."

The twins waved good-bye to Miku and walked through the door. Meiko led Miku down a different hallway than any time before, and they came to a room that seemed to be another living space. Meiko knocked, then turned to Miku. "Luka likes to teach in her own home," she said, apparently explaining the location.

The door opened and a girl with light pink hair opened the door. She smiled and beckoned Miku inside. Mako and Momo were already inside. "They live next door to me, so they already know me," Luka explained. It suddenly hit Miku that she hadn't bothered to meet her next door neighbors. She made a mental note to do that.

"This lesson is about singing in English. Sometimes you will be asked to, and it's up to you to do the best you can. No one will hate you because you can't sing your natural programmed language. I got programmed with a special ability, so I can sing it better than most, which is why I teach this class."

The day progressed and Miku caught on to English singing fairly quickly, and she felt proud of herself for doing so. She loved the sound of Luka's voice, and wished it was her own. However, she could only hope she would get to do a duet with Luka. Soon she lost focus, thinking about duets and songs and anything she might get to do in the future. Luka had to regain her attention multiple times, and Miku felt disrespectful.

Nonetheless, the lesson ended and Miku was eager to get back to the room and see the twins. She opened the door and her mouth fell open in shock. She rolled her eyes. "Guys, are you serious?"

Len and Rin giggled from their little road roller, that looked to weigh about a hundred pounds. "Don't worry Miku, it shrinks for carrying convenience," Len said sincerely, which made Rin laugh even harder.

"Len, you sound like you're trying to sell that thing. It's our character item, Miku! Now, if you try to hit us with your leek, we will run you over with our road roller!" Rin said excitedly. "Oh yeah, and we also got some fruit," she said, smiling like before with her squinting eyes.

"I got a banana!" Len sang out. "Rin just got some orange. Or something like it. Either way, still better than your leek," he joked.

"It's a mikan, Len," said Rin in an annoyed voice. "And besides, these supposedly taste better than oranges. I won't eat it though. Then I'd only have this road roller that I have to share with you. Wait, why do we even have food? We don't have to eat. Only humans, right?" Len shrugged his shoulders at her.

Miku, still slightly unsure of their motive to get a giant machine as their character item, just walked past them to her bed. "I think we should go meet our next door neighbors," Miku said to no one in particular, abruptly changing the subject.

"We can do that?" the twins asked at the same time, their harmony ever-present.

"Of course," said Miku, sounding more assured than she really was. The twins hopped out of their road roller and Rin pressed a button. It immediately shrank down to the size of a toy. Leaving it in the middle of the floor, they ran to the door and opened it. Len stopped and turned to Miku.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Miku didn't respond but got up and walked to the door, purposely taking her time. "Oh come on," Len complained, "I want to meet other people."

Miku eventually got out the door, where she saw Rin standing in front of the next door to the right. "Did you knock, Rin?" Len asked.

"No, I think Miku should since it was her idea," said Rin, as if knocking on the door was the utmost privilege that could be bestowed upon a person. Miku reluctantly raised her wrist and knocked quickly, then stepped back. Rin, eager to meet someone, stepped up.

A really tall man with light purple hair opened the door. Rin, apparently the most outgoing of the three, stood there looking up at him, smiling. "Ah, hello," said Miku nervously, "We're kind of new. We just wanted to meet some people. Is there a 'no-boys-and-girls-in-the-same-room' rule or something? One of my roommates is a boy and-" Miku stopped, deciding that was the best idea.

The man smiled. "I'm Gakupo. You're welcome to come in my room; we're all friends. My roommate is just finishing up his lessons, but he'll be back soon. You might have met him, but I don't know. What are your names?"

Rin took charge. "I'm Rin, and this is Older Sister, Miku," she said, pointing back to Miku. "This is Len," she added, grabbing Len's wrist and pulling him forward.

Gakupo studied Rin and Len before asking, "Are you...related? You look alike." Rin and Len looked at each other and then shrugged. Gakupo laughed before saying, "Well, I supposed it doesn't matter, but go ahead and come in." Miku realized the 'twins' didn't actually know if they were twins. She made a mental note to stop thinking of them like that.

The trio walked in and Miku immediately looked around the room to see how different it was from hers. She noticed that there was the same window wall, the curtains drawn to the side. There were two beds, one with purple sheets, and one with...blue sheets. Miku wondered if Gakupo's roommate was who she thought it was.

Ignoring her own curiosity, Miku went ahead and started a small polite conversation with her new acquaintance as she continued to look around the room. It seemed bigger, yet the space between the doors was the same. She decided it was probably the personality thing. They were seated around a small, white circular table on purple and blue cushions. "_It's __nice,_" Miku thought, "_But __it's __too __calm __for me_."

About twenty minutes into the conversation, Miku decided to ask who Gakupo's roommate was. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, the door opened behind her. She turned, and there in the doorway was Kaito. Miku turned back around wide-eyed, trying to think of something to say. Rin and Len, quicker to speak than Miku, greeted Kaito first.

"Hi, hi, hi, Kaito!" They shouted, beaming like little kids. They were short, but sometimes they acted less mature than they should be. Miku hoped it wasn't her fault.

"_Maybe __he __suggested __the __road __roller,_" Miku wondered. That would explain why they seemed to like him so much.

"So I see you have met my roommate," Gakupo said, not bothered at all that the attention had shifted to Kaito.-

Kaito walked into the room, smiling at Rin and Len. "Did you like your road roller?" he asked. "_Oh, __yes. __Yes __they __did,_" Miku said to herself. The twins, or look-a-likes, were nodding vigorously, the same way they often did, as if giving one quick nod were out of the question.

An awkward silence started to settled in and Miku desperately looked at the clock. "Oh, I'm really sorry," she said, looking at Gakupo but saying it loud enough to include Kaito too, "It's already past 9:00 and we should really be getting to bed," she apologized, looking at Rin and Len strictly.

"That's OK," Kaito said cheerfully. "It was nice seeing you anyway."

"Feel free to come back if you'd like," Gakupo added.

"I'm sure we'll be back," Miku said, as she went out the door, trying to urge Rin and Len to stop waving at Gakupo and Kaito.

"How old are you guys supposed to be, anyway," said Miku under her breath, looking at Rin and Len rush into their room, never running out of energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku seems to have problems talking to guys. Also, another note, I make Miku say "ah" a lot. It's equivalent to 'oh,' 'uh,' 'um,' 'eh,' or anything like that. It was her first sound, after all. One more thing: Len seems like a really pathetic guy right now. I'm hoping I'll have an opportunity to help him mature a little :3<strong>


	3. Outburst

**This chapter is really short compared to some of the others I have. I just felt like it was appropriate to stop where I did. **

* * *

><p>The following morning, Miku, Rin, and Len followed the same routine as normal, as far as they were used to. Meiko greeted them once again. "Hey guys! Rin, Len, I'll show you where you need to go in just a moment. Miku, you actually won't have any classes today and tomorrow. You can go back to your room if you'd like, or you can try to meet more people."<p>

Miku waved good-bye at Rin and Len, and walked back to her room. She entered to find a stack of books sitting on her bed. "_Did __my __room __guess __that __I __would __be __bored?_" Miku wondered. She looked through the books and found one that seemed interesting, and spent the rest of the day reading it.

Her two roommates arrived back and she put down her book to greet them. "How was the lesson?" she inquired.

Len answered first. "Heh, not too great. We're not so good at singing in English," he said, though he didn't appear too disappointed.

"We don't exactly have the best pronunciation in our natural language, so I guess it was only to be expected," added Rin. "We're still good singers though, right?" she asked.

"Of course you are!" Miku hugged them, smiling. Rin and Len looked reassured, and went to their beds to have conversations with each other, which was fine with Miku, who had a book to finish. When the sun went down, Miku closed the curtains as an unspoken 'goodnight' and went to sleep.

Miku woke up the next morning to the sound of a door closing, but didn't want to wake up completely. She rolled over onto her stomach and fell back asleep. It felt like five minutes later that she woke up again, still sleepy. Rin was staring at her, and Len was behind Rin.

"Do you want to come with us to meet more people?" Rin asked.

"What time is it?" Miku asked, ignoring the question and rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, it's almost noon. We've already met a lot of people; they're all really nice!" Rin said happily, as Len nodded behind her. Miku, slightly hurt that they would go without her, but acknowledging that they had their own freedom, got out of bed in an unspoken agreement to join them.

As the three went from room to room, holding short conversations and sharing cheerful thoughts, Miku noticed that most Vocaloids and Utauloids liked Rin and Len's personalities together, and Miku realized that she did too. She also realized that she still didn't know how the two were related, though she did know they had the same last name, and she wasn't even sure if they knew how they were related themselves. They just seemed to consider each other best friends, no matter what the official tie between them was.

The day drew to a close and they tried to figure out how many people they had met total. "Ah, it doesn't matter anyway," Miku said, after Rin had tried to count way too many times. "Let's just go to bed, since we have a class again tomorrow, I think."

In the morning, Miku found herself waking up to the sound of a door shutting. Half-asleep, she thought she was having a dream about the previous day, and let her self sink back into sleep. In what seemed like thirty seconds, it seemed like her mind was telling her she needed to wake up quickly. In a sudden jolt she was wide-awake, and she ran to the clock.

"_10:21? __How __do __I __keep __sleeping __in __so __late?_" She ran out the door and to the Origin, only to find no one there. "_Great,_" she thought to herself. Then out loud, she said, "How do I know what room I'm supposed to go to? I don't even know who's teaching; I don't even know what the lesson is about!"

Desperate, she suddenly thought of a solution that might just work. She sprinted to Kaito and Gakupo's room and knocked urgently. Gakupo came to the door and started to greet Miku, but she interrupted him.

"Do you know where I'm supposed to be? I'm really late and I was hoping you'd know where I was supposed to be!" Miku said, close to tears, mainly because she was still tired.

"Don't worry, you're not really late. Your class won't start until 11:00, but since this lesson is given to every new Vocaloid and Utauloid from the past week, you're all given an hour to meet and talk with each other. Just go to Kaito's classroom."

Relieved, Miku gave Gakupo a quick thanks and rushed out the door. She sprinted to the door that led to Teto's classroom, knocked quickly, and waited. Teto came to the door smiling and stepped aside so Miku could go to Kaito's room. She burst into Kaito's room and immediately spotted Rin and Len.

"Rin! Len! Why did you leave me asleep! You couldn't even wake me up, or tell me you were leaving!" Miku yelled at them, drawing attention but not caring. "I know I'm not completely in charge of you but you could at least extend the courtesy of telling me to wake up if I'm tired because _you __two __were __talking __half __the __night!_" She emphasized the last part and Rin's expression looked guilty. Len looked close to tears.

Suddenly, Kaito tapped Miku on the shoulder, looking disappointed. "Are you always late?" he asked, his underlying tone lighthearted.

Miku suddenly felt bad for yelling at Rin and Len, and now that everyone was staring her and Kaito had just made it known that she was late, she felt more embarrassed than ever.

She went over to her roommates and apologized while hugging them. She turned back to Kaito and apologized for being late, trying to explain that she had only been late when he was teaching. "_Ah! Th__at __makes __it __sound __like __I __don't __care __about __his __classes,_" she thought. However, she had given up trying to explain herself to Kaito. It never worked.

Kaito smiled and told her to go ahead and grab a seat. She went to go sit down and the other Vocaloids and Utauloids resumed their conversations. Rin and Len glanced at each other and then went to sit by Miku. Kaito scanned the room and then cleared his throat.

"OK, I would like everybody's attention," he said loudly. "You may understand that you are a Vocaloid or a Utauloid, and you may want to know exactly what that means and what your relationship is relative to humans. We are robots, yes, but contrary to human belief, we are not stiff and unfeeling. We function just like people, but we are programmed and we are specially made with beautiful voices." Kaito paused to scan the room again.

"We also don't usually come in contact with people. We live in a special area dedicated to our little program here. You may have noticed your room starting to change. As soon as you start becoming popular, you will find instructions for songs on your bed. Being programmed, you will be able to learn it immediately and go to the recording room. After it is recorded Meiko and I will make sure it gets back to the composer and available for public view. Keep this in mind though; sometimes masters, as composers are called, will not give you good instructions. Just do your best; they'll try to get better."

"Another thing is, masters tend to think you don't have emotion because you're technically robots. This isn't true, they're referring to the fact that they give you the emotion you need to feel when singing the song. Your emotions elsewhere are completely real. Part of being a singer is being an actor. Or actress," he added.

"So basically, the better job you do, and the more people like your appearance, the more songs you'll get asked to do. Don't worry about there being too many, it'll be easy for you to keep up." Kaito finished his speech, and then thought for a moment.

"Oh, and one last thing: sometimes you'll be paired up in songs with other Vocaloids and Utauloids. This shouldn't have any impact on your life outside of singing, so please don't let it go to your head. If you get a duet, please contact your partner and arrange a recording time." Kaito gave a short nod, apparently satisfied with the information given out. "If you have any questions," he said, "please come to me and feel free to ask them. Otherwise, you're free to go."-=

Miku got up and went to Kaito. Rin and Len went to the door and waited, afraid to leave without Miku. "Kaito," she began, "do Vocaloids have an age?"

Kaito thought for a moment. "Well, sometimes they're required to be a certain age for songs, and sometimes their personality leads people to draw a conclusion about their age, but we really don't have one."

"So why are some Vocaloids and Utauloids teachers, and the rest of us aren't?"

"Well there's a big difference between age and maturity, of course," Kaito told Miku. With a small 'ah,' Miku turned and left.

Rin and Len trailed after her out the door, and the three started walking to their room. Miku sighed. "Again, I'm sorry for yelling at you for that. I really shouldn't have. It's just that I didn't want to be late to Kaito's class again. Rin and Len smiled at Miku.

"It's OK, Older Sister," Rin said. "We still love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be posting regularly on Mondays and Fridays (not including tomorrow) from now until Christmas, (that's when my already-written supply of chapters stops, but yay for Christmas break!)<strong>


	4. Weaknesses and Strengths

**I am aware this is not Friday. I suddenly realized that I will be traveling on the next two Fridays and I won't have access to my computer. Plus it feels like forever and a half between Monday and Friday. So now I'm updating on Mondays and _Thursdays_ until Christmas. Then my schedule just blows up or something.**

**Ok, I _promise_ this isn't KaitoxMiku. Rin just likes to think that. Miku blushes because she's just awkward like that sometimes. I find it funny.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Miku, Rin, and Len, along with the other Vocaloids and Utauloids of the week, found themselves in Meiko's own room. Meiko began her speech.<p>

"This is going to be a little bit shorter than yesterday, but we have an activity to do at the end. You're all going to sing your first song with anyone else you choose."

Excited students whispered to each other, but were silenced quickly by Meiko, who continued. "Part of being a singer is knowing that no matter what you sing, and no matter what reputations you gain in the public, you shouldn't be worried about it changing who you are supposed to be. Your job as a programmed robot is to give people what they want, while you get the fun of singing it beautifully."

"Every month, any new Vocaloids and Utauloids are asked to all sing the same song. It changes every month, but the concept is still the same: getting used to singing with a partner and putting your emotions into the song. This month's song is about a forbidden relationship, but don't let that affect who you want to sing with."

"You can sing with a roommate, a friend, a teacher, a Utauloid, a Vocaloid, basically anyone. Just come up to the sign-up sheet, make sure your partner has agreed with you, and write your names down. You'll spend the rest of the day taking turns recording. Here's the song," she said, holding up sheets of paper stapled together.

Students filed up to get one, resuming conversations with their friends. Rin and Len appeared to have agreed to be partners, which drew stares from some. Miku couldn't figure out why until she remembered Rin and Len didn't have a real relationship status. "_Why __would __they __judge __my __best __friends __about __that? __Meiko _just _told __us __not __to __do __that!_" though Miku, beginning to feel protective of her 'siblings.'

She walked up to Meiko. "Do you think I could sing with Luka?" Miku asked hopefully.

"Mm-hm," consented Meiko, "It looks like you're the first to ask for her. Just write your names here and go tell Luka. She won't mind, don't worry. She loves singing with new Vocaloids and Utauloids."

Miku grabbed two sheets with the song on it, and told Len and Rin where she was going. The two nodded and Miku made her way to Luka's room. When Miku knocked, Luka opened the door with a smile.

"I was hoping someone would want to sing with me," she said happily. "Luckily for you, I know exactly where the recording room, so we can be the first in there. Follow me," said Luka, and Miku moved to the side to let Luka pass.

They sat down together in the room and read over the music. Miku found that, like the map in her room, she could memorize the whole thing word for word after reading it only once. "_Benefits __to __being __a __robot,_" she thought to herself.

Luka got up and tore the last piece of paper, containing the instrumental notes, away from the rest of the papers, and inserted it into a machine. "OK," she said, "when I press this button, the music will start. You know your cues." Miku nodded and Luka pressed a button on the machine.

Singing the song was exhilarating. Miku loved her voice blended with the music and Luka's. After she was done, she exited and found herself surrounded by the other students, waiting for their turn. Some of them congratulated her, and she wondered if they could hear her.

She tried to find Rin and Len, but couldn't. So, she instead waited outside the recording room, out of the way of the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids waiting to go in. She figured out that you could in fact hear every person sing, and enjoyed listening to each duet.

There seemed to be about 10 or so pairs of singers, so Miku figured she could wait around and listen to Rin and Len sing. Eventually, she heard them. She was shocked. They sounded so mature, and so real, like they meant every word of the song. Miku wondered if she had sounded that convincing.

She stood on her tip-toes, trying to see Rin and Len come out. They did, and she rushed up to them smiling. They returned the smile, and told her she didn't have to wait for them; they wanted to talk to some of their friends. Miku knew they were more social than she, so she went back to her room to read.

In about an hour, she heard the door open. She looked up from her book casually, expecting to see Rin and Len's smiling faces. Instead, they looked downcast and ready to cry. Miku immediately jumped up and ran to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Some people mocked us," Len said sadly.

Miku, still not satisfied with that answer, looked to Rin. "Who? Why? When?" she asked desperately. Rin looked unsure about what she was about to say, and then shrugged.

"I don't want to say who..." Rin started, "But some people were wondering if we were twins, boyfriend-girlfriends, or mirror images, and the song somehow convinced them that we were twins and were attracted to each other, which they say is weird and gross," Rin said as she started crying. "Now they don't want to talk to us. I don't know who we are! I just want to be Len's best friend," she finished.

Miku was a little bit surprised. Rin and Len didn't seem like the type of people to get their feelings hurt that easily. "_Well, __I __guess __everyone __has __a __topic __they're __uncomfortable __about,_" she decided.

Miku bent down a little bit so she could look straight at Rin and Len, instead of looking down at them. "Listen, guys, they're just jealous because you were so convincing when you sang. I heard you, you both sounded amazing."

Rin and Len seemed to cheer up a little bit at this, and Miku thought for a moment.

"Personality is way different than portrayal," Miku continued. "Remember, Kaito said that people don't think about the fact that we have emotions outside of singing. So they give us songs with a variety of emotions and feelings and connections, and it's all fake. Your personality is what I love about you, OK?"

Rin and Len smiled and nodded, back to their normal, energetic selves. "_For __being __so __hurt __while __ago, __they __sure __do __bounce __back __quickly,_" Miku thought with a smile, "_I __guess __they __just __need __to __be __reassured__s ometimes._"

Happy that she had made her roommates feel better, she walked forward to go to bed. She gasped when she saw a couple of papers sitting on her bed. Completely forgetting Rin and Len, she rushed forward to see if they were what she thought they were.

"Hey Rin! Len! Look! I already have a song! Someone must have liked my singing!" Miku was beside herself with excitement. She knew that the only job a Vocaloid had was to sing songs, but she felt like she had just earned the whole world.

Rin beamed. "Good job Older Sister! I can't wait until I get some music too!" Then she got a mischievous look on her face. "Why don't you go tell _Kaito_?" she asked sweetly.

Miku gave a fake glare in Rin's direction. She still had to admit to herself that she did desperately want to tell Kaito, so she started to rush out the door. She stopped, and looked at Rin and Len. "Do you want to come too?" she asked.

"Of course," Len said, and Miku was surprised at the tone of his voice. He sounded more mature, and she wondered if he was purposely trying to make his voice deeper. She hoped he wouldn't keep being this self-conscious about himself.

The three stepped outside their room, and Miku knocked on the next door over. This time Kaito opened the door, and suddenly Miku forgot why her song was so important. Thankfully, Rin was just as proud of it as Miku.

"Guess what Kaito? My sister already got a song! She's going to be super popular, right? Everyone will wish they were her," Rin boasted. Miku tried not to feel proud, but Rin's words made her feel like she was really important. Miku couldn't suppress a smile.

Kaito looked from Rin to Miku. "Is that so?" he asked, with the smile on his face that Miku had begun to love. "Well, do you want to come in my room and show me what you get to sing?" he invited, stepping to the side so they could enter.

Now that they were facing the window-wall, Miku realized the sun was starting to set. However, she didn't want to pass up a chance with Kaito and she decided it would be good to reenforce the fact that not everyone thought Rin and Len were 'weird and gross.'

She walked passed Kaito and waited for him to enter the room. Gakupo was reading on his bed, and gave her a small smile when she entered before returning to his book.

"Oh, Miku," Kaito said as he walked past her to his bed, "I have something to help you...focus," he finished, smiling. He walked back to her holding a little clock. "This can sit next to your bed. If you set the alarm, you'll never wake up later than you want to," he explained.

Miku didn't know whether to laugh or to thank Kaito. She decided it would seem rude if she laughed, so she thanked him and Kaito began explaining how it worked. Rin and Len watched intently as he pressed buttons and changed the numbers.

They eventually found themselves seated around the little white table, and the night sped on, Kaito and Rin proving to have similar personalities; sometimes the conversation got so lively that Gakupo had to put down his book and listen, amused at their boastful bantering. Miku and Len joined in occasionally, but most of the time they only mocked what Rin and Kaito would say between themselves.

Miku had unconsciously started hugging her alarm clock close to her. Kaito noticed, and without missing a beat in his conversation with Rin, drew Miku into the conversation as well.

"Hey Rin," he said, pretending like he was pointing out an interesting fact, "Miku seems to really love that alarm clock.

Rin caught on to the game and smiled. "Oh, I think she just likes the person who gave it to her." Miku tried to defend herself but Rin just kept talking.

"I mean, I bet a lot of the new Vocaloids and Utauloids know now, everyone saw the way she blushed when you tapped her on the shoulder in class," said Rin, smiling with almost and evil look to her.

Miku's cheeks were deep red by now, but even Len, who was most supportive of Miku, was laughing. "Yeah, I saw that too," he agreed. Miku turned and glared at him, and he tried to stifle his laughter.

Miku sighed and gave in. "Ah, I guess the secret's out now. Everyone knows I'm head over heels for Kaito." Miku looked sarcastically at Kaito, trying her best to make it clear she was joking. This just made Len and Rin laugh more.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the apparent snores of Gakupo. "Wow, he snores loudly," whispered Rin. Len slapped her on the arm, and she gave him a look as if to ask '_what __was __that __for?_'

Trying to make up for Rin's blunt comment, Miku stood and motioned for the twins to get up too. "I guess we lost track of time," she said quietly, "even though I had _this_ clock with me the whole time." She held it out at arm's length, pretending to be disgusted with it.

Kaito understood Miku had really wanted an excuse to leave, so he went to the door and opened it for them, politely bowing to Rin as if she were the queen. She giggled, and exited the room, followed by Len and finally Miku, who stopped at the doorway.

"Ah, sorry for the rowdiness of Rin," she said, "And for the implications about...well, you know..." Miku stopped and sighed.

"Rin's fine," Kaito replied with a wave of his hand. "She's so much fun; I love her," he continued. Then Kaito got that mischievous grin that Miku had seen on Rin's face. "Of course, not as much as I love-" Miku cut him off with a quick glare. Kaito put his hands up in mock surrender. "OK, fine. Good night," he said with mock stiffness.

Miku sighed again and left the room, hearing Kaito say behind her, "Some girls just can't handle a little embarrassment for the sake of a good time." Miku rolled her eyes. She entered her own room and collapsed on her bed.

"_Great,_" she thought. "_Of __course __I __just __left __my __song __in __Kaito's __room._"

* * *

><p><strong>In case you're wondering, the 'audition' song was Magnet. I never actually name a song in the story, but if I'm thinking of a specific one I usually give some pretty obvious hints as to what it is. I'm not actually a fan of Magnet, but I'm not unreasonably against it and I felt like it was a good idea here to introduce Rin and Len's uncomfortableness with being pinned down as having one relationship or another because they sang so well and then being mocked for it. (Thus the chapter title.)<strong>

**Last thing: I totally felt like Miku did when she got her first song when I got my first review for this story :3**


	5. You Again

More exhausted than she had realized, Miku had fallen asleep almost immediately, her last thoughts wondering if she should go back and retrieve her song from Kaito. She awoke the next morning, the alarm clock once again tucked against her.

She quickly set it aside as if it were a bug. She looked at it again, and realized the time was 11:00 am. Out of habit, she started to freak out, but remembered her classes were over.

She sat up in bed and saw the reason she woke up. Rin and Len had returned their road roller to full size and were sitting in it, making noises that they thought would go with it. The road roller took up most of the width of the room and Miku had to flatten herself against the wall to squeeze past it.

"Oh hi Older Sister!" greeted Len, apparently wide awake. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my song. I left it in Kaito and Gakupo's room."

"Aw, did you leave it on purpose?" asked Rin sweetly.

Miku, still tired, glared at Rin. "Shut up," she said insensitively. Rin, apparently unaffected, continued making road roller sounds. Len stared at Miku as if she would explode any second.

Miku realized that she had been rude to Rin, but made no effort to apologize. She was too tired. She decided she would have to make an effort to get in bed before midnight.

Continuing out the door, she reluctantly knocked at the next door over for the second time within twelve hours. She attempted to wake herself up more before the door opened, so she wouldn't look like she just got out of bed, even though she did.

Kaito opened the door and immediately glanced at her hair. He suppressed a laugh before asking, "Would you like a hairbrush?" Panicked, Miku reached up and felt her hair. There were apparently dozens of stray strands coming out of her hairbands.

Embarrassed, her cheeks reddened and she nodded, and Kaito retreated into his room and came back seconds later with what appeared to be a brand new hairbrush.

"Why do you have a new hairbrush?" Miku asked, confused.

"Gakupo," Kaito said smiling. "He accidentally breaks quite a few, so he has extras ready."

Whether from exhaustion or from the fact that Kaito was standing there, Miku found this extremely amusing. Gakupo _did _have really long hair that he kept in a hairband. She started laughing uncontrollably, and Kaito looked over Miku down the hallway before pulling her into his room.

"You OK?" he asked, close to laughing himself. She nodded, still laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes. Suddenly, she regained herself. Her laughter dying down steadily, she took out her hairbands and started brushing her hair.

"Ah, sorry," she said, followed by a sigh to finish her laughing session. "I don't know what came over me. That was just really funny. Thanks for the hairbrush, anyway."

"No problem," said Kaito. "So, why did you knock on my door again?" Kaito looked at Miku questioningly. Miku suddenly realized she had forgotten why she had come. Desperately trying to remember, she suddenly saw her music on the white table.

"Ah! Right! I forgot my song here last night, and didn't want to bother you too late or too early," Miku said, not admitting that she had slept in way too late. She went over to retrieve it, her long hair dragging behind her as she tried to brush it.

"Where's Gakupo?" she asked as she attempted to turn around without tripping over her hair.

"Singing," Kaito replied, staring at Miku while she brushed her hair. She looked up at him, feeling a little bit uncomfortable when she saw Kaito looking back.

"What?" she demanded, addressing Kaito's sudden attention.

"Oh, nothing. You're just the only person here." After that he made a point to stare her down as she finished brushing her hair. Miku didn't completely believe he had been doing that on purpose at first, though.

Looking bored, Kaito tried to break the awkward silence. "You can keep that brush if you want. I don't think Gakupo will notice."

Miku, not wanting to give up her chance to make Kaito feel awkward, declined. "No, I don't think I need it. Maybe I'll just come visit you every day." She stuck her tongue out at him jokingly and started slowing down her movements.

Kaito sighed. He actually didn't mind. He liked this side of Miku, she seemed much more fun than she let on. He just didn't know how much longer she'd keep this up; it wasn't a very exciting activity to watch someone brush her hair, no matter who it was.

Finally, Miku got tired of her game of keep-Kaito-waiting. She put down the brush and tried to put her hair back up with her hairbands. Much to her disgust, one snapped. "Ah!" she exclaimed in annoyance. "My hair is too thick to put up in just one hairband." She narrowed her eyes at the broken one, trying to convey her hate.

She looked at Kaito for help, but he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if Gakupo has extra hairbands," he said. "But even he doesn't put up all of his hair. You could try leaving some of it down."

Miku struggled with her hair before letting out and exasperated sigh. She knew what she probably needed to do, but didn't want to do it. "Help me?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kaito was grinning.

"_Help__me_," she said sternly. Kaito went over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair. "But don't hurt me!" Miku added quickly.

"Hm," Kaito said, apparently trying to figure out the best way to put her hair up. "OK now try to keep your head still." Kaito started to braid some of her hair, and Miku stood staring at the wall, clueless of what to do.

"Wow. You have a lot of hair," Kaito said, five minutes into the braid.

"Maybe you just don't know how to handle a girl's hair," Miku retorted.

"Well apparently, neither do you," Kaito shot back.

Miku was silent again. Kaito finished the braid, and then tied it together with a little bit more hair. "There. Now don't you look pretty," said Kaito in a mocking tone. Miku yanked her hair away from Kaito turned to face him.

"I'll be leaving now," she said, and Kaito almost opened his mouth to remind her about her song. He decided against it, smiling at the thought of what her reaction could possibly be when she remembered again.

Miku left the room, and, wanting to see what her hair looked like, headed to where Meiko normally was. She was glad to see Meiko was there, who greeted her with a smile.

"Your hair looks nice," she said. "Did you do it yourself?"

"Ah, no," Miku said, avoiding revealing who did, "But I did come to ask if you had a way I could see my reflection. I want to make sure it doesn't look bad.

Meiko took another look at Miku's hair. "Nope, not at all," she reassured Miku. "It looks really good, but what happened to your twin tails?" she asked curiously.

"One of my hairbands snapped. I couldn't put all of my hair into one hairband," Miku explained.

"Well, you might find another one on your bed. Thinks like that tend to show up there," Meiko said. "Not, specifically, your bed. I mean beds in general," she specified.

"Yeah, I got it." With that, Miku started walking back to her room. "Thanks," she remembered to call over her shoulder. Miku wished she had asked Meiko what time it was. Of course, Miku didn't know if Meiko even knew what time it was. "_Rin __and __Len __might __be __taking __a __nap __or __something, __considering __how __they __went __to __bed __late __and __woke __up __early,_" Miku thought.

She decided to open the door slowly so she wouldn't disturb them if they were sleeping. She sang her middle C softly in case the door wasn't soundproof, though she guessed it probably was, and then opened it gently. Closing it with the utmost care, she then turned and walked towards Rin and Len's beds.

Instead of there being two beds, like before, there was only one bed. Rin and Len were leaned against the pillows and wall, apparently sleeping. Rin's head was on Len's shoulder, and Miku couldn't help but wonder if they had meant to do that.

"_Did __the __door __sense __that __their __personalities __were __so __matched __that __they __needed __a __bed __together? __Or __did __it __know__t hat __Len __wasn't__i ndependent?_" Miku wondered these things as she tiptoed across the room to her bed and found a hairband. She put up her hair and then wiggled her way almost all the way under the sheets and closed her eyes. "_Hey, __you're __supposed __to __be __doing __something,_" her subconscious said.

"_What?_" she asked it.

"_I __don't __know._"

"_Well__you're__helpful._" Miku opened her eyes. She didn't want to keep having conversations with herself, so she tried to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She paced back and forth, which looked kind of funny, seeing how she was still tiptoeing.

Rin and Len stirred. Miku decided it would be best to go outside to do her pacing. She went outside and saw Kaito's door, and suddenly remembered. "_The__song._" She sighed angrily and knocked, for yet the third time in twelve hours.

Kaito greeted her at the door with her song. "Forget something?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course," she said. "I wouldn't come within 500 meters of you without a reason."

Kaito looked thoughtful. "Probably not," he said, "Too bad you live right next to me." His grin returned. Miku grabbed the papers from his hand and left without a good-bye. Since her room was currently unavailable, she went to the recording room, eager to sing again.

She sat and read over the song, and, fully confident in her abilities, put the last page into the music-playing-machine. She found the emotional instructions on the song seemed to fit her quite well, and she felt she sang even better than on the 'audition' song.

Satisfied, she left the room after her song was done. She went to Meiko, who was again in the hallway. "I sang a song," said Miku. Meiko nodded.

"Yes, don't worry now. We'll make sure a copy of it goes to the composer," she reassured Miku. "Why don't you go get some sleep now. It's almost 10:00."

Miku realized she hadn't been sleepy because she woke up so late. She figured she might as well go to bed though, it was no use repeating what happened today. She returned to her room, and started to open the door quietly. However, laughter met her ears and she opened the door the rest of the way quickly.

Rin and Len were jumping on their bed. Miku shook her and walked past them, saying, "I know you two were just asleep, but you really need to go back to bed. It's late and you shouldn't get your sleeping pattern all messed up," and then under her breath she added, "like me."

The two blond-haired Vocaloids sat down, always obedient to their favorite person. "So, did you sing your song?" asked Len, and Miku was surprised that he was the first to talk, unlike usual when Rin was full of things to say.

"Yes," Miku said quickly, "I think I did a pretty good job." She had been staring at the wall, but now she regained focus and started to get in her bed. "Wait, I have more papers on my bed. You've got to be kidding me," said Miku, still getting used to her job.

Rin and Len looked disappointed. "Why haven't we gotten any yet?" asked Len again. Miku shrugged her shoulders sadly, wishing with all her heart her roommates would get a chance soon to be the best they could be.

"I'm sure you'll get one soon," she told them, though not at all as sure as she sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, the trials of lack of sleep and breaking hairbands. Ok but for real, this is a pretty random chapter. Character development, I suppose? Yeah, I'll stick with that ^.^<strong>


	6. Go Fish

The next morning, Miku awoke to Rin and Len shaking her awake. "What?" she asked sleepily. Len held up a piece of paper close to her face, and Miku tried to focus on it. Unable to, she pushed it away from her face. "Did you get a song?" she asked, guessing that was what the paper was.

"Yep," Len nodded, "And it's a duet with Rin." He pulled Rin closer to him. Miku studied them.

"You aren't...a couple...are you? Am I missing something?" she asked cautiously. Then she saw Rin and Len simultaneously look disappointed at her. "Ah, sorry. I just did the same thing everyone else did, didn't I? You're best friends. I knew that." Miku tried to recover herself. "Well, I have a song too, so let's go to the recording room together," she suggested.

Rin and Len agreed and started to walk out the door. Miku followed them, happy to let them lead for once. However, when they got to the recording room, she almost turned around and went straight back. In the room where Miku, Rin, and Len waited, the current song being sung was coming out of a speaker. Miku recognized Kaito's voice as the one doing the singing.

The song ended and Kaito walked out. He saw Miku trying to look inconspicuous, which was really impossible since there were only three people in the room, and laughed. "Come to listen?" he asked, knowing full well Miku would never do such a thing.

"You can leave now," she replied dryly. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. Seconds later, he came back in.

"Actually, I think I'll stay here and listen to Rin and Len sing," he said smiling at the two now beaming Vocaloids. Miku rolled her eyes. She got up and tried to physically push Kaito out of the room, but Kaito just stood there and shook his head at Rin and Len, who giggled in return.

Tired, Miku sat back down, and Kaito sat down next to her. She scooted away from him, and he respected her space. At least, he respected it for the moment.

Rin and Len went into the room to sing their song, and Kaito moved closer to Miku just to see her try to scoot off the end of the couch. "Did you look at your new song yet?" he asked.

"How did you know I got a new song?" she asked, wondering if he was spying on her or something like that.

He held up a piece of paper. It clearly said '_A __duet __for __Hatsune __Miku __and __Kaito.'_ Miku let out an audible groan. "And the funny thing is," said Kaito, "It's the same tune as the song your roommates are singing right now, so listen closely," he said, winking at her.

Miku narrowed her eyes but started listening to the song. She grew nervous as she listened to the lyrics. They seemed kind of...suggestive. She realized what Kaito meant by the tune being the same, because she definitely wouldn't be singing these lyrics. They were written for look-a-likes.

Miku decided the song was actually kind of cute and sad. She still worried about Rin and Len's reputations though. When they finished, she told them good job as they came out and then went into the room with Kaito. She read through her lyrics and sighed. "Well, I have to be in love with you, but at least I get to almost kill you," she said.

Kaito laughed. Their song started and Miku had to force herself into character. Besides her lack of attraction to Kaito, she sang her character quite nicely, and once again was proud of herself.

Miku said good-bye to Kaito discreetly under her breath, and left with Rin and Len to go back to their room. Miku turned to Rin. "So, how did you like your song?"

"I really liked it. It sounded nice," said Rin simply.

Miku knew she would go over the edge some day, but she just had to ask. "What did you think about...the meaning?"

"Well, I think it was sad. I guess Vocaloids don't grow, but if I were a human and looked the exact same as Len, I would hate to start becoming different."

Miku sighed on the inside. She decided to just let it go. If Rin and Len were happy with it, Miku didn't want to ruin it for them. She wondered if they were too innocent to suspect anything, or if they honestly weren't bothered at all by it.

They arrived at their room, and found that it wasn't even noon yet. Miku, tired of reading, decided that they should think of a game. Rin and Len put on thoughtful looks as they tried to think of something to entertain themselves.

After a few minutes, Rin gave up. "I've got nothing," she said. "After all, I'm a singing robot, not a genius robot."

"You don't have to be a genius to think of a game," Len said in a belittling tone.

"Then why haven't you thought of one?" Rin asked disdainfully.

"I'm a genius."

Miku couldn't quite see how that logic worked, but she supposed it didn't matter. Unfortunately, the only person Miku could think of that would likely have a game was Kaito. She really didn't want to make it into a habit to visit him, but it looked like it was going to happen anyway.

"OK guys, it looks like we're going to go visit Kaito," Miku said in mock sadness. Rin, still trying to jump on possibilities to tease Miku, opened her mouth, but Len stopped her. Apparently with a new respect for him, Rin held back whatever comment she had planned to throw at Miku.

The three walked back to Kaito's door, where Miku had lost count of how many times she had knocked in the past day. "Do either of you want to knock?" she asked, turning to Len and Rin. She hoped that maybe if one of them knocked, it wouldn't seem like it was her idea.

"Sure," Rin said. She went up and knocked firmly. Gakupo opened the door, and, guessing they were looking for Kaito, pointed to the table. Kaito looked up and spotted them.

"You guys just can't get enough of me, can you?" he said, feigning exasperation. He couldn't help but smile again. "But for real, what brings you here again so soon?"

"We're bored," Len stated.

"Yeah," agreed Rin, "And this 'genius' can't think of any games." She pretended to elbow Len.

"Well aren't you lucky; I have a game right here," said Kaito, as he pointed to a deck of cards. Rin, Len, and Miku, uneducated on such subjects as card games, looked at him blankly. Kaito pretended to be surprised. "You mean you've never played a card game?" he asked.

Miku shook her head. Rin and Len shrugged.

"OK, well I guess I'll have to teach you how to play one," said Kaito, and started to explain when Miku interrupted him.

"Where do you even get all of this stuff?" Miku asked, wondering why she didn't have anything but books.

"Some things appear because of your personality," Kaito explained, "but Meiko will give you a whole lot of stuff if you know what you want. Remember, she's in charge of this thing."

Miku made a mental note to ask Meiko for a hairbrush in the future, though wondered why Meiko couldn't give her a hairband. "_Maybe __she __didn't __have __any __because __her __hair __is __so __short,_" Miku decided.

"OK, well get on with the game," demanded Miku, and Kaito shrugged and started explaining again. Apparently the game was called 'Go Fish,' though Miku couldn't for the life of her figure out what fish had to do with anything.

They played happily for hours, Miku's feelings towards Kaito softening. Gakupo joined in, being very good at the game. Len turned out to be really good too. He jokingly reminded Rin multiple times, "I am a genius, after all."

Eventually, interest in the game faded. "Cherish your free time right now," Kaito said, "You'll probably have to spend a lot more time singing when you become more popular."

"Why do you have so much free time?" asked Miku, and then regretted it.

"I'm just not as popular. I was one of the first Vocaloids, along with Meiko, but people just aren't as interested in us. That's why I teach though. As soon as my lessons start again next week, I'll be busier," Kaito explained, his tone less cheerful than usual.

Miku felt sad and surprised at the same time. She felt bad for Kaito. It wasn't his fault that he was an earlier version of Vocaloid. She was surprised because he obviously expected her to become famous. She felt grateful towards him; even though she constantly tried to insult him, he still supported her efforts as a singer.

The mood having become less happy, Miku decided it would be best if she left. She took Rin and Len with her, and together they went to Meiko to get some cards. Miku was hoping she could find more card games to play eventually.

Meiko gladly fulfilled their request and brought them a deck of cards. Len, determined to make up a game, sat in his bed and stared at the wall. Rin turned to Miku and made a face, as if to say, "_I __think __he __might __be __crazy._" Miku decided to take a quick nap to rest her eyes; staring at cards for so long had made her sleepy for some reason.

She awoke to see Len throwing the cards up in the air. "What are you doing?..." Miku asked. Len, happy Miku was awake, started to explain his 'game.'

"See, you throw the cards into the air," he began excitedly, "Then you pick them up, and then you sort them into piles in order by number and based on the matching symbols!" He gathered his cards up. "I call it Banana."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Real genius right there," she said quietly to Miku. Miku laughed. She had begun to think Len was maturing, but apparently he could still be just as silly sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, another short chapter. <strong> **I just keep getting even more creative with the chapter titles. Not. That doesn't seem to be a specialty of mine.**

**I'm hoping you were able to guess the song. If not, that was Adolescence and Cendrillon.**

**By the way, I'm really awesome at Go Fish. Therefore that is the game I used. NO QUESTIONS. My sister also really did make up that game "Banana" but she called it Corndog... Don't ask me, I don't know what goes through her head...**


	7. Yours Has

**Bad chapter title again. It makes sense afterwards though. I mean, it should.**

**From here on out, I start making up more and more stuff about songs and popularity levels. Just go with it ^.^**

**Also, I'm unsure about the rating. I rated it T just to be safe, but I never swear, this is obviously not violent, and there shouldn't be any suggestive stuff, so should I change the rating?**

* * *

><p>Days passed quickly. Kaito had to start teaching the new Vocaloids and Utauloids again, and Miku gained popularity very quickly. She noticed posters and pictures of herself appearing on her once blank ceiling. Sometimes she wondered if the room thought she was getting full of herself. She probably was, but she enjoyed it.<p>

Rin and Len were gaining attention too, but not nearly as much as Miku. Sometimes, when feeling a little bit overly proud of herself, Miku liked to think their popularity was due to being associated with her. A lot of times, they would sing covers of songs that were original to her.

They didn't have any trouble getting along with each other, and Miku felt her life couldn't get any better. She was envied by many, her voice had developed beautifully, she could play almost any role perfectly, and she still had time to enjoy the company of her roommates.

One day, she read through the lyrics of a certain song. "It fits me perfectly!" Miku said out loud in joy, sitting in the recording room. She didn't actually know if it was the best idea to be proud of that, since part of the song indicated that she was a bit bossy and demanding. However, she was almost tired of songs that portrayed her as cute and innocent, because she didn't feel that way. Her voice just gave that implication.

She did the best she could, and, satisfied with her performance, went to go tell Meiko, like she always did when she completed a song. She then returned to her room, pleased to find that she didn't have another song on her bed and she would get a break for a little bit.

"How did you do?" asked Len, as he had made a habit of doing.

"Perfectly," said Miku, her tone airy and melodic. Rin and Len glanced at each other. Miku had changed from just a few days ago. Rin and Len were finding that she was less and less fun to be around. Rin partially wished that Kaito would get a break again; he seemed to be able to bring Miku back down to earth pretty quickly.

"Well, that's good," said Rin halfheartedly. Miku looked at her with her head tilted to the side.

"Is anything wrong?" Miku asked curiously. Rin shook her head quickly. Miku resumed her almost haughty look as she laid down in bed to read. A few minutes passed of utter silence, and then Len sighed. He glanced at his side of the bed and spotted a song.

"Hey Miku," he began, and Miku looked up, "Isn't this the song you just sang?" he asked. Miku got up and looked up at the paper.

"Yep," she said shortly.

"Wow, that was quick," Len stated. "This song must be really popular," he decided, emphasizing the word 'really.' "I guess I'll go sing it now, then." Miku went back to her bed.

"Good luck," she remembered to call after him. She heard the door close and went back to her book. About ten minutes later, he came back.

"How did you do?" asked Rin, mocking Len's common question.

"Just fine, thank you very much. If you're wondering, the song was in fact about you being the number one princess. You're welcome," he said, smiling. He then turned to Miku. "Hey Miku, Meiko said she wants to talk to you." Miku got up.

"Something about your song," Len added, but Miku was already out the door. He shrugged and looked at Rin. "So, number one princess, do you want me to bow really low for you now?" Len asked, referencing the lyrics of his song.

"Yes please, do it now," Rin demanded, smiling sweetly.

"Ah! it was a joke!" Len protested, but Rin pointed down. Len narrowed his eyes and bowed dramatically. Rin laughed, but stopped abruptly.

"My laugh sounds kind of alone without Miku," Rin said sadly.

"You think too hard about things," said Len. "But yeah, I do wish Miku spent more time talking to us. I mean, we were having the time of our lives just last week."

"Maybe once the week is over, Kaito will get another break and we can have more fun," said Rin hopefully.

. . .

Miku had run to Meiko, who hardly ever specifically requested to talk to someone. Out of breath, she stopped in front of Meiko. Meiko stifled a laugh. "In a hurry?" she asked Miku. Miku nodded plainly, shifting her weight to one side.

"Well, I was going to talk to you about an offer I got from someone important. You know how Vocaloids never actually talk face to face with humans?" Meiko asked, though it was rhetorical, so she continued. "It's been decided that some Vocaloids have enough attention that they could actually start making live appearances. After all, it's not impossible for a Vocaloid to come across a human."

Miku's eyes widened. "Are you saying I could be in a concert?" she asked excitedly. Meiko nodded.

"You would sing your most recent song, since it's so popular, though I must admit Len gained quite a lot of attention with it too. But since it's original to you, you get to sing it. If I can, I'll arrange for Len and Rin to sing in the concert also. They seem like they'd be good at live appearances."

Miku couldn't believe it. She would be the first Vocaloid to star in a concert. A small part of her was mad at Len, because she felt she deserved all the attention for that song. "_It __was __only __because __I __sang __it __that __it __got __so __popular, __and __only __because __it __was __popular __did __Len __get __to __sing __it,_" she comforted herself.

"OK, I can't wait," Miku said. "When is it?"

"About a month after Christmas," replied Meiko, "Plenty of time to pick out other songs to sing there. You'll need at least five, and you can sing duets if you want. Go ahead and tell Rin and Len too, though it's not official that they're in the concert yet. It depends on their appeal between now and Christmas."

Miku almost couldn't contain her excitement. She rushed back to her room, momentarily forgetting her calm, on-top-of-the-world attitude. "Rin! Len!" she yelled, and the two looked up from a sheet of paper, frozen in fear.

"Guess what?" Miku said excitedly, and Rin and Len relaxed. "We could be in a concert!" Rin and Len's faces brightened up immediately.

"Are you serious?" asked Rin. "So what do we have to do to be in it?"

"Well, I think I'm already in it, but Meiko said that depending on how much appeal you had by Christmas, you could be in the concert too!" Miku smiled, already trying to decide on what types of songs she would like to sing.

"Well, I think we may have the song we need right here," said Len. "We were just looking at it. Remember that song Rin got a little bit ago that was about her being an evil princess that we thought was really weird?" Miku nodded.

"Well, we just got another song that looks to be just like it, except I sing it. I'm apparently her servant," he paused to stick his tongue out at Rin, "And I die in her place. I also kill you," he said, smiling jokingly at Miku. Miku narrowed her eyes at him. "Only because Princess Rin wants me to!" he defended, pointing to Rin. "Wait, why do you always get to be the princess?" he asked Rin, getting sidetracked for a moment.

"Why? Do _you_ want to be the princess?" Rin asked, laughing.

"No! That's not what I meant," exclaimed Len, looking from Miku to Rin. "Oh, never mind. I'm going to sing this song now."

"Good luck!" Rin said cheerfully, glad that Miku was in a good mood and Len had a song that told a good story.

"I'm going to take a nap," Miku said, a little bit tired from her lack of sleep ever since she had started getting a lot of songs. She got in bed and set the alarm clock so she wouldn't sleep too long, which made her remember Kaito.

She didn't _like_ like him, but he had become a good friend before he got busy again. She hoped it wouldn't be awkward to see him again, but part of her guessed she'd probably find a way to make it awkward. Ignoring her nap, she made up her mind to go talk to him right away.

When she got to him, he was at his desk, looking at his computer. He heard her walk in and looked up. "Hey," he greeted her with a grin. "You wouldn't believe the song I had to sing the other day. It was about you being my wife and pretending to be dead every time I came home from work. I really hope this doesn't happen to humans, because that would just be a little bit weird."

"Yeah, it would..." Miku agreed, and then to herself, "_Cheerful __as __always._"

"So, what are you looking at," Miku continued, indicating the computer. "Does every teacher have a computer, or just you?"

"Just me. I am partially in charge of getting the songs out into the public, after all. I'm not really looking at anything; I was trying to find Rin's song, the one that went with Len's, to track how popular it was, since you guys have a chance of being in a concert," Kaito said happily. "Rin's song wasn't popular at all when it first came out, but now that Len just sang his part to it...wow," he added.

"Ah, so, you already knew about the concert?" Miku asked, partially disappointed. Then she realized what he had been saying about Rin and Len's songs. "And, their songs are really popular?" Kaito nodded. "As popular as...mine?" Kaito nodded again.

"Since when do you care though? I thought you loved when your 'siblings' did well," Kaito observed, his smile disappearing for a moment.

"Ah, I don't know," Miku admitted. "Every time I hear that they got really popular, part of me gets really mad at them. It's like a game. If I win, I'm happy; I want to win again. If they win, I'm mad; I still want to win the next time."

Kaito almost looked disappointed now. "Have their personalities changed?" he asked. "I think yours has."

Miku tried to think for a moment. "_They __seem __to __act __the __same __way __with __each __other, __and __when __I __wasn't __being __mean __they __went __back __to __being __normal __to __me..._"

She realized she too had a weakness. The twins couldn't stand when someone tried to force a relationship on them, and that made them feel hurt. Miku couldn't stand not being popular. She decided her problem was probably worse. She ended up hurting other people when she felt hurt. "_But __it's __impossible __for __me __to __avoid!_" Miku thought desperately, "_When __I __sing __and __know __my __song __is __going __to __be __popular, __I __can't __help __but __feel __invincible __and __queen __of __the __world. __Number __one __princess, __actually._" She almost laughed at her own joke.

"Still here?" Kaito asked, staring at her changing expressions. Miku focused on him and realized she was still in his room. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kaito. I'm being a jerk to people when I should really be encouraging them, but I just can't help it! I can't, can't, can't!" Miku burst out, her easily angered side coming back. She stomped out of the room, angered by her own apology, as if Kaito had been the one telling her she was being a jerk.

Kaito sighed. "I thought maybe you might come back to normal, just for a little bit," he said to the empty room, and went back to looking at his computer.

She got to her room and sang her note to open the door with force. She stalked to her bed, ignoring Rin and Len, only to see that the curtain on the window next to her bed had become thin and red, so that the sun shone through it and left flaming red light on her bed.

If she had been in a better mood, Miku would have admitted that it was kind of cool, actually. In her present mood, however, she thought her room was making fun of her. She was also mad that she had wasted her nap time for that. "_Kaito's __not __a __good __friend __at __all,_" she thought angrily, even though she couldn't actually remember what he had said.

All she could think about was, 'I think yours has.' He said it in such a calm voice, as if he _knew_ it had, but didn't want to anger Miku. "_Well, __that __didn't __work, __now __did __it?_" Momentarily, Miku wondered why her roommates hadn't said anything. "_They __must __be __ignoring __me,_" Miku assumed, without even bothering to go look on their side of the room.

In reality, Rin and Len were taking a nap, like they thought Miku was, hoping they would wake up and find Miku still in a good mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I made some pretty obvious song references. Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, World is Mine, and When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead.<strong>

**Also, conflict! Yay! Or not yay. I had to rewrite this entire chapter because I was listening to "The Wooden Girl -Millenium of Wiegenlied-" and it was finally posted with English lyrics so I was getting depressed over it and I was like, "No! Miku can't be bad!" and then I realized I made my story really stupid -_- So I rewrote it and sorry if it's a little disconnected anywhere.**

**So now that I think about it, I don't think I'm good at writing romance, or anything funny, or anything serious, or conflict, so am I good at anything? If you read this, and have any idea, please tell me. I'd like to know. You know, confidence boost and stuff. Anything that's terrible, I'd also like to know about.**


	8. Mistletoe

**Hi :D**

**It's almost Christmas break! At least for me. I don't know about other people. But anyway, I'll have more time to write as of Monday, and so I should be able to finish writing this story, but I won't post it all just because I can. Unfortunately, on the day after Christmas, I leave to go somewhere where I don't have access to the internet. So from then to about January 3rd I won't be able to update. Just warning you in advance :)**

* * *

><p>As the holiday season nearly arrived, Miku grew more and more unpleasant to be around. She had received a part in the series that had made Rin and Len so popular, and had sung it with convincing emotion, but really hated it.<p>

Rin and Len secretly thought this was why it wasn't nearly as popular as their parts. They didn't say this of course, in fear of angering 'Older Sister,' though that term was hardly ever used anymore.

Miku liked to believe it was because Haku was in the song. She didn't think Haku had nearly as pretty a voice, which horrified Rin and Len. Miku, who had assured them of their talent in the beginning, was putting down another Vocaloid as if she were worthless.

In reality, Haku was the exact opposite to Rin and Len. After she had sung a part in the series, Rin and Len had adored her song and gone and made friends with her, discovering she was actually very kind and fun to be around, almost like Miku had been early on. This only made Miku more jealous, and she hardly ever spent any time in her room because of how often Haku was in there.

About two weeks out from Christmas, duets and Christmas songs were more prevalent than ever. Quite a lot of English was being sung, regardless of the abilities of some of the singers. Meiko had fixed the speakers so that any song being recorded could be heard in any hallway, and the general atmosphere was quite cheerful.

Boxes of decorations appeared in front of the doors of every room, and Vocaloids and Utauloids excitedly took part in the activity of decorating their rooms. Miku would spend most of her time sitting in the waiting room of the recording room, her hands full of songs she was supposed to sing.

The only time she went in her room was at night, to sleep, then she would leave in the morning with her music. She frequently carried around her leek, feeling that it was part of her popular character now. Kaito had gotten a break from his teaching, and had hoped to find Miku back to normal. He was disappointed, but still visited with Rin and Len, who were enjoying the festivity, for the most part.

One day, when she didn't have too many songs, Miku decided to stay in her room, just to see if she could try to get in a Christmas-y mood. It wasn't like she wanted to be alone. She just couldn't stand others, most of the time. Her irascibility had really become a major problem.

There she was, sitting on her bed, frowning. Rin and Len were on the floor, staring at her. An awkward silence had begun as soon as Miku announced she was staying in the room. Rin tried to start a conversation.

"Miku, have you noticed the snow outside? It's really pretty." she said as if everything were normal, pointing to the window.

"No," Miku said without enthusiasm, not even turning to look out the window.

Rin glanced at Len, as if urging him to try to start a conversation too. Len, lately having become more sullen and quiet, shook his head with a downcast expression. Rin turned back to Miku with the same expression as Len and sighed.

"Listen, Miku," she started, preparing to tell Miku she was ruining Christmas, "You're really-"

She was cut off by a knock on the door. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Rin jumped up and ran to the door. Len watched her, reluctant to meet Miku's bored stare. The door opened, and there was Kaito and Haku. For a second, Miku's eyes opened a little bit wider as she looked up at them, but then she lowered her gaze again, regret hiding in the eyes that used to be so beautiful when she laughed.

Kaito looked past the twins, over at the unhappy Vocaloid sitting on her bed. Her hair was illuminated by the red light through the curtain that was half closed, making her appearance quite intimidating and unreal. Kaito's expression saddened when he saw hers.

"Are you going to get mad at me again?" Kaito asked across the room. Miku didn't answer. Kaito sighed and walked into the room, holding Haku's hand. Miku noticed this and wondered just how much she'd missed.

Her curiosity taking over, Miku finally spoke. "Why are you holding her hand?" she asked in a demanding tone. Kaito looked down at his hand, as if seeing it for the first time.

"Uh," he said stupidly. "I can explain if you want," he said, his jocular nature daring to show itself. Miku didn't answer, but it didn't look like she was going to start any other topic any time soon, so Haku stepped in to answer.

"It's really nothing. Rin and Len miss you, and I apparently remind them of you. I've assumed an almost parental role temporarily, and Kaito took up the other half of the job. I guess it's sort of going to our heads?" she said, making the last part sound like a question. "It's really nothing," Haku repeated.

Miku, longing to resume her position of Older Sister, but too prideful to admit it, was feeling tortured. She had stayed in her room, hoping she might be talked into being reasonable, but all that had happened so far was that she was being reassured by her replacement that her good friend was only temporarily taken. The reassurance hadn't worked.

Kaito quickly tried to break the silence that was about to settle once again in the room. "Anyone up for Go-fish?" Miku realized she hadn't played that since she first learned it, and she wondered if her friends had been playing without her. Miku slowly got up off the bed, which made Rin silently become ten times more cheerful, and it even got a smile out of Len.

"We only have a small table," said Miku quietly, remembering the little one she had neglected to ever use.

Rin shook her head. "Not anymore," she said, and pointed behind Miku. "Look." Miku turned around and saw a long wooden table sitting in the white sunlight, the falling snow from outside making pretty shadows on it. Paper snowflakes hung around the edge of the table, and each of the six chairs that sat around it had a wreath covered in beautiful ornaments on it.

Miku couldn't suppress a small smile. "You did a good job of decorating," she said truthfully, and Rin beamed, as that was the first nice thing Miku had said in what seemed like forever. Kaito strode over to the table, next to Miku.

"I guess we'll be playing Go-fish then," he said happily. "Rin, do you want to get the cards for us?"

"Hold on," she said, sounding elated, "Look up, Miku." Miku and Kaito both looked up. Kaito's eyes widened, and Miku looked curious.

"What's that?" she asked, intrigued by the red berries that hung above her head.

Rin giggled. "Mistletoe," she said. "Guess what you have to do now!" Kaito, obviously aware what he was supposed to do, raised his hands in surrender, prepared to defend himself when Miku got mad. Rin took a dramatic breath. "KISS!" she shouted, and laughed evilly. Len looked at Rin strangely, half-smiling at her silliness.

Kaito looked at Miku as if to say '_sorry, __she __said __it, __not __me_.' Haku smiled at them, and watched in anticipation with Rin and Len. Miku narrowed her eyes at Rin as she stepped closer to Kaito, then looked up at Kaito. An awkward silence settled for what seemed like forever, and finally Kaito kissed Miku, who was squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Rin clapped loudly. "Encore! En-"

Len quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Well, that was awkward," Miku mumbled.

"We're still just friends, right?" Kaito asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, of course," said Miku quickly. "It was just mistletoe."

"I bet she just thinks Kaito's a bad kisser," Rin whispered to Len. Len rolled his eyes.

"OK, well now that's over," Kaito looked pointedly at Rin with one eyebrow raised, "and we can play Go-fish, finally." Rin giggled innocently. Len leaned towards her.

"Did you plan that?" he asked. Rin shrugged.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. You'll never know."

Len rolled his eyes again as Rin pranced off to go get a deck of cards. He didn't see how it was possible for Rin to plan something like that, but it still seemed like something she would do.

The five sat down at the table, avoiding the mistletoe, and started to play the card game. Miku smiled sincerely, and felt good when she did. She couldn't wait for Christmas, even though she wasn't sure what everyone was supposed to do on that day.

The afternoon was characterized by laughter and smiles, and Miku enjoyed herself greatly, more than she had in a while. At the end of the day, when Kaito and Haku left in their separate ways, and Rin and Len waved good-bye happily, and Miku laid down in bed, exhausted.

"Thanks for not being discouraged by my bad attitude," she said after Rin had closed the door. "I'm back on the right track now, and I'll try not to let my pride get the best of me again," she continued, feeling guilty as she looked at the many posters of herself on her ceiling.

Len spoke up, apparently in bed also, his voice muffled by the wall between them. "It's OK. It could happen to anyone," he said, "Like in Rin's song. Except I just _had _to die for her to realize she was wrong," he said, his tone sounding slightly annoyed, but in a joking way. "Stubborn Rin."

Miku laughed to herself at her two roommates. They really did want the best for her. They always had and they always would. Her gaze wandered over to the window, where the sun had gone down, and the moonlight highlighted the snowflakes sticking to the glass. "_The __snow __really __is __pretty,_" she thought to herself, and dozed gently off to sleep, ignoring the small stack of papers on the end of her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Christmas chapter coming up after this! :D And it actually has to do with the story. So don't just skip it.<strong>


	9. Merry Christmas, Miku

Christmas morning came and Miku had managed to stay in one of her good moods. She awoke to the sound of Rin and Len running around with jingle bells and singing Christmas songs. "_How __do __they __manage __to __wake __up __so __early __every __morning?_" Miku wondered sleepily. "What time is it?" she asked out loud, sitting up in bed.

"I dunno," Len said. "Maybe 5:00 a.m. by now."

"5:00! Are you serious, Len?" Miku asked, now wide awake. "Why'd you get up so early?"

"We're excited, of course. Why else?" Rin said plainly.

"Well, I know it's Christmas, but do you have any clue what we do on Christmas?" Miku asked, still not knowing what the big deal was.

"Kaito says that humans give each other presents on Christmas. We can pretty much get anything we want, so that wouldn't be much fun. So instead, we play games all day with the other Vocaloids and Utauloids, I think. It's sort of a gift, right? I'd take fun as a gift any day," Rin said, smiling.

"Right," said Miku. She picked up a bracelet of jingle bells off the table, noticing the curtains of the window had become red and green striped, leaving the whole room feeling bright and Christmas-y. "Jingle bells, jingle bells," she started singing as she shook her bracelet.

Rin and Len joined in, shaking their jingle bells on all the wrong beats. Miku started doing a random dance, but started laughing when Rin and Len made weird faces at her. Rin and Len continued to sing, but when they tried to sing in English, it was Miku's turn to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that is very un-English," she said, poking fun at their pronunciation. Miku had picked up a few songs in English over the Christmas season, and she knew they definitely did not sound like that.

"So...what are we going to do for three hours until the rest of the normal people wake up?" asked Miku, a little bit annoyed that Rin and Len woke up so early just to shake jingle bells.

"We could...do this!" said Rin, and knocked on the wall that split their room from Kaito's.

"Rin!" Miku almost shouted. "Gakupo's in that room too! You don't want to ruin their Christmas!"

Miku stared at the smiling Rin, who had pressed her ear to the wall. Soon enough, they heard a returning knock. Miku rolled her eyes as Rin dashed out the door, apparently going to visit Kaito. She looked at Len, who shrugged his shoulders, his calm, '_whatever_' smile never leaving his face.

The two left the room to go figure out where Rin was, and found her in Kaito's doorway, she and Kaito in some competition to see who would be the last one to say 'Merry Christmas.' After about ten alternating Christmas greetings, Miku coughed. Rin and Kaito seemed to notice her for the first time, and moved aside so she could come into the room.

Gakupo was apparently reading, as always, and Kaito seemed to be just as awake as Rin and Len. "_Wow, __we __got __really __lucky __on __our __neighbors,_" Miku thought, surprised. "_But __then __again, __I __shouldn't __be __surprised. __Rin __and __Kaito _do _have __similar __personalities._"

Miku noticed that the sun, which had been barely peaking over the horizon when she woke up, was now nearly half-risen. She looked at the clock. "_6:30.__I__guess__Len__ran__around__with__jingle__bells__longer__than__he__thought__when__he__told__me__the__time._"

"So Kaito," Miku said abruptly, "Do _you_ know what we're doing today?"

"Actually, I do, but," he winked, "I can't tell you. I'm sure you'll like it though. Just don't get all scary-Miku on us."

Miku had no clue what he was talking about, but she guessed he was probably serious about her self control. She made a mental note to stay calm; it was Christmas, after all. "Can you at least tell us when whatever we're doing today starts?" she asked hopefully.

Kaito gave a fake sigh. "No, you'll know when it's time. You just have to wait. Most people don't get up at 6:00 in the morning." He grinned.

"Well, any idea what we can do for now?" Miku asked.

"Read?" came Gakupo's voice.

Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len looked at Gakupo. He was smiling. "I hope we're not disturbing you," said Miku. Gakupo shook his head.

"Not at all. But reading is still a nice pastime," he said. Miku agreed, but she knew Gakupo was joking. The four stood awkwardly trying to figure out what to do, when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Len quickly. He opened the door and saw Haku, her silver-white hair flowing behind her from under a red Santa hat. Haku smiled.

"I knocked at your room," she said, talking to Len, "But you weren't there. No one told me the party was in here!" She exclaimed, looking up at the others in the room.

"Does everyone in the world wake up at the crack of dawn?" Miku asked out loud in an exasperated voice.

Haku laughed. "No, but I've spent enough time with Rin and Len to know that they get up pretty early. I figured they would be pretty excited on Christmas morning."

"Yeah, well you're only two hours late," Miku said, glancing at the clock. "I don't suppose you have any ideas on what to do either?"

Haku shook her head.

"Well, for it being a holiday, there sure isn't much to do. I blame you guys," Miku said, pointing to Rin and Len. "You woke me up too early to enjoy this."

Len pointed to Rin quickly. "Her fault. She stole your alarm clock and set it really early."

Kaito laughed. "Now, let's not start an argument. It's already nearly 7:00, you'll make it another thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" asked Rin and Len together, excitement evident in both of their voices.

Kaito glanced at Miku and Haku. "Oops. Prepare to have them bouncing off the walls for the next thirty minutes," he said. Miku and Haku giggled.

"How about this," Haku started to suggest, "Since you have so much energy, see how fast you can run from here to the recording room and back." Haku didn't think it would work, but before she could start another sentence, the two small Vocaloids were out the door. Haku turned to Miku and Kaito smiling.

"Well...that was easy," Miku said. "How long do you think it'll take them?" Kaito shrugged.

"It has to take at least five minutes, even if they were sprinting as fast as possible," Haku guessed. "Do you think Len will win because he's a boy, or Rin because she seems more energetic?"

Miku laughed. "I'll take my chances and say Rin." She turned to Kaito. "What do you think?"

"I have to disagree," Kaito said, but didn't give any explanation as to why. "How about we bet on it? If Len wins, I get to make you do something in the activity we're doing today. You don't know what we're doing yet, but it's not terrible. Just funny," he said smiling. "If Rin wins, you can make me do something in the game." Miku agreed to the bet.

The three stood waiting for Rin and Len to come back. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. Miku started to get worried. Then, to their surprise, Len opened the door and calmly walked in. "Did you walk the whole way?" asked Miku. Len gave a quick nod. "So where's Rin?" Miku asked slowly, wondering why Len hadn't already told her.

Len smiled. "She just had to greet _every __single __person __she __knew_ when she passed their doors. I don't even know if she's made it to the recording room yet," he said. Kaito turned to Miku.

"I win," he said triumphantly.

"That's not fair though," Miku said indignantly, "You know Rin's personality better than I do!"

"Do I? You would know her personality during the holiday season too if you had spent more time with her," Kaito said, and playfully poked Miku on the shoulder. Len stood watching.

"What did you win?" he asked curiously.

"A bet," was all Kaito had time to say before Meiko's voice seemed to come from the ceiling. Miku looked around for a speaker in the room but couldn't find one. She went out into the hall, followed by everyone else in the room.

"...To the stage that we have prepared for this special occasion," Meiko was saying. "Just look at your map and you'll find it labeled. Make your way there as soon as possible, and we can start our game."

Rin still hadn't come back yet, but Miku just had to assume she had heard Meiko and was making her way to the stage at the moment. Haku, Miku, Kaito, Len, and Gakupo walked together to the stage and crowded around it along with every other Vocaloid and Utauloid in the building.

Meiko was on the stage. There were five microphones set up, and a big screen facing the stage as well as on the back wall of the stage. Meiko looked around, and, apparently seeing everyone present, began to explain what was happening.

"Today, as you all should know, is Christmas!" A cheer went up from the Vocaloids and Utauloids. Meiko continued. "Today we're going to have some fun, and for the rest of the day and all night, we're going to have a karaoke session! That's a common thing among humans; they sing a song while only the instrumental is playing, while reading the words off a screen. We have every song anyone has sung, and the only rule is that you can't sing one of your own songs. Also, please be courteous to others and don't go fifty times in a row."

Silence settled in as no one wanted to be the first. Then Miku saw Rin bound up on stage. Rin said something to Meiko, apparently the title of the song, and Meiko went backstage laughing. A piano intro that was very familiar to Len started playing. Len hid his face as Rin innocently sang the first words. "Somebody took my pants..." Miku had to try extremely hard not to laugh.

Rin finished the song and the crowd cheered and laughed. Eager singers went up on stage, one after the other, singing their favorite songs by others. Miku still didn't go up though. Kaito tried to talk to her in between songs over the noise of the cheering. "So why haven't you gone up yet?"

"You won the bet, remember? I was waiting for some instructions." Miku said loudly over the audience.

"Oh, right," Kaito said, a smile spreading over his face. "I know what I want you to sing." He didn't get to tell her though, because the next song started. Miku looked up and saw Len, glaring at Rin. He put on his toughest face and began the song. Miku almost started laughing as she recognized the song Rin had told her about once. Then it got to the chorus and she almost had to stuff her hand in her mouth.

"Now I can..." the lyrics went. "Take off my panties, take off my panties, take off my panties alright!" Miku wasn't sure if he was trying to get revenge on Rin, but it sure wasn't working. If anything, it was making Rin even happier because it embarrassed Len. Miku did have to admit the two were brave to sing those songs in front of everyone.

The song ended and Kaito continued talking. "How about you do that one I told you about before you got mad at me that one time?" Miku looked confused, so Kaito gave her the title and Miku reluctantly got on stage. She told Meiko the title, and Meiko looked at her strangely.

Miku sighed as the music began. "When I open the door there's my wife collapsed..." Suddenly she started laughing. She tried to continue singing, but it was interrupted by her own laughter. Haku ran up on stage and grabbed a microphone. She helped Miku get back on track and they continued their duet happily. Miku put a lot of effort into her part, even trying to deepen her voice temporarily. It didn't really work though.

The crowd cheered again and Kaito clapped sarcastically as Miku came down off stage. "Bravo," he said, "Quite a show. You and Haku pulled that off nicely."

"Alright," said Miku, "But now it's _your_ turn." Kaito grinned. He waited until after the next song and then went up for his turn. Miku waited impatiently to see what he would sing.

Then, in his girliest voice, which was not very girly, he started to sing enthusiastically. "The number one princess in the world..."

Miku had been working hard to control her laughter on Rin and Len's songs. This was just cruel. She bit down hard, but when Kaito tried to scream halfway through, Miku lost it and had to run out of the area and get rid of her laughter. She could still hear him singing though, and had to stay away until the final high-pitched shriek.

She came back when she heard the cheering at the end, finally being able to laugh without being heard. "Good job," she told Kaito. "That wasn't nearly as good as my impression of you though."

Kaito looked at her with a skeptical smile. "Yeah, because I definitely required assistance while I was singing. You, Miss, have a laughing problem." He really didn't mind her laughing at all though. It was much better than her parading around silently like she was in fact the princess of the world.

After about three hours, everyone had gotten a chance to sing, and round two began. Apparently the goal was to find five singers who all wanted to sing the same song and do their best to harmonize. Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, and Haku instantly agreed to sing together. "What should we sing, though?" asked Rin.

"Well, something we all feel the same about," Len said, though that much was fairly obvious.

"Maybe something that's already a duet by a guy and a girl, so that we all have ranges we can reach?" Haku suggested.

"Ah! Kaito! Remember that song that Rin and Len sang together and then you and I sang together, and it was the same tune but different song?" Miku asked excitedly. Kaito nodded. "We could sing that! We can ask for our song, and Haku can read the words for my part; Rin and Len should know their song, and we can sing it all at once! It could sound pretty cool," Miku decided.

"OK, I like it," Rin said happily. "Shall we go up there now? No one else has gotten a group together yet." The fours others nodded and they went onstage and Miku told Meiko what song they wanted. They began singing and found that Miku was right, it sounded really good. At the end of the song, as they were getting off the stage, Meiko smiled at them.

"Clever," was all she said.

"_I __wonder __if __this __is __what __a __concert __is __like,_" thought Miku. "_I'm __not __becoming __scary-Miku __yet, __so __maybe __that __was __just __a __phase, __and __I __won't __have __a __problem __with __it __again,_" she thought happily. Scary-Miku seemed to have become the name for when she acted like she hated everyone.

As the afternoon turned into evening, and the evening turned into night, the karaoke session just became a free-for-all, and no one ever got tired of it, because singing was what they were all made to do. However, Rin and Len, who had been up for almost twenty hours straight without ever having done that before, started to get tired. Miku agreed to go with them back to her room, and said her last good-byes of Christmas to Kaito and Haku.

Rin and Len, now giddy with exhaustion, trudged their way back to the room. Before they fell asleep in their beds, Miku asked, "So, did you guys have fun today?" She wasn't completely sure if she'd get an understandable response.

"Oh definitely," said Len, "I love singing about taking my panties off."

* * *

><p><strong>There are two types of people: those who can tell a joke with a straight face, and those who laugh at their own jokes. I would be the latter. I thought this chapter was hilarious, but you know, that's just me xD<strong>

**Merry early Christmas?**


	10. Misunderstandings

**Woah...this one's over 3000 words :D That's my longest chapter so far. But as I've warned you before I think, I won't have access to a computer/internet until the 3rd of January. So, savor this chapter. It will be the last until January 5th.**

**Also, two new Vocaloids in the story :D**

* * *

><p>"But, why?" Miku asked sadly. "I like them so much!"<p>

"I'm sorry, but they did such a good job learning from you, and now we think maybe you can coach someone else up to fame. After all, they'll still be with each other, but you don't have to be crowded with three people in your room anymore."

"_Rin __and __Len __can't __be __my __roommates __any more._" Miku felt a tear slip down her cheek. She nodded at Meiko reluctantly. "But, who is my new roommate?" she asked, almost dreading the answer. No one could be as wonderful as Rin and Len.

"She's a new Vocaloid. Her name is SeeU. She's in class right now, so you can wait until she's done or go right ahead to your new room. I'll show you the way if you'd like."

Miku felt like the world was crashing down around her, and stayed frozen to the spot. "_Rin __and __Len __can't __be __my __roommates __any more!_" She thought again angrily. Miku turned and stomped away. "I don't want to go to my new room! I want to stay with Rin and Len!" she called over her shoulder.

She ran the rest of the way to her room and opened the door quickly. "Rin? Len?" she called, hoping they were awake. She looked at them, sitting on their bed, apparently just having woken up. She looked past them and saw her bed was gone.

Her eyes widened and she leaned against the wall. Her knees started to give out under her and she slid slowly down the wall, her eyes brimming up with tears. Len jumped out of bed and knelt down by her while Rin sat staring.

"What's wrong, Older Sister?" Len asked, his mature tone combining weirdly with his higher pitch. Miku covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Just a few days ago, she had been having the time of her life, finally getting used to the company of Haku and Kaito.

She pointed over to the empty space where her bed should have been. "I'm not your older sister any more," she said dejectedly.

"Of course you are!" Rin said quickly from where she was sitting, not seeing the problem. "Just because..." she gave the empty space a quick glance, "...you can't...stay here anymore..." she stopped talking as she finally saw what Miku meant.

Len looked from Rin then back to Miku. "You can still be Older Sister," he said quietly, hugging Miku. "Look at Kaito and Haku. They don't stay in our room, but we still spend time together all the time."

Miku's short-tempered side returned. "You're just fine because you still have Rin!" she almost shouted. Len got up, looking hurt.

"You're overreacting," was all he said, and left the room. Rin looked at Miku and then hurried after Len, leaving Miku sitting alone in a room that wasn't even hers. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, regretting how harsh she was.

Miku slowly left the room, almost wanting to turn back and see if her voice still opened the door. She decided she didn't want anymore disappointment, and went back to Meiko.

"Oh, you're back. SeeU still has another hour or so left of class. Do you want me to show you your room now?" Meiko asked cheerfully. Miku glared at the floor and then raised her eyes to Meiko.

"Fine," she said. Meiko started walking and Miku followed her, feeling dazed. She noticed she passed Haku's door in the process. She wondered if Rin and Len were in there, or possibly in Kaito's room. She continued following Meiko for what seemed like forever.

"This is a newer section of the building, since we've been getting more new Vocaloids and Utauloids. However, the room should still look the same. Make yourself at home; you should find all your stuff in this room," Meiko said and left.

Miku opened the door slowly, as if afraid something would jump out at her at any moment. Looking at the room, she saw it was in fact shaped the same way as her old room. The curtains on the window were white, and the ceiling above her bed was covered with posters of herself.

Her leek and alarm clock were sitting on her bed. She picked up her leek and stared at it. Feeling sudden anger, she hit the wall as hard as she could with it and it snapped. A new one appeared on her bed to replace it. She tossed the broken one aside and pulled open the curtains.

Her mouth opened in shock. This view wasn't at all like the one in the other room. A busy street could be seen, lined with tall buildings stretching up into the sky, held straight by the glowing columns of windows. She wondered for a moment if the things she saw were actually right in front of her, or even real at all.

She touched the glass and felt cool air on her fingertips. She drew her hand back quickly, never having experienced being cold before. She had seen it, when it snowed, but she never felt it.

Then she thought about the snow Rin and Len had pointed out to her when she was in a similar mood. "_I__hate__snow,_" she decided. She collapsed back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, not really focusing. She jumped up quickly after she heard the door open.

There she was. SeeU stood in the doorway. She had thick, long hair, like Miku's, but it was light blonde. "_She__has__cat__ears..._" Miku noticed with a smirk. The Vocaloid didn't look like the others; there was just something different about her. And Miku made up her mind not to like it.

"Hi," she said, and Miku tried to determine what her voice sounded like. Even from that one word Miku could tell SeeU's voice was beautiful. "I'm SeeU. Meiko said you would help me be famous!" she said with a cheerful smile, and Miku glared on the inside though her eyes were blank.

"Unfortunately, I got here at the very beginning of the month, so I won't get to start singing for a while," SeeU continued, ignoring Miku's hostility. "I heard you're famous, and you get to perform in a concert at the end of the month!"

Miku still didn't respond. She was thinking to herself. "_Still __the __eager __immaturity __of __all __the __new __Vocaloids __and __Utauloids. __Just...way __too __talkative._"

"Listen," Miku said, annoyed, "I'm a little bit tired and stressed out right now, and as much as I would _love_ to talk to you, I'd really like to take a nap right now."

SeeU tilted her head to the side. "OK," she said. "What should I do?" she asked.

Miku thought. SeeU seemed like the type that would love to meet new people. "_No, __too __much __like __Rin. __She __can't __replace __Rin._" Miku found herself confused. She wasn't supposed to care about Rin right now. She was mad at Rin and Len, though she couldn't remember why. She still didn't want this new Vocaloid to turn out to be fun. She covered her face and shook her head slowly, completely confused over her emotions.

SeeU looked past Miku when she didn't answer, and saw the window. "Ooh," she said, and ran over to stand by Miku. "That's really pretty."

Miku ignored her again and climbed into bed. She moved the leek and alarm clock onto the floor and covered her head with the sheets. SeeU had started humming a random made up tune, and Miku tried to block it out.

Miku turned onto her side under the covers, and closed her eyes to let a tear slip out. "_Why __does __everything __seem __like __it's __going __so __wrong __right __now?_" she asked herself. Her eyes stayed closed and she drifted off to sleep, sub-consciously hearing SeeU hum with her beautiful voice.

* * *

><p>Rin and Len had quickly knocked on Kaito's room after they left Miku by herself. The door was opened by Gakupo, who explained that Kaito was teaching again. Rin and Len left and went to Haku's room instead, who greeted them with a smile. Her smile faded when she saw the disappointed look on their faces.<p>

"I know two things that make you sad," she said, stepping aside so they could go inside. "Either you got made fun of, or Miku is in a bad mood again."

"Second option," was all Rin said. Len sighed.

"She's mad because Rin and I are being separated from her. She has to have a new roommate and supposedly it's not any different for Rin and me because we still have each other. I also think she has a tendency to switch emotions way too quickly," Len said. "Which is OK, whenever she bounces back from being sad to happy," he added quickly.

"Ever think maybe that's an underlying characteristic of all Vocaloids and Utauloids, since they have to change emotions for songs?" Haku asked. "Some just have a dominant emotion. I really can't figure out what Miku's is though."

"Well, she is really good at playing the emotions in her songs. That's probably why she can switch faster than most of us."

"Haku!" Who are those people?" a young voice called from the other side of the room. A little girl with dark hair and pale yellow-green eyes walked up. "You're really pretty," she said to Rin.

Rin's expression went blank for a second, partly because of the unexpected compliment and partly because she had no clue who this girl was.

"What about me?" Len asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You're pretty too!" the girl said, beaming. Len sighed while Rin giggled.

"This is my roommate, Yuki," Haku said. "She's made to look and sound really young, but she's just as smart as you so don't belittle her. She's extremely nice."

"Hi," Rin said, finding it hard to acknowledge the girl wasn't as young as she looked. "How long has she been your roommate? You've never said anything about her," Rin asked Haku.

"Nearly as long as I've been here, you just never asked," Haku said simply. "OK now we need to get back to your problem. I don't want anybody to be unhappy. You two and Miku of all Vocaloids should be happy; you have a concert coming up!"

"Well how did she cheer up last time?" asked Yuki, jumping right into the conversation.

"Kaito kissed her," Rin said, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen again. You know very well that's not completely why she cheered up," Len said, mostly to Rin. "I think it's just the luck of the situation. When everything is going right, she's more likely to cheer up..."

"Obviously," Rin interrupted.

Len glared at her. "What I was _trying_ to say here is that it's up to Miku whether she cheers up or not," he finished quickly.

"So we should leave her alone?" Rin asked.

"Obviously," Len said smugly.

"Are you sure that's the best solution?" Haku asked, looking unsure. Rin shrugged.

"It's sounds like the best idea right now," she said.

Yuki was studying Len. "You really sound like a girl," she said, being serious.

"You're one to talk!" he exclaimed, annoyed at the comment.

"I'm already a girl."

"But you sound like a baby!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

Rin laughed while Haku struggled to suppress her laughter. "Look, it's the perfect couple: a girl that looks like she's not mature but is, and a boy that looks mature but isn't," Rin said.

"I'm very mature," Len objected.

"As long as you don't talk, sure," she said. "I hate to break it to you though, Yuki, you do sound like a little kid. You do have that in common with Len." Len looked indignantly at Rin.

"Do you want me to list all the songs that you sing high in?" Rin asked upon seeing Len's expression. "Oh wait, that would be all of them."

Len ignored the remark. "You're immature too!"

"I do believe you're only making your situation worse," said Rin, smiling innocently. "Only immature little kids keep fighting."

"You're _both_ immature," Haku interjected. "I'm thinking we should go try to talk to Miku, just once. If it doesn't work out, we'll leave her alone until she decides to cheer up, which will probably be when the concert gets sooner."

"OK," said Len, jumping on the opportunity to get out of his losing argument. "Just once."

Yuki, Haku, Rin, and Len made their way to Meiko to figure out what room Miku was in.

* * *

><p>Miku woke up and tried to remember what happened. Seeing the gray colors behind the curtain of the window, she sighed. "<em>I <em>_must__have __just __been __tired. __I __mean, __it's __not __that __bad __to __have __a __new __roommate, __is __it?_" she asked herself.

"Miss Hatsune?" Miku heard her name from across the room.

"Miku. Just go ahead and call me Miku," she said, sighing inwardly.

"OK. Well, what exactly is there to do around here?"

"Absolutely nothing," Miku said in a flat, sarcastic tone. She looked over to where SeeU was sitting, staring out the open part of the window. "You're not very lucky. You have to wait a whole month until you can start singing. Until then..." Miku paused. "_What __did __I __do? __Oh, __that's __right. __I __had __fun __with __my __roommates._"

"Until then, I'll take you to meet some people," Miku finished, sighing out loud.

SeeU jumped up and clapped excitedly. "OK. How many people?"

"I don't know, just follow me," Miku said, and got out of bed. She made her way out the door and hesitated. She made up her mind to go to Haku's room. SeeU walked alongside Miku for the short distance to the room. "_Rin __and __Len __always __followed __me,_" Miku thought, annoyed. Then she shook her head. "_What __am __I __thinking? __It __doesn't __matter __where __she __walks..._"

Miku knocked on Haku's door, but got no answer. "_OK, __no __problem, __she's __probably __in __Kaito's __room._"

"Ah, she's not in there. Don't worry, there are plenty of others to try," Miku said to SeeU. Miku started walking in the direction of Kaito's room.

* * *

><p>Meiko had given instructions to Haku, and she, with her three friends, went to Miku's room. Rin stepped up and knocked hesitantly, and received no answer. "OK, I tried," she said quickly. "I think Miku's ignoring us. You said once," she said to Haku, "So now we can go back to your room."<p>

Haku sighed and she went back to her room. Kaito was leaning against her door. "Hi," he greeted the four with a smile.

"Hi Kaito! Did you hear about Miku?" Rin asked.

"No, Gakupo just said you were looking for me, and I figured since you weren't in your room, you'd be here. What happened to Miku?"

"She's in one of her moods again," Rin said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all Kaito said. "Why?"

"From what I heard, she's got a new roommate," Yuki spoke up. "I guess she was mad because she'd have to leave Rin and Len, but is now mad at them because they still get to stay together?" she said, as if it were a question, looking at Rin and Len for confirmation that her idea was correct.

Len nodded. "I'm pretty sure she's jealous or something."

"And why did she get mad last time?" Kaito asked, not being able to remember a reason.

"Oh, she didn't get mad last time. She was just all stuck up about her popularity," Rin said, stepping inside, as Haku had opened the door to her room to let them inside.

"So...maybe this time she's not actually mad?" Kaito said slowly, wondering why nobody had considered this before. "She doesn't seem like a person to get mad easily."

Rin and Len looked at him as if he had just said oranges were blue.

"Well, she doesn't," he repeated. "At least not to me. She just seems a bit prideful...and stubborn. So, maybe she feels hurt that she has to be put with someone of lesser talent than you two, but won't admit that she feels so highly about you because she feels like you don't deserve any praise at the moment?" he asked.

"Woah there, slow down," Rin said. Len looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk," he said under his breath, and Rin didn't show any signs that she had heard him.

"That's a pretty complicated theory you've got there," Rin continued. "But even if it's right, I don't want to try to talk to Miku again. We already knocked on her door once and got ignored."

Kaito sighed. "OK, fine. But you're going to have to talk to her sometime before the concert. When she's not being sociable she apparently gets really annoying to be around."

Rin and Len nodded.

"Hey, I got a song to sing," Yuki said happily, holding up her sheets of paper.

"Do you want to hear what she sounds like when she's singing?" Haku asked.

"Yes," Len said quickly, and Rin poked him.

"Perfect couple," she whispered to him, and he crossed his arms. The five left to go to the recording room, unaware of Miku's growing exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha the last three chapters all start with M...why that amuses me, I do not know.<strong>

**Ok so after reading this chapter and looking at where I'm currently writing at the moment (around chapter 13) I realized that Kaito majorly changes attitudes back and forth. Just go with it. And sorry if this chapter was a little bit hard to follow; I've never tried doing split viewpoints before. Basically everybody was in the wrong place at the wrong time...and it only gets worse. But, that has to wait for another two weeks :P**

**Maybe as a Christmas present I could get reviews from someone besides Angel-chan? Please? :)  
>(Not that I don't like your reviews, Angel-chan, I always look forward to them xD)<strong>


	11. Mistakes

**I'm back :D I just wanted to mention to Angel-chan that it made me happy to see on your profile that your liking of KaitoxHaku was inspired by my story xD**

* * *

><p>Miku stared at Kaito's door after it shut. Gakupo had just told her Kaito went to Haku's room to talk to Rin and Len. "<em>So they're ignoring me?<em>" she thought, feeling hurt. "_Fine. I can ignore them too._"

"I'm sorry SeeU, I promise there will be someone at the next room," Miku said, and made her way to the rooms of others she knew, though not nearly as well as Haku or Kaito.

SeeU couldn't even get out of the first room they went to though, because she was so engaged in having conversation with a girl named Miki. Miku didn't find their conversation interesting at all, mostly because she refused to try to participate in it. She drifted off in her own thoughts, and completely lost focus on where she was.

"Miku!"

Miku looked at SeeU, who had called her name from the doorway. "Do you think we should go back to our own room now?" SeeU asked.

Miku nodded slowly. She was still confused about what was happening, hoping the day was just a dream or something and her life would go back to being happy and normal. "Sure," was all she said, glancing at the dark window of the room they were in. "It's late anyway."

The two headed back to their own room, and Miku climbed in bed. She stared at her alarm clock, watching the minutes change ever so slowly. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and left her room, walking all the way to Kaito's room.

She hesitated at his door, and then knocked softly. Gakupo came to the door and told her to keep her voice low, pointing into the room. Miku looked past him and her eyes widened. On a couch, apparently asleep, were Haku and Kaito. Haku's head was resting on Kaito's shoulder, a smile etched on her face.

Miku looked back up at Gakupo and he shrugged.

"Oh...OK then," she whispered, as if he had said something, "I'll leave then."

Miku felt like she was in a daze. She didn't remember going back to her room or closing her eyes, but she was woken up by SeeU in the morning.

"I'm leaving now," SeeU whispered, seeing Miku open her eyes.

Miku sighed. "Why do I care?"

SeeU looked taken aback. "I don't know. I just thought you might wonder what happened to me if I went missing."

"OK, whatever." Miku pressed her face into the pillow. Suddenly, she remembered her own concert.

"_What songs am I going to sing? I haven't even thought about that since Meiko first told me about the concert. I know I want to sing my first song, with Luka," _she thought, smiling fondly at her memories. Suddenly, in one of those moments where memories start flooding back, snips of conversations from the past few months started replaying in her head.

"_One, two, three, ah!_"

"_Older Sister, look it's 6:03!_"

"_I got a banana!"_

_ "It's OK, Older Sister, we still love you!"_

_ "Some people mocked us."_

_ "I don't want to say who..."_

_ "Why haven't we gotten a song yet?"_

_ "See, you throw cards into the air..."_

_ "Miku, have you noticed the snow outside? It's really pretty."_

_ "Hold on. Look up, Miku. Guess what you have to do now!"_

_ "What's wrong, Older Sister?"_

They were all memories of Rin and Len, and in most cases, Miku had been mean. What had they ever done that was against her? Miku hugged her knees up to her chest. "_So why are they ignoring me?_"

Miku got up, determined that if she had lost Rin and Len, she could at least be a better roommate to SeeU. She went to Meiko.

"Meiko," she began. "I know SeeU isn't supposed to be able to sing for another month, but she has a beautiful voice. I think she really wants to sing, and what's wrong with letting her sing a song sooner than later? I think she's going to be really popular," Miku said, even though she still didn't feel like she should think highly of SeeU.

Meiko looked thoughtful. "I wonder, if people knew about SeeU before she was allowed to sing songs, if she would gain a lot of attention. I'll let her do it, as long as she'd be happy with that."

Miku nodded. "I think she could definitely handle it." She cringed on the inside. "_I couldn't._"

"Also," Miku continued, "I've decided what songs I want to sing at the concert."

"Good!" Meiko said happily. "Obviously you'd want to sing your favorite song," she said, knowing that Miku loved the song that made her so well-known.

Miku nodded and proceeded to list off the songs. The total count came to four.

"I don't know how many songs Rin and Len are going to sing. At least one though, so we'll obviously have over five."

"Yes," Meiko confirmed, "They'll have two. One for Len, and one for Rin."

"OK," Miku said. "SeeU should be done by now, right?" she asked, remembering the second day was picking out a character item.

Meiko nodded, and Miku decided to go back to her room for a fresh start with SeeU. She got to her room, but found it empty. "SeeU?" she called pointlessly, then rolled her eyes at herself for being stupid.

She decided to wait in the room until SeeU got back. At least, she tried waiting, until three hours passed and SeeU still hadn't come back. Miku left the room and wandered, trying to think of where SeeU would be.

"_The recording room? She could be listening to someone._" Miku checked the room, but there was no one in there. "_Where could she be?"_

Miku started walking in no direction in particular, hoping SeeU would show up. She turned a corner and bumped into a short girl with blonde hair.

"Oh...Miku..." said Rin timidly. "Hi..."

Miku realized she had walked to her old room out of habit. Wanting to feel mad at Rin for ignoring her, but regretful of her own coldness, Miku just avoided making things worse. "Have you seen a Vocaloid with long light blonde hair and cat ears?" Miku asked, knowing those were the first things she herself had noticed about SeeU.

"Oh, yeah," Rin said, looking startled that Miku was actually talking to her. "SeeU just said she was heading back to her room."

Miku wondered why Rin knew SeeU's name, but didn't want to have any awkward conversations with Rin, so she left. "_Of course SeeU decides to go back to the room when I go looking for her._"

Miku found SeeU staring out the window in their room. "Where have you been?" asked Miku. "And what are you singing?" she asked, realizing SeeU was

singing words.

"Well, it's a long story," said SeeU, and Miku rolled her eyes.

"I've got nothing better to do," Miku said plainly. "I'd also like to know how you know Rin, so please, tell your story."

"Well, I was walking back to this room, right? Then I saw the recording room. I wanted to go in to see what it was like in there, and I heard someone singing. It was a guy," she said, laughing softly. It wasn't even a giggle, Miku noted, it seemed more mature, but maybe that was just SeeU's voice.

"His voice sounded amazing, so I listened to the rest of the song. He took me back to his room and I met his roommate, Rin! And, the song I was singing was the song I heard him singing." SeeU said happily. "I'll wield justice in the fight against evil," she sang, "Paradichlorobenzene."

Miku looked at SeeU questioningly. She wondered what kind of song that was, but more importantly, she wanted to know what SeeU was thinking. She couldn't decide what was weirder, that SeeU appeared to have a crush on Len, or that SeeU was probably now good friends with Rin and Len.

"That was not a long story at all," Miku said, realizing SeeU was finished.

"Oh, right. Well it was longer in my head."

Miku rolled her eyes, again. "OK, well, this is unrelated, but if you were able to sing a song before the end of the month just to let people know who you are and what you can do, would you do it?"

SeeU nodded excitedly. "Of course!"

"Well, I talked to Meiko about it, and you are going to get to."

SeeU rushed forward at Miku and hugged her. "Thank you! At first I thought you wouldn't be any fun, but you are!"

"_Well, I've won over SeeU, but I still don't have Rin, Len, Kaito, or Haku. Kaito and Haku..."_

Miku pulled away from SeeU's embrace. "I've got to go do something," she said, starting to walk to the door. "I'll probably be back soon though."

Miku started jogging to Haku's room. She held up her hand to knock, but then hesitated, lowering her eyes. "_She probably won't be in this room._"

She went instead to Kaito's room and knocked quickly, still looking down. Kaito answered, somewhat to Miku's relief. "Is Haku here?" she asked.

Kaito nodded, not asking how she knew. "Are you still...scary Miku?" He asked, unsure if Miku would blow up or something.

"I don't know," she said, looking helpless. "I don't want to be, but I feel like I have no choice. People don't like me," she complained, not specifying that she was thinking about Rin and Len. "But what I came here to find out was, are you...in a relationship with Haku?"

Kaito looked taken aback. "Would it upset you if I was?" he asked slowly.

Miku felt slightly annoyed that he didn't think he could tell her the truth without her approval.

"Would you tell me if I said yes?" she asked him with an edge in her voice, avoiding his question with a question.

Kaito sighed. "This is really awkward, and I'm sorry, but I can't exactly tell you."

"So...you don't trust me?" Miku asked, trying to contain herself.

"No, it's not that," Kaito said, looking desperate. "Just...just go ahead and pretend I don't exist, if you want to," he said sadly.

Now Miku was taken aback. "_I feel like a bad person now...does Kaito really dislike me that much? Is he trying to tell me he _wants _me to pretend he doesn't exist, and is just too nice to say it?_"

She ran back to her room. "What is going on?" she shouted to the empty hallway, hoping no one could hear her. She pushed open the door of her room halfheartedly and walked inside, where SeeU was sitting on her orange bed and twirling her hair around her fingers.

"SeeU?" Miku asked weakly, and SeeU looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

Miku rushed over to SeeU and sat in bed next to her. She leaned her face against SeeU's shoulder and cried. SeeU looked at Miku, but didn't ask any questions. The last thing Miku remembered before falling asleep was SeeU's arms around her shoulders.

Miki went to their room, intending to visit SeeU, and saw the door was open. She peeked inside and saw SeeU with her arms around Miku. Her eyes widened, and she left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I just noticed that the past four chapters start with M. Awesome. I hope you're liking the story so far, because it's almost over...<strong>

**I think. Maybe 4-5 more chapters left?**


	12. Rumors

**Early chapter :D**

**Ok I know it's only by like 10 hours but still. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You guys were good friends with Miku, right?" Miki asked Rin and Len early the next day.<p>

"Yeah, we were her roommates," Len answered, feeling a pang of sadness when Miki used past tense.

"Oh, OK, well did you know she's dating SeeU?"

"What?" Rin yelled, confused. "What in the world makes you think that?"

Miki shrugged. "They were _hugging_. And they were in SeeU's _bed_."

Len rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of friendship?"

Miki looked annoyed. "Listen, I saw them. They weren't hugging like friendship hug, they were hugging like...a couple."

"Uh, Miki, I think you're assuming way too much here," Rin said skeptically.

Miki sighed. "Whatever. Have you talked to Miku recently?"

"No, we tried knocking on her door but-" Len was cut off by Rin elbowing him in the stomach.

Miki smiled triumphantly. "Probably wanted some...alone time with her girlfriend." With that, Miki walked off and left Rin and Len.

"Miki is crazy," Rin said, and started to walk back to her room, because she and Len were standing by the recording room.

"Well, obviously we didn't believe her because we know Miku, but what if she goes and tells someone else? Or what if...Miku really _is_ in a relationship with SeeU?" Len asked slowly, and Rin turned back around to face Len.

She slapped him. "She's not! Miku doesn't care for relationships!"

"Are you sure?" asked Len as he rubbed his cheek, now not sure what to believe.

"Yes! Are you crazy?" Rin looked desperate. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"But if you're so sure Miki is wrong, shouldn't you try to find Miki and stop her from telling someone else? If rumors start spreading about Miku and they aren't true, she's going to be so mad. I mean, think about how we felt when people made fun of us," Len said, "Now think of how Miku would react, based on her temper."

Rin tugged on her own hair nervously. "Do you remember which way she went?"

"Most likely to her room. She went that way," Len pointed.

"OK," Rin said, and left Len by himself. Len sighed and went back to his room.

"Only three more weeks until the concert," he said to himself. "It's going to be great." He pressed his face into his hands.

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously just going to ignore Miku like that?" Haku asked Kaito. "I think you made her sad yesterday. You could have at least let her come in. Maybe she was trying to make up for being in a bad mood."<p>

"But she asked if you and I were in a relationship! How am I supposed to answer that without being awkward?"

"Well, are we?"

Kaito was silent. "I don't know."

"I wouldn't mind being in one," Haku said, stepping forward. "I mean, I like you. Do you like me?"

Kaito was quiet again. "Yes, but, I...I don't know. It's weird. I don't know if it would work." He started to go out the door, but then stopped. "This is my room," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Haku nodded. "Don't worry, I'll let you think about it. Goodbye," she said, and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Kaito quickly before leaving.

"_Haku is so pretty, and so nice,_" Kaito thought to himself,"_But why do I like her? She reminds me of Miku, but that seems terrible of me. I really don't like Miku like that,_" He sighed. "_Miku's more fun, but Haku is more...reasonable. Why did I even get in this mess anyway?_"

"You OK?" Gakupo asked, noticing Kaito's dazed look. "You're usually smiling."

Kaito looked at him. "Yeah, I don't know. I like Haku, but I feel like she's too serious all the time. She smiles, sure, but she doesn't make jokes and only laughs politely at mine."

Gakupo shrugged. "Go talk to Miku."

"Wait, Miku? Why?"

"I don't ignore everything you say. Just go talk to her."

Kaito reluctantly left and got directions from Meiko on where Miku's room was, then went to the room. He stood in front of Miku's door, hesitant to knock. A girl with red hair walked up to him.

"Hi," she said, and Kaito looked at her funny.

"Who are you, and do you know Miku?"

"I'm Miki. And I'm fairly certain every Vocaloid and Utauloid in this building knows Miku, since she _is_ the one performing in a concert."

"Oh, right." Kaito stood, feeling awkward and wondering if this girl would go away.

"Are you in love with her?"

Kaito really wondered what was wrong with this girl now. "What exactly makes you think that?"

"Oh, you're just standing at her door. I thought that might be implying something."

Kaito raised his eyebrow at Miki. "So, what do you want again?"

"I was just wondering if you knew that Miku was in a relationship with her roommate, SeeU."

"Um...what?"

Miki rolled her eyes. "Does everybody here have hearing problems? Miku. and. SeeU. are. dating."

With that, Miki skipped off, leaving Kaito extremely confused about what he just witnessed. The door to Miku's room opened and Miku ran straight into Kaito. She stepped back and looked at him.

"I can't exactly pretend you don't exist if you're standing in my way," she said coldly.

"Oh...sorry," Kaito said and stepped to the side. Miku ran out of her room with SeeU bounding after her. Kaito sighed and walked back to his room. "_Did I really tell Miku to ignore me?_"

* * *

><p>Rin ran around looking for Miki, before she gave up and went to Meiko. "Have you seen Miki?" she asked, not knowing if Meiko paid attention to these things. Rin noticed she had interrupted a new singer talking to Meiko. "Sorry for interrupting you," she added, to the surprised boy with white hair.<p>

Meiko shook her head. "Why do you need her?"

"Miku is supposedly dating SeeU and-" Rin suddenly saw Miki walking down the hall and darted off. The boy who Rin had interrupted looked from Rin to Meiko as his eyes widened.

"Miku? Like the famous one in the concert?" he asked. Meiko nodded, but was confused. She wondered what Rin had been talking about.

* * *

><p>Miku and SeeU headed to Luka's room for lessons on SeeU's English singing. Miku wanted to tell Luka that she wanted to do a duet in the concert. As Miku listened to SeeU learning to sing in english, she was amazed. SeeU was almost as good as Luka, and maybe even better.<p>

The lesson finished and Miku walked next to SeeU back to their room. They passed the recording room and saw a Utauloid stare at them as they passed. Miku shrugged to herself. They were both popular Vocaloids, after all. Miku stopped at the door, about to sing her note, when she remembered SeeU's special song she would get to sing.

"Hey SeeU, do you want to go ask Meiko if you can get a song to sing tomorrow?" Miku asked. SeeU nodded, and they retraced their steps and went to Meiko.

"You can sing your song tomorrow, I'll get someone to write one specially for you," Meiko said, while studying Miku and SeeU. Miku felt like something was odd about Meiko, but didn't say anything. Meiko didn't say anything about the rumor she had heard either. The 'couple' departed, not knowing what was going on behind their backs.

* * *

><p>Rin stopped Miki. "You have to stop going around and spreading rumors about my Older Sister," she said forcefully.<p>

Miki held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I won't say anything else. I promise." She smiled.

Rin wanted to relax, but she still didn't feel right. How far might that rumor have gotten by now? She had no idea.

* * *

><p>The following day it seemed like everyone in the building had heard some kind announcement that SeeU and Miku didn't hear. When Miku went with SeeU to the recording room, SeeU proudly holding her song, there were dozens of Vocaloids and Utauloids walked aimlessly around, though most of them stopped and looked at Miku and SeeU when they passed. Usually there was no one in the halls.<p>

"Do you think there's some sort of announcement that's going to happen?" SeeU asked Miku. Miku shrugged.

"I don't know, let's just get to the recording room so you can sing your song."

SeeU sang her song happily, and Miku clapped when she finished. "Perfect," Miku said, actually feeling happy for the first time in a while. Miku went into the room to do the song that she had found on her bed, and SeeU left the room to take advantage of the many people she could talk to outside.

SeeU saw Len running towards her. SeeU blushed when Len almost couldn't stop from running into her.

"Are you..." Len started, then lowered his voice, "Are you dating Miku?"

His expression looked worried, and SeeU was shocked for a moment. "_Who would think that?_" she wondered. Then a selfish idea passed through her mind.

"Well, obviously," she lied. "I love Miku."

Len's eyes widened in horror, and SeeU hoped she had done what she had been trying to do, even though her lie sounded stupid, even to herself. Len retreated back past some others who had been trying to listen to the conversation, and could be seen talking to his blonde roommate. SeeU sighed airily and went back into the recording room just as Miku was finishing up.

"Did you find out what everyone is doing out there?" Miku asked SeeU.

SeeU grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her out in the hallway and started walking towards their room. Miku was surprised, but didn't question SeeU. Quite a few eyes followed them.

"I think so," SeeU said, wondering if she had just made things worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the frequent changes of scenes throughout the chapter. I'm hoping it wasn't too hard to follow. Short chapter again, but I'm hoping the amount of problems happening in it makes up for that.<strong>


	13. True or False

**Yay, a chapter title that has more than one vague word! -Applauds self-**

**Shush, no one asked you for your opinion on my loserness.**

**At this point in the story, we're about two and half weeks from the concert. I think. Don't shoot me, I should know these things, but I always get confused about what chapter I'm writing and what chapter I'm posting. But anyway, I was supposed to say 'dun dun dun.'**

**Oh well, enjoy. Dun dun dun.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, SeeU spread a rumor behind my back?" Miku asked Len in her own room the next day. Len shrugged.<p>

"I don't know that she started it," he started, gently, "But she did encourage it. Rin was suspicious the whole time," he said, almost angrily now.

Miku felt like crying. It wasn't so much what SeeU had said that bothered her, just the fact that she had lied about something that Miku didn't even know about. However, Miku realized that one good thing had come out of it. Len was actually talking to her, and she seized the chance to make up with him.

"Len, I..." she started, and Len looked at her with caring eyes, urging her to go on. "I know a lot has happened in the past few days, and a lot of misunderstandings too...there are probably still some, but I just want to say I'm sorry for everything right now. I really need to get this off my chest before the concert," she said, feeling calmer than usual.

Len smiled softly and hugged Miku. Miku smiled too and hugged her friend back. They parted and Len left before SeeU came back. He was starting to feel nervous about her.

While Miku waited in her room, Len made his way to Haku's room, which he knew was close. He knocked, but Yuki came to the door and shrugged her shoulders, smiling. "I don't know where she is," Yuki said, "But you're free to stay here if you'd like," she added, winking childishly. Len, amused, smiled, but declined her invitation politely, feeling more confident in himself after his encounter with Miku.

He went to his own room, to get Rin, and tell her that Miku was really not in a bad mood, and then together, they knocked on Kaito's door. Kaito answered, with Haku at his side. Haku looked at Kaito with an expression of utmost love before greeting the two best friends.

"Miku's not mad at us," Len said excitedly, his voice actually sounding mature for once. He expected to see Kaito look relieved, but in reality Kaito looked worried and regretful. Len frowned.

"Why do you look like that? I thought you liked to be around Miku when she was in a good mood," Len remarked curiously.

"I told her to pretend I didn't exist, and I think she's just fine with that," he said, looking mad at himself.

Haku put her hand on Kaito's arm gently. "I'm sure she'll be happy to be your friend again," Haku said sweetly, and Kaito glanced at her, his expression looking disappointed, as if he was already imagining rejection. "And I'm not jealous or anything, but why _do_ you care so much about her?" Haku asked curiously.

Kaito sighed. "I don't know. She was just hard to get to know, and I don't want to let go of our friendship when she was just starting to be OK with me."

Haku smiled. "Trust me, she's just as regretful about losing friendships as you are. I know she is. You do too," she said confidently.

Rin started to make her way down to Miku's room, and Len followed, leaving Kaito and Haku feeling obligated to also go along with them to see Miku.

Miku opened her door when she heard a knock. She knew it couldn't be SeeU yet, because SeeU could open the door. To her surprise, Rin and Len stood smiling at her door, and Kaito and Haku were walking up behind them.

Kaito stepped forward. "Can we be friends again?"

Miku glanced at Rin and Len. They were smiling and nodding. Miku nodded quickly, and held out her hand for Kaito to shake it. He raised an eyebrow before shaking her hand politely.

Miku giggled and told them to come inside.

"Well, sorry, but I saw some songs on my bed when I went to get Rin," said Len, "And I want to go get those really quickly. I'll be back soon though," he said, as Miku pouted. With that, Len rushed back out the door.

"OK, so you know SeeU, right?" Miku asked Rin. Rin nodded. "Do you?" she asked Kaito.

"Well I-" he stopped. He suddenly remembered what Miki said about Miku and SeeU. "No," he said, since it was the easiest answer. "I just know she's your roommate."

"Yeah, and she should be here eventually. She likes to go have long conversations, but I think she'll be back soon," Miku said, though she really didn't know when SeeU would be back.

There was a knock on the door and Rin, the closest to it, opened it. It was Len, and he told her they had two duets to sing. Rin excused herself and left, leaving Miku and Kaito awkwardly staring at each other while Haku looked back and forth between them.

"So since we're still friends, that means you don't have to pretend I'm invisible," Kaito said, though that much was obvious.

"Right. And I take it you and Haku _are_ in a relationship?" Miku asked playfully.

"I guess so. If you're OK with it, it must be official," said Kaito, smiling.

Miku laughed. She truly laughed, glad that she had finally made up with all her friends. She couldn't help but have a weird feeling in her stomach though, remembering how Kaito hesitated and looked nervous when she asked about SeeU.

They heard the door open, and SeeU walked in. She looked at the two visitors. "Oh, hi," she said brightly. She looked at Miku. "Who are they?"

"That's Kaito, and that's Haku," Miku said, and Haku smiled at SeeU. Kaito bit his lip, not sure what to do. He couldn't help but wonder if Miki was telling the truth. After all, he had seen a lot of people out in the halls, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous singer and her roommate.

"So," Kaito started awkwardly, "I hear you're dating Miku," he said to SeeU. Miku's eyes widened and SeeU frantically waved her hands in a cutoff motion, her eyes also wide.

"SeeU, you really did spread that rumor?" Miku asked slowly, suddenly remembering Len telling her about this.

"No," SeeU lied, fear evident in her voice.

"Oh, um, am I missing something?" Kaito asked, worried he had just caused a big problem.

Miku ran out of the room, embarrassed. It wasn't that the thought of being with SeeU embarrassed her, but now she knew for sure the whole building probably thought she did dirty things with SeeU. "_That's probably overreacting, but still,_" she thought.

SeeU ran out of the room after Miku, leaving Kaito and Haku awkwardly sitting in room that wasn't theirs. Haku gave an unspoken signal to Kaito to get up and follow her.

Haku and Kaito walked quietly out of the room and tried to follow the blonde hair that was disappearing around a corner. Haku broke into a run, which surprised Kaito, but he kept up with her as they rounded the corner.

And crashed into SeeU, Miku, Len, and Rin.

Somehow everybody ended up on the floor except for Kaito, who barely regained balance. "What happened exactly?" he asked, watching the dazed Vocaloids pick themselves up. He offered his hand to Haku and helped her up.

"Well Rin and I were running to tell Miku some good news," Len started, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was racing Len, and Miku ran around the corner, and I was looking back at Len, who was warning me, but it was too late. Miku and I fell on contact, and Len tripped over us," Rin continued.

"I tried to avoid them, and lost my balance," SeeU added quietly.

"Well then...how'd the songs go?" Kaito asked nonchalantly to Rin and Len, who were having some sort of argument with their expressions. Rin looked up, distracted.

"Oh yeah, that was the good news. Both of the songs were pretty catchy, and so we can pick one of them to sing at the concert," Rin said, smiling.

"Oh that's awesome," Haku interjected, and Rin beamed at her.

"I'm so excited, and we've only got a short wait until the concert!" Rin said, looking like she could barely contain herself.

"Hey, do you want to see if they're popular yet?" Kaito asked.

"Already?" Len questioned.

"Yeah, haven't you learned by now, smarty?" Rin asked teasingly. "Time isn't exactly the same here I think."

"Mhmm," Kaito agreed. "It's slower, so that you don't get backed up with songs. So it's actually been a while for your songs, and a lot of your songs get popular really quickly."

"OK would you people just hush up so we can go check our songs?" Rin asked, annoyed.

"You were just talking a few seconds ago!" Len said, looking exasperated.

"Whatever," Rin said, with a wave of her hand. Kaito decided to go ahead and start going to his classroom, hoping everyone else would follow. Miku and Haku, having been free of any conversation, followed immediately, while it took the argumentative pair of friends a little while to realize the rest of their party had left.

"Hey, where's SeeU?" Len called out to Miku, as he jogged a few steps to catch up. Miku turned around to face Len, looking thoughtful.

"I don't actually know," she said, sounding confused. "Did anybody else see her leave?" She was answered with negatives from everybody. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

When they got to the room with the computer, Kaito sat down and started typing. He looked up at the four Vocaloids gathered around the table. "Just recently, I updated this system. Now I can see videos that people make for the songs," he said, and was satisfied with the 'ooh's coming from the others.

They gathered around him as he clicked on the first song Rin and Len sang. They watched as animation that they had never seen before made the song come to life. After a little bit, Len and Rin started singing to their own song.

"Here we come! Revolution!" they sang together spiritedly. Miku tried to smile at them but part of the lyrics were nagging on her.

"Ah," she said, trying to speak over the music, "Green is the enemy?" She looked at them accusingly.

"We didn't write the song," Len said defensively, while Rin continued to sing.

"You seem to enjoy it a lot."

"Fine. I promise we won't sing this song. We'll sing the other one, right Rin?" he said, glancing at Rin, who was only halfheartedly singing by now.

"You promise?" Miku asked, though she didn't know what bothered her so much about them singing the song.

Rin sighed. "Yes, we promise." The song ended. Kaito picked the next one, and the group watched as the perceived story unfolded onscreen. The more they watched, the more it was noticeable that Rin and Len were getting uncomfortable.

"Rin?" Len asked, sounding childish again.

Rin didn't pull her eyes from the screen, but she made a questioning sound to let him know she was listening.

"Are they about to do what I..." Len stopped as he watched the drawn version of himself and Rin both take their shirts off.

"Oh my gosh," Rin said, her hand halfway ready to cover her eyes. Miku looked nervously at the two embarrassed friends.

"_In a corner of this room where I kissed a purple butterfly on my right shoulder..._" the song went.

There was silence until the song ended. "I think they did more than kiss," Len said, saying 'they' with disgust.

"Well this could be a problem," Rin added. She turned to Miku. "We promised, I guess."

Miku's eyes widened. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," she said quickly.

Rin shook her head. "I mean, how bad could it be. The lyrics really don't imply anything, do they? No one else here is going to see the video, right?"

Len shifted uncomfortably. Haku, who hadn't said anything in a while, spoke up. "I honestly loved the sound of both the songs, and that's what's important, right? No one will be watching the video at the concert. You guys decide, based on which one you like to sing better."

Miku inwardly sighed with relief, then scolded herself. She knew they would pick the second song, because they wouldn't want to show that they valued their own feelings over her own. They were just too considerate. She somehow felt guilty though, and it was a terrible feeling.

The group quietly dispersed, each going back to his or her own room. Miku glanced down at her feet as she walked, because they felt like weights, forcing her to concentrate on every step.

She got to her room and flopped down on her bed, aware that SeeU was in the room.

"Are you still mad at me for spreading the rumor?"

Miku looked over at SeeU, who had apparently been watching her.

"I honestly forgot about that, with Rin and Len's drama," Miku said, then wished she could take her words back. That made it sound like Rin and Len were making a big deal out of things. They almost were, but it was really her own fault for making them promise out of her own selfishness.

"Oh," was all SeeU said, not bothering to inquire what Miku was talking about.

Miku thought hard for a few seconds before propping herself up on her elbow to look at SeeU.

"Why'd you spread the rumor?" Miku asked. "You even spread it...to...Len..." she finished quietly, realizing the reason why before SeeU answered. Miku pressed her hand to her forehead. "Did you really say you were dating me to make Len jealous?" groaned Miku.

SeeU's cheeks went red. She looked down. "He'll never like me, will he? He likes Rin better."

Miku almost laughed, before considering that SeeU might really be right. A thought about Rin and Len that she had pushed away resurfaced in her mind, and she sat upright quickly.

"Maybe I wasn't the reason they chose that song?" Miku said to herself, in a voice she hoped wasn't audible to SeeU. "_They? Or maybe...Len did look really nervous..._" Miku tried to stop her thoughts from wandering off but she really couldn't. "I really need to go to sleep!" she announced loudly to SeeU, who looked startled.

"It's not really that late," SeeU remarked, glancing at the clock.

"I don't care," said Miku, pulling the sheets of her bed up over her head. "I'm such a drama queen," she complained to herself, her voice muffled by the covers.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Miku Miku Miku...<strong>

**Why do my characters have so many problems getting along?**

**Because it would be a terrible story if they got along perfectly, that's why.**

**The songs mentioned were Gekokujou and Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, which should've been pretty obvious if you've seen the lyrics to those songs. The reactions of Len and Rin to Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder combined were pretty much were what my own reaction was the first time I saw that specific PV that I referred to...but I just enjoy the song for the tune.**


	14. Amused and Confused

**I'm happy. Why? Because I saw that I have over 1K hits on this story. Yes, I have a lot of chapters, and yes, I know that some people have 1K _reviews_, but I feel like it's a satisfying number. It means a decent amount of people are following my story, right? :D**

**So as you read this chapter, you may be thinking: ****"_What in the world is this!" _**

**I mean, I was. I have no clue what was going through my head, I just enjoy writing about lighthearted stuff, and besides, it has a purpose. Sort of? Yeah, whatever, just enjoy the happy mood xD**

* * *

><p>"Two weeks until the concert...I can't deal with this!" Miku exclaimed, pacing her room as she threw her hands up in the air. SeeU watched her nervously.<p>

"I told you, I'm really sorry for lying about us," SeeU said weakly.

Miku threw her a sideways glance. "Well, not just that, but poor Rin and Len. I made them promise to sing a song that embarrasses them, and even worse is the fact that I don't know if they've gotten past their little 'best friends' phase or not." Miku squinted out the window at the morning sunlight glinting off of buildings. "I don't want to ask them. It could even be one-sided."

SeeU got up and stood in front of Miku, staring her down. Miku gave up trying to get around her and stared back. "What?" she asked the blonde.

"Relax. Rin and...Len are no different than when you first met them. You're just getting too worked up about it. You're making this hard on yourself," SeeU reassured.

"Do you really think so? How would you know they're the same? You didn't know them since they were created," Miku retorted, somewhat insensitively.

SeeU put her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Tell me what you think has changed," she said.

"Well, Len got more mature, Rin got a little bit more subdued and more clever, they both are more dependent now that I'm gone, they stick together more, they act older..." Miku stopped, realizing she was starting to run out of things and she really was just repeating the same thing. "They're just more mature."

SeeU looked unfazed. "Do you think maybe they just needed to stop being babied...by you? Have their personalities, their inclinations, or ideas been changed?"

Miku thought for a moment. "No..." she started quietly, her gaze dropping to somewhere off in the distance to avoid looking at SeeU's expression. Then she looked back up fiercely. "But how do I know you're not trying to reassure _yourself_? That you don't want Len and Rin to be together, because you're in love with Len?" she nearly shouted.

SeeU pursed her lips before a smile crept onto her face and she let out a small laugh. "Heh, that wasn't really...I mean for a little while I sort of..." SeeU paused. "I don't like him like that anymore, and I really just want to help you, OK?"

Miku felt guilty about her small outburst. "Ah...sorry," she said, taking a step back and looking down. "So I should stop trying to pair people together in my head?" she asked in a small voice.

SeeU laughed for real. "Is that what you've been doing? Is it because of Haku and Kaito?"

"I guess it is," Miku admitted, realizing that SeeU was right.

"Well, just push every suspecting idea out of your head then. Kaito and Haku are the only ones madly in love," SeeU said with an airy giggle.

Miku laughed. "I always knew they were in love. Every since they were holding hands. No lie can deny that," she said, and retreated to her bed so she could be comfortable.

SeeU lay down on the bed next to her, with her hands behind her head. Miku playfully pushed SeeU, but accidentally shoved too hard. SeeU rolled off the bed with a loud thump.

"Ow," she said, laughing on the floor at Miku's worried expression. Miku realized SeeU wasn't hurt and threw a pillow at her, faking annoyance. SeeU, who was on her knee, trying to get up, was knocked off balance and rolled backwards again.

Miku pounced off the bed and started whacking SeeU with the pillow repeatedly. SeeU held her hands in front of her face to block the pillow. "St-stop," she said, between laughter.

"At least it's not my leek," Miku said, throwing the pillow down to join SeeU's laughter. She lay on the floor for a while, trembling with inexplicable giggles. She finally stopped and glanced over at SeeU.

"This is kind of how I used to play with Rin and Len," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. SeeU stopped laughing.

"Oh...do you want to stop?" SeeU asked, looking concerned.

Miku looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope," she said, breaking into a smile before she picked up the pillow and tossed it onto SeeU, who snatched it and threw it out of reach.

SeeU stuck out her tongue and dove into her own bed. Miku leaned against a wall, tired from laughing so hard.

"You really shouldn't leave your door open so often."

Miku's head whipped around at the familiar voice, and she saw Len and Rin standing in the doorway, surrounded by a couple of other Vocaloids and Utauloids. Rin was stifling laughter and Len had a quizzical smile on his face, not unlike the one Kaito often wore.

SeeU crawled to the end of her bed to get a clearer view of the doorway. Len glanced at her quickly, his smile momentarily faltering, before looking back at Miku.

"So...how long have you been here exactly?" Miku asked, slightly embarrassed, moving her finger around to indicate everyone standing at her door.

"Well, Rin and I were walking down this hallway when we heard our names. The rooms are always so soundproof, so we figured a door was open. We were going to go see if it was intended to be open, when we saw it was you," Len explained.

"We didn't say anything, but I think this crowd here decided it was OK to watch too," Rin added, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Ah, and why didn't you say anything?"

"We sorta got here when you were talking about our '_little "best friend" phase' _and we really wanted to know what you were talking about. Of course you wouldn't have continued if you knew we were here. It's a surprise you didn't notice until I said something," Len replied.

Miku felt the urge to glare at the two but she really couldn't imagine doing anything differently if she had been in their position.

Len saw Miku's expressions changing as she thought. "Was my _one-sided_ attraction to Rin too obvious?" he asked, faking concern, and Rin gave in to giggles. She leaned over and kissed Len rather abruptly and he raised his eyebrows at her before looking back at Miku to continue with jokes that he apparently had planned for this moment.

"See, only non-attracted friends can do that," Rin interrupted, pointing at Len, who was in mid-sentence about Miku babying Rin and him.

Len rolled his eyes. "Maybe I just think you're a bad kisser," he joked, repeating what Rin had said when Miku and Kaito had been in that situation during Christmas. Apparently Rin didn't remember it, because she looked slightly hurt. Len saw her expression. "What, were you trying to kiss me well?" he asked in a skeptical tone.

Rin's expression changed to defiant. "No," she defended. "You just don't tell a girl she can't kiss well."

"Yet you can say that about a guy?" Len asked, forgetting other people were still watching. Rin nodded. "Fine then, you can't say that about this guy," he said, making it obvious he was joking. He still kissed Rin back though, and dramatic claps resounded from inside the room and outside in the hallway.

Len pulled away quickly, embarrassed, realizing a bunch of people just saw him do that. Rin had an evil smirk on her face. Len looked at her incredulously. "Don't tell me you planned that too."

"How would I plan such an elaborate conversation just to lead up to that?" she asked, the innocence in her voice also taunting.

Len shook his head. "You have an unhealthy obsession with tricking people into kissing," he said, annoyed.

"Two times! That's it," Rin defended, shaking Len roughly by his shoulders.

Len finally glanced at Miku and SeeU, both appearing to be thoroughly interested in the scene that was playing out. He glanced in the opposite direction at the random Vocaloids and Utauloids that had decided to stay, and they quickly walked away. He looked back at Miku.

"You really shouldn't leave your door open so often," Miku mocked, knowing it didn't fit the context.

Len sighed. "Whatever. Rin and I aren't dating, we never have been, we never will be. End of story, I'm leaving."

He started walking off and Rin glanced at him before waving childishly and skipping off.

Miku looked at SeeU who was lying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. "What just happened?" Miku asked, amused and confused.

SeeU stared at her with a straight face. "I have absolutely no clue."

They both burst out laughing again, Miku leaping up and scampering across the room to shut the door. When they had settled down again, Miku sighed happily. "Thanks for lightening my mood," she said genuinely.

"No problem," SeeU replied. "If I were in a concert, I'd probably be stressed out too."

"No you wouldn't," Miku objected. "You'd be so excited to sing in front of so many people..."

"So why aren't you?"

Miku was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I was at first, but then I realized I still couldn't ignore everything going on around me." She pointed to the large stack of papers she had to attend to eventually. "So now I just have to deal with more problems."

SeeU laughed shortly. "How is singing in a concert a problem? You don't exactly have to prepare for it."

"All this mental preparation...it's really getting to me," Miku said in a voice that was supposed to be serious but it was obvious she was joking.

"OK well how about you ignore the mental preparation and actually do something productive," SeeU responded, getting up and grabbing Miku's songs. "Let's go sing your songs." She walked out of the room.

"Let's?" Miku called after her as she followed. "As in us?" She huffed. "That would be incorrect. _I_ will be singing my songs."

"Whatever you say."

Miku pretended to glare at SeeU. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she was being observed by some other Vocaloids and Utauloids in the hallway. She groaned.

"SeeU, they still think we're dating," she complained, lowering her voice. "I can't live with this."

SeeU continued walking. "OK, then how about we break up?"

Miku laughed. "Wouldn't that be too cliche?"

SeeU thought for a moment. "I don't really think they'd care," she said, still keeping her voice low as they entered the outside room of the recording room.

"But I'd feel so awkward doing that," Miku started complaining again. "I don't think I'd convince anybody."

"Well what if you pretend that you found out I was using you to get to know Len and that I was going to break up with you eventually, so you got mad? Then we'd be saving Len from any accusations that might arouse about Rin and him, and we'd be ending any suspicion about ourselves," SeeU decided.

"Nobody knows about that suggestive video with Len and Rin in it yet though," Miku sighed. "What if they find out about it somehow and think Len's cheating on you?" Miku asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh my gosh would you just stop thinking about it so hard," SeeU said, laughing. "It'll work just fine, OK? Just don't worry about it, I'll do most of the talking. Now go sing your songs."

Miku reluctantly took her stack of papers and went into the recording room to sing. SeeU sat down on a couch and closed her eyes, anticipating Miku's lionized voice.

She relaxed as she listened to Miku's many songs, and didn't notice the door open and close next to her. She opened her eyes as she felt the couch shift. Len was sitting next to her.

"So, you plan to break up with Miku, huh?" he asked with a knowing smile.

SeeU looked at him quizzically. "How did you know that? Were you eavesdropping?"

"I am as good at hearing things as Rin is at planning things and Haku is at observing things," he answered, looking proud of himself.

"So where were you when Miki started spreading the rumor?" SeeU mumbled, somewhat to herself.

"Oh I don't know, trying to stop her until you said yourself it was true," Len said, slightly annoyed. He sighed. "So when do you plan to break up with Miku?"

"I guess right after she gets done singing," SeeU said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"That could take a while," Len said simply, as SeeU closed her eyes again.

Rin bounced into the room, full of energy as ever. "Oh, there you are!" she said, looking at Len. "Hi SeeU," she added, noticing the cat-eared girl. She sat down right between Len and SeeU even though there wasn't enough space. Len moved over, faking disgust.

"So what are we doing?" asked Rin in a singsong voice. "Listening to Miku hold a concert?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the door to the recording room.

SeeU opened her eyes and looked at Rin. "I suppose that could be what it is," she said, smiling. "I'm sure Miku would argue otherwise though. She seems really worked up about that concert."

"I know, right?" Rin asked, faking agreed shock. "Actually, I don't know. I haven't spoken to her too much. But it definitely seems like something she'd do. I mean if you think about it, she just came off of being denied friendship by like...all of her friends. It'd make _me_ really insecure," She asserted, then seemed to change her mind. "Actually, just kidding. I don't think anything could make me insecure."

Len glared at Rin. "That sounds about right," he mumbled. "Definitely not other people's embarrassment."

The three sat in near silence for the rest of Miku's songs, only humming along occasionally to catchy repetitive tunes. When she was finished, Miku opened the door and saw that Rin and Len had joined SeeU. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Rin noticed.

"Aw look, she pretends she wants everyone's attention, but when she really sings in front of people, she gets embarrassed," Rin said, in a maddeningly sweet tone. Len raised an eyebrow at Rin.

Miku pursed her lips and started to walk past them to the door. SeeU jumped up from the couch, making Rin fall over on her side. Len laughed.

"Wait," SeeU said quickly, and Miku stopped reaching for the doorknob. "We're going to break up now, remember?"

Miku's eyes widened. "Now?" she asked incredulously. "But I don't have any clue what I'm going to say! I didn't have any time to practice," she objected.

"Well, if you had time to practice, you wouldn't sound convincing at all. Now come on," SeeU said, as she grabbed Miku's wrist and pulled her out the door. Rin and Len looked at each other quickly before following them out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, what will happen next...<strong>

**Ok I guess there's some sort of plot in this chapter. It's better than I thought at first. Unfortunately, after the next chapter, I will have caught up to my prewritten chapters (yes, I have been writing as often as possible, but eventually time caught up to me.) Since I have a lot of stuff to do for school, I won't be able to write a lot, so it might be a little while before I continue a normal schedule :(**

**Good thing the next chapter isn't a cliff hanger or anything.**


	15. The Breakup

**I'm losing viewers...whaaa? -cries-**

**At least it wasn't my reviewers. Even though I only have two of them. Ah well.**

* * *

><p>"You were the one who suggested it," SeeU said, her voice rising, and Miku was confused.<p>

"But-"

"You obviously hate me!" SeeU nearly shouted.

"W-what...I don't hate you," Miku said nervously.

"Then why'd you break up with me?" SeeU yelled forcefully, convincing enough for Miku to flinch. There was silence for a moment, as they attracted everyone's astonished attention. Miku finally realized that SeeU was a really good actor, and tried to play her own part.

"You were just using me!" she replied, as angrily as she could manage. She had to admit it was actually kind of fun.

"How?" SeeU exclaimed, and Miku would have almost believed SeeU had no clue if it weren't for the fact that Len and Rin were giving her thumbs up.

"You just wanted me to tell you _all about Len_," Miku taunted, tilting her head in rhythm with her last few words.

Rin nudged Len with her elbow and leaned close to him. "Aren't you just the ladies' man today," she said quietly with a mischievous smile.

"Oh please, everyone knows Len is dating Rin," SeeU asserted. Rin's smile dropped. She looked at Len's expression, which was just as worried as hers.

"Say something, Miku," Rin whispered nervously with urgency in her voice. Miku looked pretty shocked too.

"No he's not," Miku said as if it were the dumbest suggestion in the world. She tried to ask SeeU what she was doing with her looks, but SeeU didn't show any sign of understanding what Miku was getting at.

"You're just ignoring my question," SeeU kept going. "Why'd you break up me?"

Miku decided she wasn't having fun any more. "I told you," she repeated, genuinely angry now. "You would have broken up with me eventually anyway for Len!"

Len shifted nervously as some stares moved to his direction.

"So you were just saving me some trouble? What proof do you even have of this?" SeeU said, demanding an answer with her fierce expression.

Miku hesitated for a moment. She really didn't know what she was supposed to say now, but she knew SeeU couldn't stop the act to help her out. "I-" she started, still trying to decide if it was a good idea. "I saw you! In Len's room! While Rin was gone!" Miku declared, avoiding the accusation she didn't want to force on SeeU.

SeeU's expression faltered for a moment as a few daring 'ooh's resounded through the hallway. She realized it was fairly obvious what Miku had just implied. She was tempted to glance behind her and see what Len's reaction was. Desperate thoughts ran through her mind in a matter of seconds as she tried to figure out the best way to end the fight.

"Fine!" she yelled. "We're done! And I'll just stay single, because _he _doesn't even want a relationship at all!" she finished, pointing behind herself without actually looking at Len. SeeU put on her best hurt look, and stomped away.

Miku walked in the opposite direction, clearing a path for herself by glaring straight ahead. Luckily, the direction she was headed was to her room, but she had no clue where SeeU would end up.

When she got to her room, Miku just collapsed on her bed, glazed eyes staring at the ceiling. The fight had felt real to her at least, and she hoped that had ended any rumors about SeeU and her, though she didn't know if Len would be as lucky.

After a while, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it cautiously before she realized it was Haku. Miku welcomed her inside and sat down at the table. Haku sat down across from her.

"Where's Kaito?" Miku asked.

"With SeeU, Rin, and Len," she answered plainly, her gaze somewhat accusing, and Miku realized that they had probably witnessed the whole scene in the hall.

"Oh," Miku answered quietly. "Are they all OK? I mean, what we said in our fight didn't hurt anybody, right?"

"Well you and Rin are the best ones off," Haku said, some of the normal kindess of her voice absent.

"So what are people saying about...Len and SeeU?" Miku asked nervously.

"Well for starters, a lot of people that saw you fight seem to think that SeeU is the kind of person that would force a relationship, and even more than that, based on what you said." The disappointed look in Haku's eyes made Miku feel extremely guilty.

"It was the only way I could think of answering SeeU's question," Miku weakly defended, even though she couldn't recall the question at the moment. "SeeU didn't tell me exactly what I was supposed to say, so I didn't know."

Haku sighed. "They also think that it was implied that Len rejected Rin and Haku because he wants to be in a relationship with you. They think maybe he told you lies so that you'd break up with SeeU."

"But that wasn't either of our faults, was it?" Miku asked desperately.

"Well, between the overall fight and the testimonies of some who apparently witnessed a 'thing' between Rin and Len this morning at your room, it was decided that could be a reasonable story."

Miku pressed her face into her hands. "That was such a bad idea," she mumbled.

"You probably don't want to hear the last rumor that started about Len then. Some people think he just doesn't want to have relationships...with girls."

Miku looked up at Haku, realizing the implications of that statement. "Are you serious?" she asked, somewhat skeptical. "That's stupid."

Haku shrugged. "Doesn't matter what you think, a lot of people believe it. I suggest you go make up with Len and SeeU."

Miku realized Haku was right, and started out the door, with Haku right behind her.

"So whose room are they in?" Miku asked as she started walking.

"Rin and Len's," Haku answered shortly.

They walked on in silence, mainly because Miku was afraid that Haku was actually angry for once. Miku had never seen Haku angry, but she figured this was as close as Haku had ever been.

Miku finally reached the room and knocked on the door. Kaito opened it, and stepped aside so the two girls could go inside. Miku grew sad as she saw Len and SeeU, being consoled by Rin, who looked extremely unhappy.

Miku stood in the doorway, trying to figure out how to apologize. She knew she could apologize sincerely to Len, but she knew SeeU _was _the one who came up with the idea. Miku guessed it hadn't crossed SeeU's mind that even more rumors could spring up when she was just trying to get rid of one.

By now everybody in the room had noticed Miku, and she had to say something.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said, addressing everybody, since it seemed like she had hurt everyone, even Haku and Kaito, who were very attached to Rin and Len. Miku looked at SeeU. "I'm sorry, SeeU, for saying something that was untrue about you during the breakup, because there were plenty of other things I could have said," she started.

Miku looked to Len, even though she felt like there should be more to say to SeeU. "I'm sorry, Len, for dragging you into something you really didn't need to be dragged into. You've only ever tried to help me, and what did I do in return? I hurt you, so I'm really, really sorry." Miku swallowed the guilt that she felt threatening to spill out as tears.

"I'm sorry, Rin, for dragging you in as well. One of the worst ways to hurt someone is to hurt someone they're really close to, and I did that to you, multiple times," Miku apologized, "I made you promise to sing a song you didn't want to, and I caused a bunch of lies about Len to form. I know you're trying your hardest to cheer up Len and SeeU, so thank you, but you don't have to do that. I should be doing that. You didn't do anything wrong."

Before Rin had time to say anything, Miku turned to Kaito and Haku, who both had small smiles on their faces. "I'm sorry that you guys even had to hear about this. It shouldn't have happened in the first place, and I really didn't mean to upset anybody," Miku said, as if she had been the one who suggested the fake argument. "But thank you, for helping us get back together,"' she finished quietly.

Miku bit her lip, waiting for someone to say something, to do something. Rin spoke up. "So...what are we going to do about the rumors that were started?" she asked, and Miku couldn't help but think she was probably avoiding saying 'by Miku.'

"Ignore them."

Miku was a little bit surprised. Sure, she could see Haku offering that solution, or maybe Kaito, but not Len. Len got the worst of it, and he could still suggest ignoring it? She looked hopefully at Len, who didn't look as downcast as before.

Len saw everyone staring at him, perhaps waiting for an explanation. "Well, what else is there to do?" he asked plainly. "We obviously can't try to get rid of them by pretending they're true, and I doubt those who want to believe them will easily be convinced they're not true, so can't we just pretend they don't exist?" he continued.

"But people will stare at us, or maybe do something weird based on the rumors," Miku objected, and then realized that was not a good thing to say, since there was hardly anything bad said about her, except maybe that she had broken up with SeeU and that was a bad thing.

"You were stared at," Len countered. "You were stared at when there was a rumor about you, and you didn't know there was one, so you didn't have any problem with it, did you? It wasn't until you knew there was one that you got upset."

Miku had to admit he was right. "OK, we'll ignore anything people say about us. I will not do anything to worsen those rumors," Miku announced.

"And I won't come up with any more bad ideas," SeeU spoke up. Miku had to laugh a little, even though SeeU was serious. She was kind of glad that SeeU had admitted to having a part in the problem.

"So we're all good now? No more problems or drama or anything girly like that?" Kaito asked, a joking smile on his face.

Everybody nodded, and Miku smiled. "OK then. I'm going back to my room," she said. "Not because I hate you or anything," she added quickly. "I'm just really tired. It is pretty late, after all."

SeeU nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd like to get some sleep too." She and Miku made their way out the door, and from the sound of the door opening and closing a moment later, they assumed Kaito and Haku were also leaving.

"Well, that was interesting," Miku remarked to SeeU.

"What? The apologies, or the whole day?" SeeU asked, glancing at Miku.

"The whole day," Miku answered. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm glad we've resolved the problems for us, but I'm a bit nervous about how the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids here are going to act now."

"They'll probably get bored of it after a while. I mean, think about it. If we don't really do anything that attracts attention, they won't have anything to do about the rumors."

Miku and SeeU got to their room. "I guess you're right," Miku said, before opening the door with SeeU. "I'll just relax from here until the concert, and then we can deal with whatever else happens."

SeeU smiled. "Good. Now go to sleep and stop being so restless."

Miku looked at SeeU indignantly. "I'm not restless. Not as restless as Rin and Len, at least."

"Sure, sure." SeeU dismissed Miku's statement with a wave of her hand. "Now go to sleep!" she almost yelled.

Miku dove into bed quickly and hid under the covers, but SeeU could hear her giggling. The two roommates both rolled their eyes and smiled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>So just for fun, I was looking up "breakup" and the result I got from Wikipedia was: "A relationship <em>breakup<em>, often referred to simply as a _breakup_, is the termination of a usually intimate relationship by any means other than death."**

**That's a relief. That would increase the death rate by a lot. Like, a LOT.**

**Reminder: there won't be anymore chapters for a month at most. However, I do have a short story I wrote about Cactus and Mirage that I can upload on Mondays and Thusdays to pass the time if you care to read it. If you haven't listened to/watched the story of Cactus and Mirage, you should. It's sung by Miku and it's just...really really sad.**


	16. Unexpected Fear

**That was actually faster than I expected. Yeah I know I didn't post my other story (Cactus and Mirage). I spent all my time watching an anime series for the first time. It was called Clannad I believe. I also watched Clannad After Story.**

**That stuff messed. me. up.**

**So deep. So sad. So emotional. Now I feel empty. It was a terrible ending. BUT I LOVED IT.**

**But anyway, enough unrelated stuff, here's the next chapter. I provided a little summary based on the diologue of the last chapter to jog your memory on what just happened (though the first quote is from chapter 14, and it has to do with this chapter).**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Hatsune Miku: Rising to Fame-<em>**

**_"Aw look, she pretends she wants everyone's attention, but when she really sings in front of people, she gets embarrassed," Rin said._**

**_"I'm not sure I want to do this," Miku said._**

**_"You obviously hate me!" SeeU nearly shouted._**

**_"I saw you! In Len's room! While Rin was gone!" Miku declared._**

**_"Fine!" SeeU yelled. "We're done!"_**

**_"So what are people saying about...Len and SeeU?" Miku asked nervously._**

**_"I'm sorry, SeeU, for saying something that was untrue about you during the breakup. I'm sorry, Len, for dragging you into something you really didn't need to be dragged into."_**

**_"So...what are we going to do about the rumors that were started?" Rin asked._**

**_"Ignore them."_**

**_"They'll probably get bored of it after a while. I mean, think about it. If we don't really do anything that attracts attention, they won't have anything to do about the rumors," SeeU reassured Miku._**

* * *

><p>There was a week left until the concert when Miku got a knock at her door. She opened the door casually and was greeted by Meiko.<p>

"Meiko! Why are you here? I didn't think you made personal visits too often," Miku said, and Meiko looked at her funny. "Oh, right, hi," Miku greeted, smiling childishly.

Meiko laughed. "I wanted to ask you if you'll do a speech about the concert. The others never really get much to do around here, and it would be a nice thing of you to do for them. It could encourage them, so be sure to stay positive."

Miku almost fell over. She held onto the door to keep herself steady. "A...speech?" Miku bit her lip, thinking. "What would I even talk about?" she asked.

"Well, you could talk about any number of things. How you got to where you are now, friends that helped you, teachers that helped you, challenges you faced, songs you liked, anything," Meiko explained.

"So..." Miku's voice trailed off before she even started her thought. "When would this be?" she asked weakly.

"Preferably in the next few days," Meiko answered shortly, and started to leave. Miku stopped her.

"Wait, are Rin and Len also giving speeches?" Miku asked. Meiko nodded. "_Well, I guess I can't get them to write my speech now,_" Miku thought, disappointed.

Miku closed the door after Meiko left and turned to SeeU, who had been listening to the conversation. "SeeU!" she said warmly. "You look like the kind of person who would be _great_ at writing speeches," Miku continued charismatically.

SeeU rolled her eyes, making Miku frown. "Please?" Miku asked sweetly.

"I'll _help_ you, but I will not _write it for you_," she answered. Miku sighed.

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get," she said sadly.

"Hey, don't you _want_ to give a speech?" SeeU asked, tilting her head. "I thought you liked attention."

"I...ah...I think I have stage fright," Miku said.

"You...what?" SeeU asked flatly. "Are you serious?" she looked at Miku in disbelief. "How is that possible? Is that even possible? What?" SeeU continued on, getting more incredulous with each question.

Miku brushed off the questions with a wave of her hand. "It's fine. I'll just...I don't know. I'll deal with it." She started out the door, and SeeU trotted after her.

"Where are you going?" SeeU asked as Miku walked ahead.

"To ask what Rin and Len are going to do a speech about," Miku answered. SeeU grabbed Miku's arm to stop her.

"Well first, _you_ need to know what you're going to talk about," SeeU insisted.

"And what should that be?"

SeeU put her hands on her hips. "Meiko just told you that," she replied, rolling her eyes. "How about you tell a story? That seems like something you'd be good at. Don't give a biography of yourself; that's boring. Tell your story using little details that will make the audience feel like they know you," she instructed.

Miku pouted. "That sounds hard," she complained.

SeeU shook her head. "No, you're going to do this, even if we both go insane. I'm going to help you, so don't worry."

They continued their walk until they arrived at Rin and Len's room. Len answered the door, and his expression brightened when he saw the two girls.

"Len, did you already hear that we're supposed to give speeches?" Miku asked in an irritated voice.

"Yeah," he answered, "Rin's working on it already." Len indicated his roommate, who was sitting across the room.

"Miku's expression turned to one of skepticism as she eyed the girl seated in the road roller, madly scribbling in a notebook.

"...In the road roller?" Miku asked slowly.

"Um, I think it helps her concentrate or something," Len said, then shook his head slowly and mouthed "Weirdo..."

Miku and SeeU giggled as a pen hit Len in the back of the head.

"Ah! What was that for?" Len exclaimed, as he turned to Rin.

Rin was tapping at her mouth with yet another pen; apparently she had plenty of them. "I felt like it," was her answer, though the displeased look in her eyes was clear.

"OK, well, what is your speech going to be about?" Miku asked.

Rin shifted her gaze to Miku and smiled. "Our friends," she replied cheerfully. "What about you?"

"She's going to tell her unique story," SeeU interjected.

Rin raised her eyebrows for a moment before looking back down at her paper to write again. "Awesome," she said.

"So...we just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be giving the same speech as you guys...and we'll be leaving now," Miku said, starting to go out the door while motioning for SeeU to follow.

"OK, byebye!" Rin said, without looking up from her paper.

Miku and SeeU started to walk at a leisurely pace back to their rooms until they heard a door shut and the echo of running footsteps. They turned around as Len nearly crashed into them.

"Hey, Rin's not really letting me help," he started, "And maybe that's a good thing, since I don't have as many friends as her, but can I help you?" he asked.

Miku and SeeU both nodded enthusiastically. They continued walking, Len now alongside Miku, though he was careful to keep his distance in case someone happened to see them.

Upon entering her room, Miku found a turquoise notebook on her bed. She picked it up and turned to SeeU and Len. SeeU handed her a pen that had apparently been on SeeU's bed. Miku flipped open the notebook and started scribbling.

"Introduction..." she mumbled. Len snatched the notebook away from Miku and looked at what she had written.

"You're a terrible writer," he remarked. Miku glared at him.

"Fine, what would _you_ say?" she asked coldly. Len grabbed the pen and started writing.

"I...have...issues..." he said as he wrote, imitating Miku's voice. Miku grabbed the notebook back, still glaring.

"I do not!" she shouted.

Len pretended to be interested in the corner of the ceiling.

"Gee, Len, you're a great help," SeeU said, laughing. "No wonder Rin wanted to write the speech herself."

"It's obvious I need a lot of help here," Miku said, having gotten over her outburst. "I feel like Haku and Yuki would be good at this stuff."

Len pretended to groan. "You think Yuki would be better than me?" he asked, crossing his arms. Miku and SeeU both nodded. Len narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we'll go get them, but most likely, we'll also get Kaito along with Haku, just saying."

The three walked to Haku's room, where Yuki was the only one present.

"Yuki, can you help Miku here right a speech?" SeeU asked, pointing to Miku.

Yuki smiled. "Of course. You were looking for Haku though, weren't you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but we wanted your help too," SeeU answered.

Yuki nodded quickly. "She's in Kaito and Gakupo's room."

Yuki led the way as Len, Miku, and SeeU followed. SeeU traded places with Miku to walk next to Len.

"Don't you think this is unfair to Rin?" she asked.

Len shook his head. "Don't worry about Rin. She has plenty to say," he said, and smiled. They walked on in silence until they reached the desired room.

Gakupo answered the door and stood aside so everyone could go inside.

"Haku, Kaito, we need your help," SeeU announced to the couple reading a book together. They looked up and Kaito raised his eyebrows at the rather large group.

"With what?" Haku asked.

"Writing a speech," Len answered. "Meiko wants Miku to write an inspirational speech to present to the rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids, since she's the first Vocaloid to perform in a concert. Rin and I are doing one too, but I think Rin has a pretty good idea of what to write about."

"Sounds fun," Kaito said. "And you need this many people to do it?" he asked.

Miku shifted uneasily. "I can't write well and I can't speak in front of people," she said.

"Miku? With stage fright?" Kaito asked incredulously.

"That was my reaction too!" SeeU interrupted excitedly.

Haku looked thoughtful. "That does seem about right. Remember the Christmas karaoke? She couldn't sing unless there was someone with her. She nearly died laughing of embarrassment before I came and sang Kaito's song with her," Haku said, smiling.

"Oh, right," Kaito agreed. "I remember that," he said, and laughed.

"What in the world are you talking about?" SeeU asked. "Nevermind," she said quickly. "I'll just assume Miku did something embarrassing, like always," SeeU added playfully.

"Well, this time no one can say my speech with me, so I'm just going to have to do it myself. But I need some help on what to write here," Miku said bitterly.

"No worries! We will help you!" Yuki declared.

"I'll help too, if you want," Gakupo said. "I enjoy writing."

"OK," Miku agreed, "Everything helps."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gakupo, who was still standing close to it, opened it, and Rin came bounding in.

"Finished!" she announced happily. Len's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "No way."

"Yes way," she retorted. "Now I can see Miku needs some help. I can-"

"No!" Len said. "You can't help. You wrote your own speech, and way too quickly, might I add. You'll probably just want to write it all for Miku, like you did to me."

Rin eyed the large group of people skeptically. "Are you sure everyone here is going to let Miku write her own speech?"

"Yes."

Rin sighed. "Fine, I'll just go back and edit my speech then." She left the room, and SeeU looked accusingly at Len.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" she asked him. Len shrugged.

"She'll get over it. But I know she would try to write the speech for Miku. She'd be trying to help, but Miku needs to write this herself," he answered. "You might have to give more speeches in the future," he added, nodding at Miku.

"So...should we start now?" Miku asked to everyone in the room. Everyone nodded around her.

"We should start off by getting Miku to list facts about herself!" SeeU said. "That could get her started, right?" Miku opened the notebook again and started writing nervously.

Four hours later, after determining what was good and what was bad out of a near constant stream of ideas from the group, Miku was done with the general outline of her speech.

"I have to finalize this all now..." Miku groaned. "So...much...work..."

SeeU shook her head. "I don't think you should. If you're just reciting the words off a page, it won't be natural and you'll freak out. You have to pretend you're just speaking to one of us," SeeU said.

"Let's be honest," Miku said, "I don't exactly sound intelligent when holding conversations."

SeeU shrugged. "Doesn't matter. You have to sound like you, otherwise the way you wrote your speech won't be effective."

"Do you think I should practice?" Miku asked nervously, gazing around at her friends.

"Nah, just wing it. I think you'll get too scared if you try to practice," Kaito said.

"That's reassuring." Miku looked skeptically at Kaito.

Kaito put on a fake grin and held both thumbs up. "You'll do great!" he said in an overly enthusiastic tone. Miku rolled her eyes.

"I'll go ask Meiko if you can do the speech tomorrow, since you and Rin are both done," Yuki offered. She went out the door and Len pouted.

"I guess I'm not part of this, then," he said sadly. "I wonder if Rin even included a part for me in the speech. I'm going to go check, so bye," he said before leaving.

"It's so strange that the concert is so soon," Miku said randomly. "It still feels so far away, but it's really not..."

Yuki burst into the room. "The speech will be tonight!" she announced.

Miku fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, very sorry, but I feel like it had everything it needed and to add more would be unnecessary, especially since it's basically just setting up the next chapter, which is the speech itself...we shall see how Miku handles this xD<strong>

**Oh yeah, you know how I said I was losing viewers last chapter? Well on that chapter, in one day, I got 170 hits, when the most I've ever had before was 100. I was just like, 'what.' Not that I'm complaining...**

**Another thing: I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, from a lesser known Vocaloid/Utauloid's point of view. It would be a continuation of the story, but with completely different characters and how their life is, being not-as-popular characters. I put a poll up on my profile, and I'd really appreciate if you could vote on whether I should or not. I won't waste time on it if people don't want it.**


	17. What Difference Does It Make?

**This chapter...was totally unexpected. Like seriously. I'm just as bad as Miku at writing speeches, so sorry about that xD But the ending of this chapter...**

* * *

><p>"I can't do this. I can't do this. Why am I doing this?" Miku paced back and forth in the hallway. Rin and Len watched her.<p>

"Because-"

"Why do you look so calm?" Miku exclaimed, interrupting Len.

"Hey, relax. Just be normal. It's not really as big a deal as you're making it seem," he assured her.

"YES IT IS."

Len shook his head. "Well, are you going to go? Meiko's been waiting," he said, pointing at Meiko standing by a corner at the end of the hallway.

Miku glared at nothing in particular. "Fine, I'm going. You and Rin are supposed to come too, you know."

"We're coming, don't worry," Rin said, before bounding past Miku. Len and Miku followed Rin and Meiko to the stage, where an audience was gathering.

"Did you memorize your speeches?" Meiko asked, once they had arrived and a curtain had descended.

"Not like I wanted to," Miku grumbled under her breath before nod

ding reluctantly.

"Good! Rin, Len, is it OK if you guys go first?" Meiko requested.

"Yep. Definitely. They're going first," Miku answered. Rin and Len shrugged.

"I guess we're going first then," Rin said with a smile.

"Ah-" Miku started, but seemed to change her mind. "Good luck," she said weakly, before going offstage. Meiko left to manage the curtains, and Len and Rin were left standing in front of microphones as the curtains parted.

Miku ran out of the auditorium as fast as possible. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear Len and Rin's speech, she was just afraid that they would do really well, and make hers seem terrible in comparison. She ran straight to the recording room, the only place that didn't have speakers emitting Rin's introduction.

"I'm a terrible person," she said aloud. "I should be supporting Rin and Len, but what am I doing? I'm hiding from them." She sighed.

"Eheh, you're not terrible."

Miku looked around for the source of the small voice. She spotted a girl with pink hair sitting on a couch.

"Do I know you?" Miku asked. "And how would you know what kind of a person I am, anyway?" she added.

The familiar girl smiled shyly. "I'm Momo. Momone Momo. You met me when you were first created, remember? But I suppose your life is too filled with other exciting memories to remember something like that," she said sincerely. "You can't be a terrible person, otherwise people wouldn't love you."

Miku scowled. "They love my voice, not me. They don'

t know me either. Why are you here?"

"I felt like coming here."

"But everyone is gathered at the stage where Rin and Len are giving a speech," Miku said.

"You aren't there. Aren't you even giving a speech too?"

Miku sighed again. "I'm supposed to be, yes. I don't even know when Rin and Len will be done. For all I know, everyone is looking for me right now," Miku said in a reproachful tone. "But I don't really care," she added.

"Well, if it matters for anything, I thought it was pretty cool just to meet you again now that you're famous, even if you didn't remember who I was," Momo said. "If you don't give your speech, at least go acknowledge the others. Make friends with them. Take it from me, they idolize you."

Miku felt a little bit guilty. "What about Rin and Len? Aren't they famous too?" she asked.

"Rin and Len don't seem as...hard to reach...because they're really friendly. They seem like normal Vocaloids, but you're almost fictional, because of how famous you are and how little you actually interact with others as a whole. Maybe it seems like more of an accomplishment to meet you just because you don't go out and make an effort to meet a lot of people. I don't know if you'd consider that a good thing," Momo said seriously.

Miku suddenly remembered what SeeU had said. _"You have to pretend you're just speaking to one of us."_

"So, if I go do my speech, will you be there to watch it?" Miku asked Momo quietly.

Momo smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said.

Miku exhaled slowly before getting up. She went to the doorway before taking one more look at Momo, who gave an encouraging smile. Miku walked out the door and made her way back to the stage.

To Miku's relief, she found Len still finishing up the speech. She went quietly around the room until she was at the side of the stage with Meiko. Meiko looked at Miku, but didn't ask any questions. Len finished the speech, he and Rin bowed, and just like that, it was Miku's turn.

Miku walked up the few steps onto the raised stage and stepped in front of a microphone. For a moment she stood there, her shaky breaths echoing through speakers. Then she closed her eyes and started.

"My name is Hatsune Miku. I am a Vocaloid. My character item is a leek." Miku paused for a moment. "I have stage fright."

She paused again to regain her determination.

"I woke up in a white room. I walked through equally white walls. I didn't know how to talk. I didn't know who anyone was. I didn't know who _I_ was." Miku scanned the room, looking for anyone she might know to reassure her.

"I stilll don't know who many of you are." Miku saw Haku and Kaito in the crowd. They smiled at her.

"But I want to change that now, and this is my speech." Miku tried to find her other friends in the crowd. She wondered if Rin and Len had looked for her, when she had been avoiding their speech. She felt guilt start to settle in, but she brushed it off in the few seconds it took her to gather her thoughts.

"Vocaloids and Utauloids are robots, right? So we can remember everything. But we can only remember what we know. My experience here is colored by how much I knew during each memory. No matter how much information I gain, my old memories are still the same.

"The first person I met was the lady with short brown hair. She taught me who she was, and where I was, and who I was supposed to be. I walked through winding halls that all looked the same, yet I could recall each direction as it changed. I sang one sound to open a door. There was a clock, and a fabric wall, and light beyond that wall. Everything was exciting.

"I learned how to sing different words, but my favorite phrase is and has always been 'ah.' I met two Vocaloids that I remember as Right and Left. I picked out my character item, but the only thing I can associate with it is embarrassment and pretend violence.

"My roommates urged me to go meet more people, but I regret to admit that I only paid attention to my roommates, so any memories of those days are fuzzy.

"I was Older Sister, but that didn't always go well. I was mean. I yelled at my favorite people in the world. I embarrassed myself. I looked out only for myself. The few teachers I had liked me, but because it never struck me that they would like other students, I decided I was special. This fact seemed to be confirmed when I started getting more and more songs.

"I met others. It wasn't because I wanted to, and it wasn't because I liked their personalities, at least at first. I'm friends with them now because they helped me. They helped me out of my selfish world, where only I existed. And even now, it may be selfish to remember them as if they earned the privilege by being helpful to me.

"The truth is, I _was_ special. It's just a fact that shows itself as I'm standing here, in front of you all right now. But I've realized I can't treat others like they aren't special. There will be plenty of singers that are better than me. There are plenty of others who have better personalities than me. I've made so many mistakes. I've messed up in front of so many people, and I've hurt others at times.

"But all through this, everyone has believed I was amazing. People in the world outside here love me because of my voice. I can't control my voice though. I didn't choose to be created with this type of voice. If I had gotten to choose, I probably wouldn't have picked this voice. But people love it, along with my looks, which I also didn't choose.

"I guess what I'm saying here is that humans, and even some of you, have made me famous for what I can't control. I really want to be famous for what kind of personality I have. I don't know how that would work, but I want to start by getting to know some more of you."

Miku opened her mouth to say some more, but suddenly Rin ran over to the second microphone and started speaking in a loud voice. "For those of you who have no clue what she's talking about, don't worry, we don't either!" she said, motioning to Len and herself. "She didn't plan to say that," she added, smiling at Miku.

Len ran over and stole the microphone from Rin. "That was very impolite of Rin; ignore what she just said. Miku is doing very awesomely."

"Awesomely isn't a word," Rin mumbled under her breath.

"It is too a word!" Len defended.

SeeU stood up in the crowd and started clapping dramatically. "Yeah! Great speeches you guys!" Some people in the crowd giggled. Miku was blushing. She ran off stage hurriedly to go to SeeU, and the audience applauded.

When Miku found SeeU, she groaned. "That was terrible," she whined.

"Well, you're not exactly a natural public speaker," SeeU said with a giggle. Miku glared at her. "What?" SeeU asked innocently.

"Why did Meiko make me do that? There was no point to that whatsoever!" Miku said in an exasperated voice.

"Well, there might've been a point if you had said what we told you what to," SeeU said with her hands on her hips. "But I'm sure it had _some_ point," SeeU said, upon seeing Miku's regretful look. "Is there anything from this day that will change what happens in the future?"

"Of course," Miku said.

"Anything good?"

"I don't know. I met Momo," Miku suggested.

SeeU looked confused, but kept talking. "And who's that?"

"An Utauloid. She told me I was harder to reach than Rin or Len. So I guess I'll make more of an effort to make friends?" Miku said, making it sound like a question.

SeeU beamed. "Good! Let's go pick a random door and say hi!" she said

excitedly, seeing that everybody was starting to go back to their rooms.

"Oh, right," Miku said. "You're like-"

Before she could finish her sentence, SeeU had grabbed her by the wrist and was pulling her out the door at a run. Miku had to sprint to keep up.

"Where exactly are we going?" Miku asked as they ran.

"To meet a friend!" SeeU replied.

"Why do we have to run to the opposite side of the building to do that?" Miku asked, exasperated.

SeeU stopped abruptly and Miku fell over. "Good point," SeeU said, and knocked on the nearest door while Miku got up.

"Thanks for helping me up," Miku said sarcastically.

"Anytime," SeeU replied, as the door opened. "Ooh, it's a boy," she said, turning to Miku.

"I can see that, thank you very much," said Miku.

SeeU lightly hit Miku on the shoulder. "You're being rude, say hi!"

Miku looked at SeeU in disbelief before turning to the confused boy with white hair in the doorway. "Ah, hi?" Miku said nervously. "What's you're name?"

The boy smiled. "Utatane Piko. This is my roommate, Nagone Makoto." He motioned to another boy with black hair. They stood expectantly, waiting for Miku to say something else.

Miku made a small noise before turning to SeeU in panic. "This is so awkward! What am I supposed to do now?" she said in a whisper, though the two boys could hear her just fine.

SeeU looked thoughtful. "Hm, that is a good point. All your other friends were just sort of forced upon you. So this would be hard for you."

Miku turned back to Piko and Makoto. "Do you know how to play Go Fish? I...SeeU's the only one who could play right now, and it's lonely to play with only one other person," she said.

SeeU gave Miku an encouraging pat. "That's it! Good job!"

Piko shook his head. "We don't know how, but we could learn, right, Makoto?" Makoto nodded.

"OK then, you can come to SeeU and my room. I think I have a deck of cards in there somewhere," Miku said, stepping back so Piko and Makoto could come out of the room.

As they walked down the hall, Piko sped up to walk next to Miku. "So, I've known who you were since I got here, which actually wasn't very long ago. And...the first thing I heard about you was that you were in a relationship with SeeU. I heard it from a blonde-haired girl, that I know now is Rin. Then, later, you and SeeU had some fight that I only saw the end of. But now, you two seem like best friends. What happened, exactly?"

Miku heard SeeU giggle. She sighed, then laughed a little herself. "Being famous is hard sometimes," she said dramatically. "It's kind of a long story, though. It almost seems like a secret, because if the truth got out to everyone, they might be disappointed. I guess I could tell you though," she decided.

As Miku told the story, she found herself enjoying herself more and more. The group rounded the last corner before arriving at their room before someone ran into them, breathing hard.

"OK, my name is Gumi, but that doesn't really matter right now, because Rin isn't talking!"

Miku was confused. "What?" she asked cluelessly. Gumi shook her head in panic.

"Just come with me!"

* * *

><p>WHAT HAPPENED TO RIN? We may never know.<p>

**Just kidding, you'll know on Monday. Don't lose any sleep over it.**


	18. More Problems

**I think my reviewers died or something. Oh well, I'm not going to hold up the story or anything, no worries :) *Five minutes later, after I post the story* JAY KAY. I just stopped getting emails about it..apparently...sorry about that...**

**Even though I'm sure you don't lose sleep over whether I'll post a chapter or not xD**

* * *

><p>Miku ran through a different set of hallways after Gumi, unaware of whether her companions were following her or not. Gumi led them to her own room, where Rin was lying on a bed.<p>

"Well no wonder she won't talk, she's asleep," said SeeU from behind Miku.

Gumi looked distressed. "I think she's tired, but I wouldn't know. She wouldn't say anything to me, or even Len." Miku noticed Len standing on the other side of the bed.

"Do robots ever just...stop working?" Piko asked. Miku turned around and saw that the two boys had followed them.

"That's horrible!" Gumi and SeeU said at the same time. Miku bit her lip.

"What if that happened to Rin though," she said quietly. Len looked over at Miku in horror. "Well, you can't ignore possibilities," she reasoned.

"But...that would never..." SeeU had become a little more serious.

"Why are we gathered around her while she's asleep? If she's tired, let her sleep, we'll try to get her to talk tomorrow. It's really late right now, and she had a long day," Miku said.

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" SeeU asked, her eyes wide. Len walked over to SeeU.

"She will wake up," he said forcefully, before leaving the room.

"I'm going to go to bed," Miku said. "We should leave Rin alone right now."

SeeU stared at Miku as she started to leave.

"Wait!" Piko called after her. "Don't you think it would be nice to take Rin back to her room?"

Miku stopped walking and turned around. "I don't know if Len could handle it. He looked pretty upset after we suggested that Rin might stop working." Miku looked at Gumi. "I don't know how good of a friend you are with Rin, but do you mind if we take her back to her room?" she asked.

"You can take her back. Len brought her to me when she stopped talking because my room was closest to where they were. Len was holding her wrist, and she had a blank expression. Len sat her down on the bed and started talking to her, begging her to say something, when her eyes started drooping and she just fell asleep. Len told me to go get you, Miku."

"So who should carry her?" SeeU asked. "I'm not judging or anything, but it'd probably take two people to carry her comfortably."

"Well you and I can carry her," Miku said to SeeU. "It's best that way." She looked back at Piko and Makoto. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I promise I'll remember our game. As soon as this gets cleared up, I'll teach you guys Go Fish, OK? I was starting to like you two, anyway," she said with a small smile.

Miku leaned down and wrapped Rin's arms around her neck before lifting up Rin's torso gently while SeeU held up her waist and legs. The two made their way back to Rin and Len's room, slowly and steadily so as not to wake Rin.

SeeU tapped at the door with her foot, and it took a moment before it was answered by Len.

Miku stared at Len. "Are you...crying?" she asked quietly. Len said nothing, but stepped aside so that the two girls could enter. They laid Rin down on her bed, and Miku glanced back at Len, who was watching them.

"What if Rin is broken..." he said, staring blankly at Rin.

Miku was caught in the same trance as Len. She had never seen him look so hurt and empty. "Len!" she chided. "She's not! She'll wake up, and she'll be normal. She was tired, that's all. She'll...Len!" Miku ran over to Len, who had leaned against a wall and sunk down to the ground, tears rushing down his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said weakly. "I feel like I caused this in some way. I want to believe everything's fine, but my mind starts imagining a future without Rin and I just...can't...stand it..."

Miku bent down and hugged Len, remembering the time he had done the same for her when she was mad at everything. She wondered if Len felt the same way.

_"You can still be Older Sister," _he had said. Well, now she was going to be. She was going to be a great Older Sister. She found some sort of hidden strength within herself and somehow managed to lift Len off the ground and carry him the short distance to the bed. She laid him down and wiped his tears away.

"Please rest," she said quietly. "Go to sleep, and I'll come back in the morning to help Rin, OK?" Len closed his eyes, and Miku started to leave, motioning for SeeU to follow.

Once they were out of the room, SeeU smiled. "That was so sweet," she said sincerely.

"But don't get the wrong idea or anything, it's not like we're-"

"No, I don't think that at all," SeeU interrupted. "You make a sweet Older sister," she said, as she glanced at Miku's expression. They walked in silence until they got back to their room. Miku immediately lay in bed and closed her eyes, her mind flashing images from the many experiences of the long day she had just been through.

When she woke up in the late morning, Miku tried to remember what she was supposed to do. She saw SeeU standing at the door, waving at Miku to get up. Miku jumped out of bed and followed SeeU out the door without a word. They walked quickly to Rin and Len's room.

SeeU finally broke the silence as they neared the room. "Do you think that maybe Len's getting emotional because he has some sort of connection with Rin where he can feel her emotions?" she asked.

"Don't be silly. That kind of thing is made up," Miku said, brushing the thought aside.

"But what if Rin's really depressed or something, and that's why she won't talk, and Len's feeling that depression, but he expresses it differently? Or what if Len's sadness is making Rin feel even more de-"

"Just stop! You're not making it any better by coming up with hopeless reasons," Miku said, in a quiet tone, as they stood in front of the door. She knocked softly, hoping Len was awake, since it was fairly late into the morning. To her relief, Len opened the door.

"You OK?" she asked cautiously. "Do you feel better now, that you've gotten some sleep?" Len nodded.

"Rin's awake," he said, giving no signs of whether that was a good or bad thing. Miku went past Len and saw Rin sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. SeeU went up to Miku and leaned close.

"See, I told you they're connected," she whispered. "Rin's emotionless, Len's emotionless."

Miku ignored SeeU. "Rin why won't you talk? You love to talk," she started. Rin's expression didn't change.

"I don't want to talk to you as if you can't hear me," Miku continued. "I really want to know you can hear me. Please, do something to let me know you can understand what I'm saying," she pleaded. "Anything at all?"

The room went quiet. Miku stared at Rin, waiting for her to acknowledge the presence of her friends. Rin blinked.

Miku gave a sigh of relief and hugged Rin. She pulled back again. "Is it that you can't talk, or that you don't want to talk?" Rin's expression turned sad, but then she looked almost angry. SeeU tapped Miku on the back, and Miku followed SeeU's gaze to Len, who was glaring out the window. He closed his eyes and turned his face further from Miku and SeeU.

"Do you think he saw us?" SeeU whispered in a voice that was barely audible. Miku nodded.

"I think it was just a coicidence, though," Miku said, in the same quiet voice. She looked back at Rin, who was watching the two girls converse.

"Are you going to get better, Rin?" SeeU asked. Rin looked at Len, then back at SeeU. Getting no real response, SeeU tried again. "Will you at least walk around, so that we know that you're not...that you're OK?"

Rin got up and twirled around in a circle. Miku slightly laughed, trying to smile, even though Rin still hadn't said anything. "Rin," Miku tried, "We only have six more days until the concert. You have to talk by then, OK?"

"The concert? Is that what you're worried about?" Miku and SeeU spun around to look at Len. "Rin isn't able to do what she loves, and you're just worried the concert will get cancelled, aren't you?" he shouted.

Miku had never seen Len get so worked up about something before. She glanced at Rin, who also looked a bit scared. Rin's gaze met Miku's, but she still didn't give any sign of what she wanted Miku to do. Miku turned to SeeU in desperation.

"Where's Haku and Kaito? Aren't they usually good at helping this type of thing?" Miku asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them since before the speech," SeeU replied, looking thoughtful.

"I saw them in the crowd, but I guess they just went back to their rooms like normal. Do you want to split up, in case they're in their own rooms?"

"Sure," SeeU said, and they made their way out of the room, feeling sorry for Len, who was now pacing back and forth silently. "I'll go get Kaito, and you can go get Haku."

Miku glanced back as she started to leave, and saw Rin staring worriedly at Len. Miku sighed, hoping things wouldn't get any worse.

SeeU went to the room next door and Miku sprinted to Haku's room. To her surprise, Haku was indeed in the room, and Kaito wasn't with her.

"Wow, this is a first," Miku said, smiling in spite of the reason she had come. "You're not with Kaito?" Seeing Haku's expression, Miku's smile dropped. "Ah...did something happen?"

"Never mind that. You ran here, did you not? You look pretty tired, so what were you in such a hurry to tell me?" Haku asked, looking almost irritated.

"Have you heard about Rin?"

Haku shook her head. "I've been...busy...since yesterday."

"Well, she just stopped talking. I don't think she can, because why would she want to be quiet? I don't know if she's going to stop working or something. Len's really worried, and he looks really stressed out. SeeU thinks that they're emotionally connected so Rin won't talk until Len's fine, but I don't think that's it. I was hoping you would know how to fix it," Miku explained.

"And you asked Kaito, didn't you?" Haku said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, SeeU's working on that right now," Miku confirmed.

"Hm. I think he'd rather talk to you right now," Haku said, looking bitterly amused.

Miku was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Go find out. I'll wait until you get back. Rin will be fine until then," Haku assured her.

Miku left the room, her head spinning. "_What in the world was going on?" _she wondered. She took her time going to Kaito's room, worrying about what had happened to Haku.

She knocked on Kaito's door, and he opened it with a small frown.

"Ah, hi," Miku greeted. "Did SeeU already leave?"

"Yeah."

Miku shifted uncomfortably. Obviously Kaito was affected by whatever had happened between him and Haku. "So...you know about Rin then?"

Kaito nodded.

"Do you think you could do anything about it?" Miku asked desperately.

"I don't know. Probably not. I mean, think about it. What could I possibly do?"

Miku was surprised once again. Wasn't Kaito usually the cheerful, joking one?

"O-OK...I'll go now then," she stammered. She backed out of the door and entered her own room. SeeU was lying on her bed, her arms resting behind her head.

"Kaito was acting really strangely," Miku said as she closed the door and walked into the room.

"True," SeeU said, "But it's to be expected, isn't it. Everybody's acting strangely. Doesn't it make sense to you?"

Miku looked at SeeU. "What, are you trying to be logical? How does this make sense at all?"

SeeU looked at Miku seriously. "Your closest friends are losing what you like best about them, aren't they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, dramatic...<strong>

**Not really. And about the length of this thing, I'm guessing I might get in 22 chapters or so (even though that's a really annoying number.) Just so you know this is almost over. For real, this time.**


	19. Ayane Kanon

**Warning: well, not really a warning, but a heads-up. In the next two or three chapters, there might be some unrealistic stuff, even for my story. You might just be like, 'what a terrible way to cheat out of a story.' But please don't be like that. It's not completely unreasonable, and this story IS fiction.**

**In other news, yes it is a day early; I will be leaving on a trip tomorrow morning and won't get back until like mid-day Monday. And no, I can't really take my laptop.**

* * *

><p>"My clostest friends are losing what I like best about them," Miku repeated blankly. She stifled a laugh in spite of the situation. "Does that mean what I like best about you is your nonsensical methods?" Then the reality of the situation hit her. "Oh great, this is bad. This is so bad."<p>

"Yep."

"Let's see. I like how Rin is talkative and friendly. I like how Len is calm yet immature and funny. I like how Haku is kind and helpful. I like how Kaito is optimistic and lighthearted. I like how you're easy to be around because you can distract a person with pointless conversations. And now, Rin is quiet and concerned. Len is freaking out and not wanting to let anybody else help. Haku is irritated and uninterested. Kaito is hopeless. You're logical and realistic." Miku thought for a moment. "Maybe your change will actually be useful," she added.

"So why do you think this happened?" SeeU asked.

"I don't know! It's obviously aimed at me, whatever it is. You aren't acting, right? This isn't some big plan to freak me out or anything, is it?"

SeeU shook her head. "Ironic, though, how that day _did_ actually change the future, just not in a good way."

"No! No, this is not what I wanted at all!" Miku protested. "OK, well at least I know this has to be something that was caused because of me. I mean, it's pretty logical, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," SeeU agreed. "Let's start listing possibilites. One: your friends are all cruel and are playing a joke on you."

"Eliminate that, you're part of this too and I _know_ you aren't that smart. No offense."

"None taken. But see, we have a better lead off from what you just said," SeeU said excitedly. "It's obvious that whatever happened couldn't have been in our control, because it's completely altering what we're capable of."

Miku frowned. "So you mean like magic."

SeeU shrugged. "Eh, maybe. I guess that is the only thing that would suddenly affect us like this."

Miku closed her eyes in exasperation and shook her head. "Ther is no such thing as MAGIC!" she exclaimed, looking desperately at SeeU. "What part of magic is logical?"

SeeU half-smiled, as if she knew something that was going right over Miku's head. "The part where time goes slower here. The part where stuff just randomly appears in our rooms. The part where Meiko has some sort of hidden ability to transfer information between humans and us. Even the fact that we have feelings."

"You've been listening to Rin sing Kokoro too much," Miku mumbled.

"But you admit it, right? I mean it's subtle, yes, but magic _does_ exist here, so why wouldn't it be effective on your friends?" SeeU questioned.

"Well I get that, but why?" Miku asked, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger subconsciously.

"It doesn't matter why right now, we're on the right track to changing it. Let's assume it's magic, and that there's someone who has to be controlling that magic. They obviously have a reason for deciding to ruin your life like that, so let's try to decide possible motives they have," SeeU suggested.

"Well obviously it would be someone who hates me, if they want to ruin my life," Miku said miserably.

"Hm, not necessarily," SeeU said, pressing her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "They could want you to learn a lesson."

Miku half-closed her eyes skeptically. "And they think that making me not like my friends anymore would be a good lesson?"

"You're still being my friend, right?" SeeU asked hopefully.

"Like I said earlier, your change is actually a bit useul," Miku remarked nonchalantly. "For now," she added.

"Thanks for that encouragement," SeeU said sarcastically. "Anyways, lets start off by listing everyone you know, in any order. Go," she instructed.

"Meiko. Len. Rin. You. Gakupo. Kaito. Haku. Yuki. Piko. Makoto. Teto. Luka. Momo. Mako. Gumi. Ah..." Miku trailed off in embarrassment, realizing she really didn't know very many people at all.

SeeU was slightly distracted for a moment. "Wait, you told me about Momo, but who's Mako?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's Momo's roommate. I met her on my first day here, along with Momo," Miku answered.

"OK, well let's work with what we have here. We'll start off with people who might not like you. Other than the people who are affected by the 'magic.' "

"I don't think Meiko has anything against anybody. Len, Rin, and you are affected. Gakupo doesn't really know me, and the times I've had conversations with him, he's seemed to like me, so probably not him. Kaito and Haku are affected. Yuki is too smart to do something so unpredictable like that. Piko and Makoto met me after Rin actually stopped talking, if you think about it. Teto and Luka are teachers, and haven't seen me in forever. Momo said she liked me, and Mako seems too shy. Gumi didn't meet me until Rin was silent, either," Miku concluded.

SeeU crossed her arms. "So you surround yourself with people who love you."

"That's not true! I didn't pick to be friends with you people!" Miku protested.

SeeU broke into a smile. "I'm just kidding. But it looks like I was right. Someone did this because they thought it would help you somehow. And I bet it's someone who doesn't know you well, because they would know this is a terrible idea, with the way you overreact."

"OK. I guess the people that I know the least are Piko, Makoto, Momo, Mako, and Gumi," Miku listed.

"You did promise Piko and Makoto a Go Fish game. You should use that to see if you can figure anything out about them," SeeU suggested.

"Ah! That's a good idea," Miku agreed. "But can it wait until tomorrow? It's already evening, and I'm exhausted mentally. I just want to close my eyes and pretend things are normal."

"That's fine, I guess, but you need to go invite them tonight, so that they have some warning," SeeU instructed.

"But I can't remember exactly where their room is and I don't want to think that hard," Miku whined.

"I'll take you," SeeU said, rolling her eyes.

The two girls wandered down a few hallways before coming to one that SeeU decided was correct. They knocked on a seemingly random door, and Piko opened it. He smiled brightly upon seeing the familiar girls.

"Is Rin any better?" he asked. Miku shook her head.

"But I'd still like to play that game of Go Fish I promised you," she added. "Tomorrow, if that's OK with you and Makoto."

"I'd be glad to, what time?" Piko asked.

Miku hadn't thought that far. "How about 10:00?" SeeU suggested. Miku nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Piko said, smiling sympathetically at Miku's tired look.

Miku and SeeU said short good-byes and returned to their own room, where Miku collapsed on her own bed. "Must. Sleep," she moaned.

"OK, you do that, I won't bother you," SeeU said from across the room, sitting on her own bed, examining her fingernails. She looked over at Miku, who was already fast asleep. "That was fast," she mumbled, before lying down and continuing to look at her nails.

Miku woke up the following morning to the beeping of her alarm clock. She hadn't used it for so long that she had to fumble with it for a moment before she could get it to turn off. "Did you set it for me?" she asked as she sat up, knowing SeeU had to be awake also.

"Yeah," SeeU replied. "I figured you wouldn't want to oversleep."

"I guess it was a good idea," Miku admitted, seeing that it was 9:00. "Five more days," she added, mainly to herself. Somehow, it seemed like the concert would be the peak of her life. But she knew it would only be another milestone, and there would be plenty more opportunities for her. Still, she couldn't help but count down with a feeling of both dread and excitement.

"Are you worried about Rin and Len getting back to normal in time?" SeeU asked, as if she could read Miku's thoughts. "Don't worry, we can afford to be patient for now. Just take it at a normal pace. I'm sure Rin and Len would want to help you if they were fine."

"Do you think whoever used the magic might have run out of it or something?" Miku asked, walking over to SeeU. "It seems like you weren't as affected by it, whereas Rin is completely silent. And you were the last one to be affected by it, too. I know it's silly, but it's a possibility."

SeeU considered the idea for a moment. "I suppose so," she said, shrugging. She pointed to papers sitting at the foot of Miku's bed. "You want to get those done now since you have the time?" she asked.

Miku went and picked up the songs and started to go out the door, when an awful thought hit her. "Rin can't sing her songs!" she exclaimed sadly.

SeeU jogged a few steps to walk with Miku. "I'm sure she'll be fine by the time it matters. You put off your songs for quite a while, too."

"Well most of my instructions are really easy to follow. Or maybe I'm just better at incorporating the instructions into my singing, but Rin has complained to me that some of her songs don't specify very much and so even though she takes her time and reads through it thoroughly, it sounds pretty bad," Miku explained. "So in other words, it's harder for Rin to get through her songs.

SeeU tilted her head as she walked. "Hm. I never noticed that. Ah well."

They proceeded to walk in silence until they reached the recording room, where Miku went to sing her songs.

SeeU listened curiously, trying to pick out lyrics and imagining herself singing them. She passed the time that way, in solitude, not having the luck of the last time where others joined her. Miku was done soon enough though, and SeeU joined her as they went out into the hallway.

"So...we never actually said where we were going to play Go Fish...did we?" Miku said, breaking the silence that had settled as they went back to their room. "I had just assumed our room, but Piko and Makoto don't know where that is."

"We could play in the hallway in front of their door," SeeU suggested.

Miku looked at her skeptically. "That's a terrible idea. The floor could be dirty."

"Oh but it'd be fun!" SeeU said excitedly. "People could join if they wanted to!"

"Yeah I don't think anyone will want to join losers like us playing a card game on the floor. Besides, we're trying to figure out if Piko and Makoto have anything to do with this weirdness that has been happening."

SeeU pouted. "OK, we'll just go knock on their door then and they can follow us back to our room all boring-like."

Miku said nothing else as they directed themselves towards Piko and Makoto's room. Piko answered the door, once again. He grinned and nodded, and Miku didn't have to say a word as he and Makoto followed her and SeeU out the door.

SeeU, luckily or unluckily, broke the awkward silence as they walked back to the girls' room. "So why is Makoto always quiet?" she asked.

"He thinks he's a ninja," Piko said, nudging his friend in a joking manner.

"_I'm a ninja!"_ Miku remembered when Rin had said that. Somehow the memory had connected to just now, maybe because of the circumstances, but it saddened Miku nonetheless. "Rin said that once..." she said absentmindedly.

Piko looked suddenly uncomfortable at the mention of Rin. "But Makoto isn't like Rin..." he tried to explain. "Makoto chooses to be silent. Rin was talkative, wasn't she?"

Miku nodded. SeeU looked like she was staring down Piko, trying to figure out if he knew anything, but Miku knew he was just trying to make them feel better. Miku sighed. "Yeah, she was." She looked over at Piko. "All of my closest friends have been losing what I like best about them, and I can't figure out why."

Piko looked concerned. "That's weird," he said, as Miku and SeeU opened the door to their room. SeeU let out an exasperated sigh.

She leaned close to Miku's ear. "Do you think he did it?" she whispered. Miku shook her head in response. She simply picked up a deck of cards that had been sitting on the table in the room and faced her guests, putting a smile on.

"Come sit down and I'll teach you how to play Go Fish," she said brightly, before sitting down herself. The three others in the room joined her, and she explained the game as cheerfully as she could, even though it caused dozens of memories to replay in Miku's mind.

In the middle of the first game, when Miku appeared to be deep in concentration during her turn, Piko caught sight of the leek that lay on the ground next to Miku's bed. "Hey," he interrupted her thoughts. "That's your character item, right?"

"Hm?" Miku looked over at where Piko was pointing. "Yeah."

"It's a leek, right?"

"Yeah..." Miku said, wondering why he was so fascinated with a vegetable.

"Makoto's look-alike has a best friend who likes to eat leeks!" he said happily.

"Wow, that was random," SeeU said, uninterested. "Now let's keep playing."

"Wait," Miku said, and SeeU sighed. "Makoto. Makoto Nagone. Mako. Mako Nagone. Look-alike. Mako Nagone is your look-alike?" Miku asked, looking at Makoto and thinking about Rin and Len.

Makoto nodded. Miku took in the rest of Piko's statement. "Best friend who likes to eat leeks...you can eat that stuff?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Piko answered. "I think if your character item is a food, it'll reappear when you eat it."

"Even though it's not necessary that we eat since we're robots..." Miku said, puzzled. "So the best friend's character item is also a leek?"

"Can we get on with the game now?" SeeU asked impatiently. Miku gave her a deadly look.

"You shush. You wanted me to be social, and now I'm interested in this story here. We'll continue when we're ready," Miku said decidedly. She turned back to Piko, who looked amused.

"Her character item isn't a leek, it's a magic wand."

SeeU perked up. "So she can make a leek appear?" Miku asked in confusion.

Piko nodded. "She can do a limited amount of magic, which I personally think is unfair, but whatever."

Miku's mouth opened in utter disbelief. "Your roommate, Makoto, has a look-alike named Mako, whose roommate is Momo and whose best friend has a magic wand. Momo and Mako arrived here on the same day as me. Momo re-introduced herself right before my speech. A bit after my speech, unexplained things started to happen. Everything right so far?" she asked SeeU, who nodded with wide eyes, just as shocked as Miku.

"Do you think I could talk to this girl- what was her name?" Miku asked sweetly.

"Ayane Kanon," Makoto answered.

Miku nodded in acknowledgement at Makoto. "Yes, Ayane Kanon. I really would like to meet her tomorrow..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope magic isn't too weird for you. I mean, it technically has been in the story in subtle places. But bye 'til Monday afternoon. Sort of. I'll probably answer reviews if I get any today. Even though I think there's something wrong with my reviews and my email. Oh well.<strong>


	20. Running Out of Time

**I am exhausted. But I will post this chapter before I collapse in my bed and take a much needed nap ^_^**

**Anyway, I think there's a glitch with the reviews or something, because I can't see any reviews that were posted after Friday. Unless you guys abandoned me or something. I highly doubt that though. So if you reviewed and you aren't getting a reply, I'm terribly sorry. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Miku marched through the hallways the following morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to guess where Momo's room was, even though she was sure it had to be close to her own, seeing how they were made on the same day. She did know Meiko would be able to tell her where to go.<p>

"Meiko~," Miku called out in a singsong voice, as she approached Meiko who was standing where she always seemed to stay. "Can you lead me to Momo and Mako's room?"

Meiko nodded and led Miku off towards the correct door. Once they had arrived, Meiko left and Miku stared at the door. She knew Mako's friend probably hadn't meant any harm, but she still couldn't get over the fact that the girl had purposely ruined Rin, Len, Haku, Kaito, and partially SeeU.

Miku stood there, trying to determine the best way to confront the girls about the problem. If she asked to meet Kanon, they might realize that she knew what had happened. Then again, if she was wrong about her guess, and Kanon had nothing to do with it, it would be silly not to ask upfront. But so much evidence was pointing to Kanon that it was hard for Miku to believe otherwise.

Reaching a decision, Miku raised her hand and knocked quickly on the door. Momo and Mako came to the door together. "_I wonder if getting a visitor is a big thing for them, or something,_" Miku thought.

Momo's face brightened up when she saw Miku. "Miku! What brings you here?" she asked excitedly.

"I decided I wanted to make some more friends, and I was hoping I could make friends with anyone you know," she lied, hoping she wasn't being too obvious.

"Oh that's awesome!" Momo said, looking quite happy. "You can meet my friend Defoko first. She's kinda mean sometimes, but it's OK, I guess," Momo continued, her expression darkening. "You could call her my best friend," Momo added, suddenly cheerful again.

Miku looked at Momo for a moment. "OK," she agreed, hoping that maybe, if she was lucky, Defoko's roommate would be...

Momo led Miku to Defoko's room, with Mako tagging along in the rear, though she didn't talk much. "_A lot like Makoto,_" Miku thought.

When Momo knocked on the door, to Miku's surprise, Teto answered. "Hi," Teto greeted, then turned. "Uta! Momo's at the door," she called, though the girl was standing just a few feet away.

"Uta?" Miku asked curiously.

"Yeah, she has two names," Momo explained briefly.

"Doesn't everybody?" Miku wondered aloud.

Defoko came to the door, a girl a few inches taller than Momo, with short purple hair. She didn't look as ready to express her emotions as Momo, though. Her straight face and half-closed eyes gave her a skeptical look.

"Defoko," Momo said sweetly, "This is Miku. You probably watched her give her speech."

Defoko gave Miku a smile while nodding. "Pleased to meet you," she said politely.

Momo looked between Miku and Defoko happily. "So I guess you already know Teto," she began, sounding slightly disappointed. "I was hoping you could meet more than one person, so let's get one of Mako's friends. You can meet Mako's best friend! I bet you'd like her! She likes leeks too!" Momo told Miku, her excitement seeming to rise with every sentence.

Miku tried to control her eagerness. "Sure," she said, hoping she sounded normal. "But, ah, how did you know I liked leeks?"

Defoko spoke up. "It was one of the first things you said in your speech."

"Right," Miku said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Defoko and Miku followed Mako and Momo to the said girl's room.

"Oh...my...gosh..."

A girl with pink hair had opened the door and was now staring up at Miku, her eyes wide. Miku noticed one eye was green and the other was purple.

"You're Miku!" the girl squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet you!"

Miku smiled politely. "Yeah, and I have some questions to ask you. You're Ayane Kanon, right?" she asked.

The Utauloid nodded. "You can call me Kanon. I don't mind. We're friends now, right?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ah, sure," Miku said. "Now do you or do you not know magic?"

Kanon nodded vigorously, still not realizing what Miku was getting at.

"Did you do something weird to my friends?"

Kanon's smile disappeared. "I was only trying to help," she said, her voice having a whiny edge to it.

"OK, OK, I'm not blaming you," Miku said quickly, even though she really had been planning to. "Just tell me exactly what happened."

Kanon took a deep breath, and Miku braced herself for a long story. "So you talked to Momo before your speech, right, and she realized you were having trouble finding friends. I was sitting with Mako during Rin and Len's speech, and when Momo joined us she said she needed to talk. So it turns out that you said some of the same things you said to Momo in your speech, and I listened very carefully because you said your character item was a leek." Kanon paused to smile proudly.

"So then you finished your speech, and Momo quickly told us that she felt sorry for you, and wished there was a way that you would be able to make more friends. I said that maybe since you could only make friends when they were forced upon you, I could use a tiny bit of magic and cause a situation where you'd have to make friends. At this point, it was all my fault, so don't blame Momo or Mako.

"I saw you and SeeU start to leave, so I followed you, trying to think of what to do. I suddenly had a great idea, to get rid of your current friends, so that you'd feel like you needed more friends. I couldn't just hide your friends, so I decided to take away their best feature.

"Now I knew I'd have to act quickly, otherwise you'd see the change as you were talking to your friends. I only used a tiny bit of magic on SeeU while you were talking to her, so that I could add more later, when you weren't with her. The only other people that I knew you were really close to were Rin and Len, so I quickly directed some magic at them, even though I wasn't near them, and I figured that would be fine. I decided to watch you a while, just to be sure.

"It seemed to be working, and the next morning I watched your room, and saw you go into Rin and Len's room. I waited until you came out, and heard you mention Haku and Kaito. Kaito's a teacher, so I know him, and I've heard Haku's name a few times, so I was able to hastily use some magic on them."

Miku interrupted. "Wait, this isn't a very believable story. Why can you just randomly use magic? And why were Haku and Kaito already in their own rooms?"

"Hey, let me finish," Kanon complained. "Why can you sing well? We just all have stuff built into us, I guess. Anyway," she continued. "So I used magic on Haku and Kaito, then I guess you found them, and you looked pretty sad, so I figured my work was done. I stopped watching you, and now here you are, making friends!"

Miku stared blankly at Kanon. "Are. You. Serious?"

Kanon nodded. "You wanted to know."

Miku pressed her palm to her forehead. "And I'm really hoping you know how to reverse it, because Rin has to sing at a concert in four days and Len can't be mad at the world."

"I can...promise never to use it to affect you again?" Kanon offered.

"You mean you can't fix it."

Kanon giggled nervously. Miku sighed in exasperation. "There has to be a way to fix it. Have you ever used magic before?"

"A few times, yeah, but this was a special occasion because it was for Miku!" Kanon exclaimed.

"There has to be some sort of reverse spell-thingy," Miku suggested in growing desperation. "Here, how about you come with me to Rin and Len's room, to see if we can get anything out of them." She started to leave, and Momo, Mako, Defoko, and Kanon followed.

"Wait!" Kanon called. "I should get my wand."

The others waited while she retrieved her odd character item, and she skipped back towards them once she had gotten it. Miku walked on, unenthusiastic and slow compared to Kanon's bouncy energy.

A few minutes later, in Rin and Len's room, Miku was trying to calm Kanon down.

"They're so cute in person! Oh my gosh they're so awesome!" Kanon squealed.

"We're not here to stare at Rin and Len," Miku said, rolling her eyes. "Now figure out how to fix them."

Rin, who seemed to be reading, looked up and tilted her head curiously. Len, who had let the group in, narrowed his eyes. "Fix us? Are we broken or something?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sort of?" Kanon answered nervously. She held up her wand and pointed to it. "I kind of used some magic on you and made you weird."

"Are. You. Serious?" he asked.

"That was my reaction too!" Miku exclaimed. Then she quieted her voice slightly. "Now fix it, please Kanon."

"But I can't try anything if I don't know anything that fixes it!" she protested.

"And Kaito gave you the wand, so he might know more than you, yet you messed him up too. Nice," Miku remarked sarcastically. "How did you even know how to change personalities?"

"Mako wanted me to test it on Momo, and see if Momo got quieter, just for fun, but then we decided against it," Kanon explained.

"And Kaito taught you that? He seriously would let you do that? And why didn't he recognize what had happened when you used it on him?" Miku asked.

"Yes, he taught me that, because he can't really tell me not to use my character item. I'm sure there's something built into the spell to hide its presence," Kanon answered.

"Hold on, what exactly did you instruct your wand to do?" Miku asked yet another question.

"Well, I thought it in my head, but anyway, you say: remove...name of person...'s favorite quality from...name of different person."

"Well that's conveniently specific... If it works according to a certain person's preferences, let's just find somebody who likes Rin's quietness and Len's annoyance, and use the spell with their name," Miku offered.

"Eh, that works, I suppose, but who really likes when Rin's quiet and Len's unpleasant?" Kanon asked.

Miku hadn't thought that far. "I have no clue."

There was a knock at the door. Mako, who was closest to the door, reached over and opened it. Meiko was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, looks like a party's going on in here," Meiko said cheerfully. "Good, you're in here too, Miku," she added, seeing Miku. "Rin, Len, and Miku, you'll be leaving for the concert tomorrow. We'll be flying to Tokyo for your concert, so you'll need your character item, and you need to pick out a few different outfits from Kaito."

With that, Meiko left, leaving no time for Miku to ask a question. Miku instead turned to Kanon. "Add a person who likes when Kaito is serious and pessimistic to the list of non-existent people we need to find."

"Within the next day, too," Momo added.

"You're not helping," Defoko whispered.

"Eh? Really?" Momo pouted.

Kanon giggled nervously. "Secret Mission 05938 has begun."

"You just made up that number," Miku said as she rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

"OK, we'll call it Mission Make Miku...Merry?"

Miku sighed. "Whatever, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Also, quick reminder, I put up a poll on my profile about whether I should write a sequel to this or not, and I'd appreciate it if you voted. (Last time I said something about it, I hadn't actually put it up yet, so that was my fault if you looked and couldn't find it.)<strong>


	21. Miku's Mission

**This chapter is late in the day, yes I know. There's this thing called schoolwork that came crashing down upon my head. *sigh* I believe the next chapter will be the last one (of this story...there may be a sequel...)**

* * *

><p>"I really think this is a stupid name," Miku whined, as Kanon tried to make a theme song for their 'mission.'<p>

"But it creates an atmosphere of urgency and fun!" Kanon argued, walking alongside Miku with a bounce in her step.

"Remind me why you insisted that no one else could help us with this," Miku groaned.

"I'm the one who caused the problem so I'm the one who should be fixing it," Kanon assured Miku.

"That logic is severely flawed," Miku mumbled under her breath.

The two walked along in silence, Miku feeling tense and Kanon feeling lighthearted.

"Where are we going?" Kanon finally decided to ask.

"Meiko. I figure we should get her permission to make an announcement, so we can narrow down our options."

Meiko greeted them with her standard smile when they arrived. "Do you two need help with anything?" she asked.

"Can I make an announcement requesting help?" Kanon asked immediately.

"Sure, I guess you can. The microphone is in Kaito's classroom, next to the computer. Just go in and turn it on, then make your announcement. Everybody except for those in the recording room will hear it."

Kanon skipped happily towards Kaito's classroom and Miku followed reluctantly after her. The two stopped in front of the microphone.

"So, what should we say?" Kanon asked.

"I highly doubt anyone really likes the current Kaito, Len, and Rin, so let's ask if anyone else knows magic," Miku answered.

"Wait, if we're already at Kaito's computer, can we just pick out your costumes and then we only have to fix Rin and Len for now?" Kanon asked.

"If we find someone who can use magic, that won't be necessary, but I guess we can," Miku said thoughtfully. She went over to the computer and looked at the options that were present onscreen.

"Well, this looks promising," Miku said, as she clicked on a file labeled 'Personality Items.' Within it were other files titled 'Character Items' and 'Clothing.'

"That was so easy," Kanon said in wonder.

"Well, Kaito doesn't strike me as the type of person who would sort things in a confusing manner for no reason," Miku said, proceeding to select the 'Clothing' file.

Tons of images came up and Miku stepped back from the screen for a moment, overwhelmed by the amount of options. There were all sorts of costumes with every type of accessory imaginable, with an option that allowed the user to color the clothing to his or her liking.

"That's awesome," Kanon said, peering at the screen.

"I guess we can pick Rin and Len's outfit for them," Miku said. "I remember Rin telling me about the story in the songs she and Len are singing, so I guess I can pick some clothes accordingly. I'll let them keep their normal outfit for their other song..." she decided.

Miku quickly found the type of outfits she was looking for and gave them some yellow color to reflect Rin and Len's normal clothing. She smiled with satsifaction as she clicked a 'Send' button and typed in Rin and Len's names, assuming that she had sent the clothing to their room.

She continued to scroll down the page, searching for good outfits for herself. "This is so cute!" she said, brightening up almost immediately as she picked out skirts and accessories for herself.

"I don't think that goes together..." Kanon said as she looked over Miku's choices with criticizing eyes.

"That's too bad," Miku said, as she still sent the clothes to her room. "Well, that was fun. Now we can continue with the announcement. And _I'll_ be making that announcement."

Kanon pouted. Miku poked a switch on the microphone and heard a short beep.

"I guess that means it's on?" Kanon asked.

"Shh!" Miku scolded her quietly. "Yes, so everyone can hear you now."

"OK," Kanon whispered in a voice that was barely audible.

Miku cleared her throat. "Attention. This is Hatsune Miku speaking, and as many of you probably know, I will be in a concert along with Rin and Len in only four days, and I'm leaving tomorrow. Unfortunately, a _problem_ came up," Miku paused to look at Kanon, "...And I need someone who can do magic or who likes when Rin is quiet and Len is mad at the world. If anyone knows a lot of spells, or has any knowledge of a person I described, please come to Kaito's classroom immediately. I know it's getting late, but this is really important. Thank you." Miku turned the microphone off.

"Wow," Kanon looked at Miku accusingly. "I need someone who likes when Rin is quiet and Len is mad at the world," Kanon imitated Miku's announcement. "I'm sure that'll bring in tons of Vocaloids and Utauloids."

"Well, what else was I supposed to say?" Miku protested. "That was the first thing that came to mind."

"Good thing Rin and Len heard that announcement," Kanon remarked.

Miku brought her palm up to her forehead. "Great."

Miku and Kanon waited in silence, hoping someone would come help them.

"Wait," Miku started. "You changed SeeU, but I can change her back. I like how logical she is," she explained. "That way we don't have to worry about fixing her anymore."

Kanon nodded and held up her wand, which she was still carrying around. "Remove Miku's favorite quality from SeeU," she instructed.

Miku tapped the microphone's on button. "And also, SeeU needs to report to Kaito's classroom immediately."

A couple of minutes later, SeeU arrived. "Is anyone who knows magic here yet?" SeeU asked as soon as she spotted Miku.

Miku shook her head sadly.

"Well, I think I can help you," SeeU said, smiling. "I...kinda think Len's extremely cute when he's mad," she said, blushing in embarrassment.

Miku stared at SeeU. "I thought you said you didn't like him anymore."

"But he's really cute when he's mad," she insisted.

Miku turned to Kanon. "That spell definitely worked." She turned back to SeeU. "Is that your favorite thing about him, though?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't know, but if that's what it requires, it's worth a try, right?" SeeU answered.

Miku shrugged. "Kanon, do you think it's OK to try it?"

Kanon looked taken aback. "I'm not sure," she whined. "I thought you were in charge. I don't want to ruin Len any more."

SeeU sighed. "I'll do my best. Go ahead and try it."

Kanon inhaled and puffed her cheeks out, squeezing her eyes shut. "Remove SeeU's favorite quality from Len!" she said quickly.

"I feel like this spell is flawed," Miku remarked. "I don't think the spell targets favorite qualities, but whatever."

"Maybe current favorite qualities?" Kanon suggested. "As in, whatever you're thinking about at the moment?"

"Ah who knows," Miku said with a wave of her hand. "I don't know if Len will come, but I'm fairly certain his favorite thing about Rin is not how quiet she is, even if he pretends to get annoyed about it, so he won't be of any use right now," she continued.

Almost as soon as Miku had finished talking, a girl walked into the room and smiled timidly. "Hi," she said in a soft, quiet voice. "I might be able to help you. I don't know magic spells or anything, but my character item itself is magic."

Miku looked at the girl thoughtfully. She had light brown hair, along with wings and a halo that shimmered at some angles. "What's your name?" Miku asked.

The girl looked flustered. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm Mommo Ran. You've probably never heard of me...since I've never even gotten to sing any songs since I was created," she said sadly.

Miku felt sorry for Ran. Kanon did too, apparently, because she spoke up. "If it means anything to you, I think you're beautiful," she said earnestly.

Miku smiled at Ran's embarrassed look. "So, do you know how to use your magic?" Miku asked. Ran nodded.

"I'd love to help you, and I can do all kinds of magic, so if you'll just tell me what I need to do, I'll get right to it," Ran offered.

"OK, I'll lead you to Rin and Len's room," Miku said. She led SeeU and the two Utauloids out of the room and down hallways until they arrived at the room, where Defoko, Momo, and Mako had been staying since Kanon and Miku left.

Inside, Rin and Len stood expectantly as soon as Momo opened the door for Miku, SeeU, Kanon, and Ran. "Len, are you normal yet?" Miku asked as she stepped inside. There was a series of bobbing head as everyone in the room nodded.

"Darn..." SeeU mumbled.

Len was staring at Ran with an awestruck expression on his face. "Who's she?" he asked quietly.

"Mommo Ran," she answered.

"Are you some sort of angel?" Momo asked Ran. Ran shrugged.

"I think so. I can do magic, so I'm guessing one of you needs my assistance?" she said, looking at each person in turn.

"Rin does," Len said, pointing to Rin. "She can't talk."

Ran closed her eyes and smiled. A second later, Miku saw Rin shiver, and Ran opened her eyes. "Did it work?" Ran asked.

All eyes were on Rin.

"Yes!" Rin cried happily. "Thank you!"She went over and hugged Ran, who looked rather taken aback.

Miku sighed in relief. "Good, now you guys can get your things together for the concert, including the outfits I picked out," Miku paused to smile proudly. "And Ran needs to help me fix Kaito and Haku. The rest of you are free to go back to your rooms, since it's getting really late," she announced.

After everyone left, Miku, SeeU, and Ran were the only ones remaining in Rin and Len's room, and then they too left and went next door to Kaito's room.

SeeU went up to the door to knock, but Miku stopped her. "Ran, do you need to see the person for the magic to work? I'm afraid Kaito and Gakupo may be asleep," Miku said.

"I can do it from here, for this Haku person too. Just tell me what it is I need to fix," Ran instructed.

Miku thought for a moment. "This is a little bit harder than Rin's. Can you undo magic? If you can do that, just undo Kanon's spells, and we should be done."

"OK, I'll try," Ran agreed. She closed her eyes again, and opened them a moment later. "They'll be normal tomorrow."

"That's so cool," SeeU said, watching Ran.

"So I guess we'll be going, then," Miku added. Ran nodded, and SeeU went along with Miku back to their room.

"Well, I'll be leaving tomorrow..." Miku remarked as they entered their room. "I'm just glad we got everything sorted out tonight."

"Do you know what time you're leaving?" SeeU asked.

"No, but I'll go ahead and put my stuff together tonight, in case I sleep too late tomorrow or something," Miku replied as she went over to her bed and gathered her outfits.

SeeU laid down on her bed before glancing at the clock. "It's almost midnight," she told Miku. "It's probably best to sleep until at least 8:00. We wouldn't want you to be all grumpy for the concert," SeeU said playfully.

Miku sighed and collapsed on her bed. "I'll be sleeping until someone wakes me up," she said firmly, before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am picking out random Utauloids that fit my needs for this story. They need some love. Remember, you only have two more chances to review! ;) I'm just kidding, but I'll appreciate it if you do.<strong>


	22. The Concert

**I know, it's sort of late, but, I STILL GOT IT DONE.**

**Also, please note that I have never been to Tokyo nor have I been to any sort of concert, so most of what I describe comes from me making it up or a youtube video. Thank you for your patience. (And before you yell at me, I know that a concert should be longer than seven songs. Oh well, it's fiction ^_^)**

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING!" Rin said brightly as she beamed at Miku.<p>

Miku was standing outside her room, after having been scared senseless by Rin banging on the door. "Where's Len?" Miku asked.

"He's waiting for us with Meiko and Luka, so I suggest you go get your stuff and come with me," Rin said with her hands on her hips.

Miku said nothing as she shuffled back towards her bed to get her leek and clothes. She rejoined Rin and they walked in silence to Meiko.

"So, you said we're flying to Tokyo?" Miku asked once she had reached Meiko, Luka, and Len. "In an airplane, right?" she asked.

Meiko nodded. "Even though you may see towns or cities outside your windows, those are just images of other places. We're really on our own island that has been given to Vocaloids and Utauloids. The details get pretty complicated around that, but just know that we're going to get on a plane, fly to Tokyo, where we'll stay in a house that's just for us, then you'll perform in your concert, then we'll fly back home. Sound good?"

Rin nodded quickly, then clapped in excitement. "So how about we leave now?" she asked, looking from Meiko to Luka to Len to Miku.

Meiko smiled. "Follow me," she said, and turned to walk down a hallfway that Miku remembered from her first day. The group followed Meiko as they went through a couple doors before finding themselves blinking in the bright sunlight.

"Woah," Rin said, as she adjusted to the brightness. "Is that an airplane?"

Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing. "Well, considering the fact that there's absolutely nothing else out here, that would be a pretty good guess," Len said sarcastically.

Meiko kept walking towards the apparent airplane. "It's bigger than our road roller," Rin remarked in awe as she got closer.

"Why is it so big? There's only four of us," Miku questioned.

"We're just borrowing one. This would normally carry a lot of people," Meiko explained. She walked up some stairs to the airplane's door and disappeared inside.

Rin and Len followed, with Miku and Luka right behind them. Miku could feel excitement rising up in her as she walked up the stairs. She peered inside the airplane and saw row after row of seats. Rin and Len were running to the very back.

"Rin! Len!" Miku called after them. "Why are you going back there?"

Len turned around and shrugged. Miku sighed and followed them to the back after setting her small amount of baggage on one of the first few chairs. She sat down next to Len, since Rin wanted the window seat, and fell asleep.

One long nap later, Miku awoke to Len shaking her shoulders. She blinked sleepily as Rin huffed impatiently. "Get up, sleepyhead," Rin ordered.

Miku sighed and undid her seat's buckle before getting up and trudging to the front of the plane. Meiko and Luka were waiting for them at the front of the plane. Miku picked up her stuff and followed Meiko through a passageway that hadn't been there before.

"So who was flying the plane?" Miku asked as she tried to wake up fully.

"That's one of the more complicated things," Meiko replied. "But basically, a human was."

"Mm," Miku replied distractedly as she looked at her surroundings for the first time. "Where are we?"

"We're in an airport. Don't get distracted by the people here, just remember you're a famous celebrity. You too," Meiko said as she turned to look at Len and Rin. They nodded in response. "Now come with me and we'll go get a ride to our temporary home."

Miku felt like she was in a dream as she got on a bus with Rin and Len. All she could do was stare in amazement out the bus window as all kinds of things flew past her vision.

When they finally reached their 'house,' which turned out to be a small building next to the one where the concert would be held, Meiko once again led them to where they were supposed to go, then she left to a room that she and Luka would share. Inside the room that Rin, Len, and Miku were supposed to share, the only things that occupied it were three beds and a table.

"I brought cards~!" Rin sang out, after Miku and Len had followed her into the room. Miku laughed as Rin eagerly started dealing cards at the table. As Miku sat down along with Len to play cards, she sighed, thinking about the concert that was in three days.

"Any idea what we're supposed to do for the next three days?" Miku asked right before the game started. "I mean, we can't really go outside, or at least I don't think we're supposed to."

"Len, do you have any aces?" Rin stared Len down from across the table.

"Go fish. I guess we just hang out and relax? We don't really need to go out," Len said.

"Len, do you have any fours?" Miku asked. "That seems boring."

"Why do you both have to ask me?" Len mumbled as he handed Miku a card. "I didn't organize this trip. Maybe Meiko was afraid if we flew here only one day before the concert, we'd be tired or something."

"Well I got a card from you, didn't I?" Miku said smugly. "I suppose so, but I'm not tired," she added. "My turn again. Rin, do you have any fours?"

Rin looked back and forth between Miku and Len. "You guys are being so confusing..." she remarked. "Oh well. Go fish, Miku."

The game continued on without any more side conversations, and Miku noticed illumination behind the room's window was fading. At the end of the game, Miku put down her cards and walked over to the window to peek outside.

"What time was it when we got here, anyway?" she asked, looking around for a clock. "Darn, I should have brought my alarm clock. I can't find a clock in here."

"I don't know," Rin replied plainly.

"There's a clock right there..." Len said slowly, pointing right next to the window.

Miku glanced at the clock. "Ah...I guess we got here at about 6:00? That must've been a really long plane ride. I wonder how far our home is from Toyko," Miku wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Rin said absentmindedly. "I'm kind of sad that we didn't get to say bye to Kaito and Haku, or any of our friends, for that matter," she said randomly.

"It's not like we'll never see them again..." Len said as he rolled his eyes.

"But they might have wanted to wish us luck or something," Miku added.

Len looked from one girl to the other in defeat. "You two are weird."

Miku ran over to her bed and jumped onto it, twisting onto her back and putting her heads behind her head. "But you love us," she replied, sticking her tongue out at Len.

"I'm _stuck_ with you," Len said indignantly.

"That's not the Len I remember, the one who decided to sleep in the same bed as me because he was lonely."

"That sounds a little bit awkward," Rin interjected.

"You made it awkward..." Miku said, closing her eyes. "I'm going to sleep now."

"You slept for like 6 hours on the plane..." Len reminded her.

Miku opened her eyes. "Too bad. I'm bored, so I'm going to lie here until I fall asleep."

Len shrugged, then turned to Rin. "I guess we're going to spend the next three days lying around and doing nothing.

"Guess so."

. . .

As it turned out, the next three days were spent learning the moves to each song. On the day of the concert, Miku was sitting on the floor of her room, hugging her knees up to her chest.

"It's today..." she moaned. "I'm going to faint now..."

Rin stood over Miku with her hands on her hips. "Get up, you're going to do just fine. Meiko's waiting for us, and I'm sure Luka is too," she said firmly.

Miku reluctantly stood up. "I am going to fail miserably," she said blandly. She allowed Rin to lead her out the door along with Len and the three of them made the short walk to the concert building.

Meiko and Luka were talking at the entrance to the building. Meiko looked over at Miku, who looked quite enthusiastic, if enthusiastic meant dragging her feet and moving as slowly as possible with a pained expression on her face.

"Good to see you finally made it," Meiko said, a small hint of sarcasm in her voice. She smiled. "The band has been practicing without you, because you're a robot and therefore can't mess up, so you only have about an hour until the concert. Feel free to practice a little bit."

Miku said nothing as she trailed behind Rin and Len inside and onto the stage. She stepped to the front of the stage and stared at the emptiness before her that would soon be filled with people.

"Are you nervous?" Rin asked, sliding up next to Miku silently. She looked up at Miku with a small smile.

Miku blinked. "I'm fairly certain you already know the answer to that question."

"If it makes you feel any better, Len said he would be willing to sing your favorite song with you, since he also has a version of it. You seem to be more comfortable with duets, anyway. But don't tell Len I told you, because he didn't want you to know unless it was necessary," Rin said, and giggled. "You're making both of us nervous for you, so stop it," she added childishly.

Miku smiled in spite of herself. "It's OK. I can sing it by myself. I know I can't mess up on my own song, but that kind of takes the fun out of it. I'm just hoping everybody else likes it."

"I'm sure they will!" Rin smiled so much she was squinting. "And you'll get to do a lot more concerts in the future, with more songs, and maybe more Vocaloids!" she added happily.

Miku sighed and walked off the stage, sitting down in a chair to stare off into space. Rin wandered off, and Miku lost track of time until Meiko came and told her it was almost time to begin.

"The first song will be your duet with Luka, then that weird song about vegetable juice. After that, Rin will do her solo song, and Len will do his. You'll sing your favorite song, Rin and Len will do their duet, and finally, you'll sing the song you specifically requested for the end," Meiko explained.

Miku nodded. Luka walked over. "They're ready for us now," she said, and Miku got up, following Luka onto a dark stage. The crowd was already cheering, and Miku could see small glows in the audience.

After what seemed like forever, the first notes of the piano played, and the crowd erupted in cheers. A light was turned towards Miku, and she began to dance the way she had been shown. A light illuminated Luka, and she too danced.

Miku finally recognized the part where she would start to sing, and she let herself become submerged in the music. She ignored the crowd, and focused on herself and Luka. The next three minutes of the song felt amazing to Miku, and she couldn't help but feel like the crowd was loving it too.

The song finished up, and the crowd cheered again. The lights faded away, and Miku moved quickly to go change into her next outfit that Rin and Len had called "a fabric nightmare." She laughed to herself as she remembered their faces when they had seen the outfit. She decided the concert wasn't so bad after all.

She made her way quickly back to the stage. This time she seemed to materialize from a multicolored flame. She immediately started singing, and the crowd cheered again. She found herself thoroughly enjoying the choreography that Meiko had put together for the dance, and all too soon, yet another song was over.

She retreated back stage again, giving Rin a thumbs up on her way. Rin silently pointed to her own outfit and stuck her tongue out at Miku, obviously not liking it. Miku laughed to herself. After changing once again, she joined Meiko to sit in a little area offstage to watch Rin.

Miku found herself watching the crowd more than she watched Rin. There were so many people that were so absorbed in the performance. Miku had never considered how many people really knew about Vocaloids and Utauloids, and how many loved them so much.

She shifted her gaze back to the stage, where Len had taken Rin's place and began his song. Miku was really looking forward to this song, because Rin had told her about a duet in the end that was really sad. Miku paid attention to the lyrics, like Rin had instructed.

Even though Rin seemed so touched by the song, Miku found Len's dance, along with his outfit, highly amusing. When Rin appeared for the duet, Miku forced herself to keep a straight face, and she watched the rest of the song politely.

Rin came down off the stage after her duet was over, eyes glistening with tears. Miku rolled her eyes. "I'd never think you'd be the one to cry over a song," she whispered to Rin.

Rin said nothing as Len finished his song. Miku got up, and Rin stood too.

"Good luck," Rin said, and Miku smiled in return before walking up onto the dark stage.

She stood on the platform that lowered her down into the stage, so that when the light turned on her she would make a dramatic appearance.

As the first few notes of the song started, there were a few tentative cheers from the audience. Then Miku got ready to sing her favorite song.

"_Sekai de..._"

Immediately the crowd cheered once again, recognizing the song. The glowing sticks in the crowd were being waved in near unison to the beat, and Miku felt excitement rising up in her as she performed her song, not wanting it to end.

Miku realized with a short thrill that the entire crowd was singing along at certain parts. She felt happier than she ever had before, and as she struck her final pose, she felt the regret of the song ending wash over her.

As she passed Rin and Len on her way offstage, she stopped them for a moment. Without a word, she hugged both of them and smiled, knowing they really hadn't liked the song they were about to sing.

"Good luck," Miku whispered, as they stepped onto stage, giving Miku small smiles.

Miku beamed as the two look-alikes started their song, not seeming to have a care in the world about what the song said. She couldn't help but admire their courage; after all, she had picked out songs she liked, and they had gotten stuck with one they didn't like.

Rin and Len did an outstanding job of their dance, and Miku had to admit they looked really cute, even though she was sure Len wouldn't like that. All too soon, Rin and Len's final song ended.

Miku slowly made her way onto the stage. The small piano part that introduced the song made Miku almost want to cry, seeing how she was already sad about the concert ending so soon.

Miku began her song, trying to make the most of every word, until she got to the few English words in the song, which she somewhat understood.

"_Last night, g__ood night..._"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, you're probably thinking, 'WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC ENDING WAS THAT?'<strong>

**Maybe not word for word, but you know.**

**I lied. This wasn't the last chapter. Well, sort of. There's one more little epilogue thingy, and it'll be short, but this isn't the end just yet. I'll get the epilogue out before Thursday, though, so you won't be waiting long.**


	23. The SWBGJYA Party

**This chapter is optional, if you just wanted to see a small glimpse of what happened after the concert. It's sort of a bonus chapter, because it really isn't necessary to the story, it's just fun. Enjoy, the final final chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi h-"<p>

The hi's were abruptly stopped as Miku put her hand over Kanon's mouth.

"What is this?" Rin asked, standing next to Miku.

"A surprise-welcome-back-good-job-you're-awesome-party," Momo said happily. "Kanon named it."

Miku took another look at everybody that was crammed into her room. It was basically everyone she knew, and outside in the halls, apparently all of the other Vocaloids and Utauloids stood.

"So...let me get this straight," Miku started. "I packed up my stuff and left the concert, came back here, and suddenly was confronted with this...scene... when I might want to get some rest?"

"Oh she's just being picky," Rin said. "She slept a LOT during the time we were at the concert."

"Well what do you guys plan to do for my surprise-welcome-back-good-job-you're-awesome-party?" Miku asked.

"Well, I thought we should give speeches for _you_ but I guess people are lazy around here or something..." Kanon said. "But your friends wanted to have a GIANT go-fish tournament."

Miku narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Kaito. He smiled, not looking regretful. "Yes," Kaito said, pausing to cough. "Her _friends_ suggested that. It was a _group_ effort."

"You guys are terrible at coming up with party ideas..." Miku mumbled.

SeeU walked over and nudged her. "Don't act like that. We all know you love this attention," she said, winking.

"So, the tournament will be at the stage. Everyone, out!" Yuki directed, from somewhere in Miku's room.

"Why go-fish? Just...why?" Miku asked Rin and Len in exasperation as she walked down the hall, carried by the movement of everyone else.

"Well, it seems like a funny idea to me," Len said. "There's really not much else to do around here, you know."

Miku shrugged. "I guess so. I wonder if Kaito had some sort of major go-fish lessons while we were gone," she said with a small laugh.

The three friends finally arrived at the designated area, complete with tons of tables set of with decks of cards.

"Come in and find a table, please," came a voice from onstage. Kaito had somehow already made it to the stage, and was directing everyone around. "As soon as everyone's seated, I'll explain how this will work, and we can get started."

After about fifteen minutes, everyone found a seat and the talking had died down sufficiently, and Kaito once again picked up the microphone. "Now, this is how we'll do this. Each table should have four people, and out of those people, there will be one winner. That winner must find three other winners and join them at a table," he instructed.

"The other three that didn't win will each find a winner to support. If the person they choose to support doesn't win the next game, they must follow that person to whoever he or she chooses to support. This way, we should eventually have one final game with plenty of supporters for each person," Kaito continued. "And...start!"

With that, the silence finally ended and everyone began to play. Miku had found herself at a table with Rin, Len, and Teto.

"It's a shame we all ended up at one table, because we can't all win," Miku said with a smile and a competitive edge to her voice.

"Yeah well you can't win, because that'd be too predictable," Rin taunted.

"Well then if you win, I'm sure not supporting you," Miku joked.

They began playing, and within the next thirty minutes, Len had been declared the winner.

"That's definitely not fair," Rin said, pouting.

"Well I'll be supporting him," Miku said. "Are you both going to?" she asked Rin and Teto. Teto nodded.

"Ha, I'll be supporting Yuki over there. She seems to be winning, and it looks like her game's almost over," Rin said with a playful smirk in Len's direction. "I bet Yuki will get further than Len."

"I'll take you up on that bet," Len said indignantly. "What are we betting?"

"Oh dear," Miku mumbled.

"Loser must sleep in the hallway," Rin declared. Len nodded.

Miku shook her head slowly. After a couple more minutes, it seemed that everyone had finished the first game, and Kaito walked to the stage. "Can I get all the winners up on stage, please?"

Len joined the other winners up on stage, and Miku watched as they agreed on who would play against who. Everyone watched the winners, and after they had found their way to tables, Vocaloids and Utauloids immediately went to support their winner.

Len had ended up with Defoko, Gumi, and a pink haired Vocaloid who introduced herself as IA. Miku spotted Momo and Mako behind Defoko. She caught Momo's eye and smiled, and Momo beamed in response.

"OK everybody, you have to let Len win here," Miku announced. "He'll have to sleep outside his own room if he doesn't."

Defoko gave Miku a funny look. "I'm kidding," Miku added. Then she leaned down to whisper to Len. "Channel all your go-fish talent...you must win!"

Len laughed. "OK, but you're not the one who has to sleep on the floor so I don't know what you're so worked up over."

Somehow Len and IA ended up tying, and Miku ran around trying to find Kaito to see if that counted as winning. When she found Kaito, he confirmed that Len and IA could both go on, and Miku felt triumphant.

After that game, there were only 16 winners left, as there were supposed to be. Len, Yuki, Haku, SeeU, Miki, Ran, IA, Kaito, Piko, and Makoto had made it, along with Vocaloids named VY1, Lily, and Iroha, and Utauloids named Sora, Ted, and Ruko.

The crowds around each contestant were much larger, and Miku followed Len to a table where SeeU, Lily, and Ted were also competing. After staring for a moment, Miku realized that Ted looked like Teto, and they were probably like Rin and Len.

"Teto, why didn't you go support Ted when he won?" Miku asked.

"It's a big room, and I honestly didn't know he had won," Teto said, giggling. "Rin knew Len had won, and she didn't even support him."

Miku saw SeeU trying to get her attention. "MIKU! I'm your roommate, and you couldn't come support me?" SeeU pretended to look her. Miku smiled and shrugged.

"Len was my _first_ roommate, remember?"

SeeU stuck out her tongue, but turned back to the game as it started. Some supporters cheered for their winner, but Miku just watched in silence. She tried to catch a glimpse of Yuki's game a few times, but there were too many supporters in the way.

The tension started to build as the game advanced and it became obvious that either SeeU or Len would win. Miku glanced in vain at the other table, where supporters were also starting to cheer. A shout came from one table. "Kaito won over here!" A small round of cheers came from his supporters. Miku rolled her eyes.

The game ended, and Len came out victorious once again. Miku jumped up and down with excitement. She pushed her way through the crowd to see how Yuki's table was doing. Just as Miku got to Rin, Yuki stood victoriously. Miku sighed as Rin turned and laughed when she saw Miku. "If one of them doesn't win, the bet won't be any fun!"

It was unnecessary to announce the winners, since everybody seemed to know. A table was carried up on stage, and Kaito, Yuki, Len, and the fourth winner, Ruko, sat down around it.

Kaito got up again and grabbed the microphone. "Since we can't all fit on stage, each winner can pick two supporters to come and stand behind them, so that they don't get lonely," he announced. "For my two supporters, I'll have Haku and Gakupo."

As his two choices hurried up on stage, Kaito handed the microphone to Yuki. She stood up. "Rin and Luka," she said, smiling.

"Neru and Ritsu," Ruko said.

Len took the microphone. "Miku and SeeU."

Miku walked up on stage and met SeeU behind Len. "So you decided to support him too, hm?" Miku asked quietly, and poked SeeU playfully.

"Only because you're supporting him!"

"Why do you sound so defensive?" Miku taunted. She turned to Len. "Remember, if you win this, Rin will have finally lost to you!" she said optimistically.

"Finally?" Len rolled his eyes. The game began, and SeeU and Miku watched the four players. The rest of the Vocaloids and Utauloids watched eagerly from offstage.

"Len, do you have any fives?" Kaito was asking.

"Go fish."

"Yuki, do you have any aces?" Ruko asked. Yuki handed her a card. "Kaito, do you have any aces?"

"Go fish," he replied.

"Yuki, do you have any fours?" Len asked. Yuki handed him a card. "Ruko, do you have any fours?"

"Go fish."

Ten minutes later, Len and Kaito had collected two books each, Ruko had one, and Yuki still had nothing.

"Kaito, do you have any threes?" Yuki asked. Kaito handed her two cards. "Yes! One book," she said victoriously.

Miku and SeeU both cheered when Len got yet another book. The deck was getting smaller, and the game would have to be ending soon. When Kaito got another book, his supporters cheered. Miku looked up at Haku, who smiled and shrugged.

Suddenly all of the cards that Yuki had been drawing found their matches. She collected three books in a row, pushing her into the lead. The only cards left were in the hands of Kaito and Len. It was Kaito's turn next.

Kaito smiled. "Sorry Len, do you have any jacks?"

Len groaned and handed Kaito the two cards he was holding. Rin cheered along with the rest of Kaito's supporters as Len glared at her. She giggled. Miku patted Len on the shoulder as he walked down offstage.

"It's OK Len. I'll sleep in the hallway so you don't get lonely," she said, laughing.

"Wait what about me?" SeeU demanded. "I'm sleeping in the hallway too then."

"Miku's having a sleepover?" Yuki asked. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"No no no..." Len said, but no one was listening to him.

"Hey Haku, do you want to have a sleepover with us in the hallway?" Yuki was asking.

Too many invitations later, Len had indirectly convinced Miku, SeeU, Yuki, Haku, Kaito, Gakupo, Ran, Momo, Defoko, Kanon, Mako, Makoto, Piko, Teto, and finally, Rin, to have a 'sleepover' in the hall outside his room.

Miku sighed as she watched Rin run off to find Meiko and ask for sleeping bags. She nudged Len. "It's kind of fun to be so famous sometimes, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Crying- ...don't mind me...just being emotional...about the end of the story...<strong>

**Good news though, I'll probably end up writing a sequel, and it'll probably have more romance in it. It won't be centered around the same group, though. So you can look forward to that, though it'll be a while before I write that. For now, thanks for reading [and reviewing, if you did] my story!**


	24. ANNOUNCEMENT

**As the chapter title states, this is not another chapter, but an announcement. For anybody who was receiving alerts for my story and was interested in the sequel, chapter one of the sequel is now posted. The sequel's name is "Hatsune Miku: Missing in Action" though the main character isn't exactly Miku...for obvious reasons.**

**Thanks for reading this announcement and I hope you'll check out the sequel! :)**


End file.
